Tomorrow Comes
by MissB8604
Summary: An epic. AngelCollins, group mentioned frequently. Angel suddenly remembers strains of his past including a certain David who seems to keep coming up in his thoughts, threatening to destroy the group forever.
1. Thinking of Him

**Tomorrow Comes**

**Chapter One**

Angel stared into the mirror looking at whom he has become, remembering who he was. Remembering his past . . . his parents, the day they kicked him out of the house, the day he met David.

Angel sighed, "David."

He looked away from the mirror and his eyes traced along the floor of the bathroom thinking, remembering. Slowly tears started to fall from his eyes and as he wiped them away he looked back into the mirror.

"Forget Regret." He said with emotion. But even as he said these words that his friends and he live by on a daily basis, he still hasn't forgotten what happened he often gets flashbacks in the oddest of places. But why is he thinking about him now? Why all of a sudden? But today wouldn't be a day where he would mope around, not today. That wasn't who he was, and he promised himself long ago that he would never be that person ever.

Angel looked back into the mirror and wiped the last bit of tears away as the sun got brighter and started to warm his body. He looked at the counter and there was his favorite wig, a simple black bob that he wore all the time, that he was known for. Not realizing that he was being watched Angel put his wig on and became the Angel that they all knew and loved the true Angel Dumott Schunard. As Angel fixed his wig, he noticed his lover Collins staring at him in the doorway. Collins slowly walked up to him, "You're beautiful Angel." And slowly put his hands around Angel's waist hugging him.

"You're not so bad yourself there buddy." Angel looked at him through the mirror smiling. Angel turned around suddenly and faced his lover. "I love you so much Tom, you mean the world to me. I just hope that you know that." Collins sighed and cupped Angel's face "Angel you know that I know that. I love you to, my sweet, loving Angel."

As they lovingly started at one another Angel leaned in for a kiss as Collins happily obliged. As the kiss deepened, a tear rolled down Angel's cheek. "Angel baby, what's wrong?" Collins said pulling away. Angel caught himself crying and quickly wiped his tears away. "Nothing baby, just thinking about things. Things about my past." Angel looked down at the floor once again almost afraid of how Collins was going to react. Collins lifted Angel's face so that it would meet his, "Angel you know that whatever it is I'm here. I'm your shelter remember?" he said trying to get some sort of smile our of his lover.

Angel weakly giggled "Yes I remember, but you forgot one thing."

"And what is that Miss Angel?" Collins giving the vivacious drag queen a suspicious look.

"One thousand kisses." Such a statement caused both bohemians to laugh and eventually kiss once again.

Not realizing the time and only engaged in one another Collins and Angel couldn't hear the phone as it was ringing off the hook or that there was a banging at the door for the past 10 minutes. Finally there was an even harder pounding or maybe even a huge kick on the door which startled the two lovers. "Angel! Collins! What the hell are ya'll doin' in there? Hurry up! You know how Joanne gets when we're all late!" cried Mark whose intelligence and persistence exceeded no bounds.

Giggling while listening to Mark, Collins looked at Angel lovingly "Well talk when you're ready alright? But please don't put me off, I want to be here for you." Angel looked down at his lipstick and started to apply "I know. I will." With a quick slap on the butt Collins started to walk out of the bathroom "Hurry up Miss Angel or Joanne is going to freak out."

"She knows how long I take! She'll live!" Angel said he began to adjust his wig one more time.

"Collins! Is that you? Come on guys hurry up! We're going to be-"

"Late?" Collins said beginning to open the door and smirking. "Collins, come on let's go we're already 20 minutes late. Where's Angel?" Mark said as he pushed his glasses against his nose.

"Gorgeous is present!" Angel burst into the room in true diva fashion. "Looking and feeling gorgeous! Ready Mark? You don't look like you're ready." He looked at Mark slyly. "Yeah Angel I'm ready." He gave Angel a smirk right back. "Well let's go boys!" Angel shouted as he grabbed both men's arms and walked out the door.

**With Maureen & Joanne**

"Where are they? They know that this is important to me." Joanne said periodically looking at Maureen and her watch. "Honestly pookie sit down they'll be here. You know they wouldn't miss it for the world." said Joanne's drama queen Maureen as she fixed her lipstick.

The phone rings and Joanne almost trips over the side table trying to reach the phone, she then picks up. "Hello? Mark? Where the hell are you guys? Well hurry the hell up! Bye!" and with a slam Joanne hangs up the phone. "Wow pookie calm down." she rubbed her face. "You'll be fine, they'll get here and we'll all have a really good day!"

**Back W/ Angel, Mark & Collins**

Angel was trying to be as happy as he could, but he couldn't fully be himself.

_Why am I still thinking of him after all these years? I couldn't possibly still love him after how he lied to me. David is apart of my past and I have to leave him there._

"Ang you okay baby? What are you thinking about?" as they walked down the street toward the spot where they were to meet Joanne and Maureen, Collins grabbed Angel's petite waist startling him.

"Wh-What?" Angel stammered.

"What is the matter with-" before Collins could get the rest of his sentence out he and Mark spotted Maureen flailing her arms in the air and Joanne pacing back and forth, clearly freaking out with her hands on her temples.

"Joanne's about to have a panic attack guys." Maureen said as she filed her nails. Joanne snapped "Oh be quiet Maureen!" Then as calm as she could "Hi Guys."

Collins walked up to the lawyer and hugged her "Ready for your big direction debut?" Joanne looked at Collins with panic and fear "Heaven help me."


	2. Remembering

**I DO NOT OWN RENT (MR. LARSON DOES REST HIS SOUL). I ONLY OWN DAVID AND SOME OTHER ADD ON CHARACTERS TO COME. **

**_ITALICS __THOUGHTS_**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND ENJOY!**

**Chapter Two**

In the car Maureen of course was singing to every song on the radio completely showing off to her friends, who weren't very amused (except maybe for Mark because he was filming it all). Just as Maureen really started to get going on the next song Angel screamed completely fed up "Goodness Maureen can you cut down the music!" Quiet went over the car and all you could hear was the sound of radio which was quickly cut down.

As much as he loved Maureen and the music he just couldn't take her singing right now. He hated to act so irritable, but there was just so much on his mind. So much that he honestly didn't want to talk about, at all. "Woah ho ho what's up with the attitude Miss Angel?"Maureen turned in her seat to face him. Angel looked out the window.

"Maureen it's really hard to concentrate on driving when you're over here putting on a whole show that no one but us is looking at." Joanne glanced who wasn't at all pleased. "Oh shut-up pookie you're only saying that because Angel said something! It never bothered you before!"

As Maureen and Joanne started their usual arguing Angel was lost in thought...

"_Angel, I bought you something."_

"_Oh my goodness baby what did you buy me now? Why are you always spoiling me?" Angel chuckled. _

_David then took out a small box from his pocket and smiled warmly reiterating his first sentence "I picked up a little something for you Angel baby."_

_Angel seductively eyed his boyfriend "A little something huh?" _

_Not realizing that Angel was trying to get his attention with his outfit David stared at the small box in his hand. David finally stared at Angel obviously loving what he was seeing. Seeing that his boyfriend saw him Angel smiled sweetly. _

"_Wow Ang you look great! Fuckin' sexy if you don't mind me saying so." a huge smile came across his face as well, yes this time and day was perfect. Angel did a true diva-like spin. Who wouldn't think he was sexy with golden shimmering fishnets, black pumped heels, gold arm gloves, a black slinky dress and a long silky blonde wig. Angel was fabulous and he knew it. _

_Angel and David stared at one another admiring each other quietly. David shook himself out of the dream world only to put himself into another. "Ang come here" he said as he patted the cushion of the couch. Happily, Angel walked over and sat on the couch crossing his legs in the process. "What's up buttercup?"_

_David took a deep breath and finally said, "Ang we've been together for 4 years altogether. All through high school and now we have our own place together. For years we've had to hide our love from everyone, our parents and some of our friends. Well no more, our love is for everyone to see. I love you baby and I don't ever want to be away from you." Angel could tell that David was very serious and started to slowly panic inside. _

_What is he up to? What is he talking about? God he is gorgeous. Angel stopped thinking for a moment and continued to listen. _

"_Even though I know we're together and have been together for a while, I want to make it all the more permanent. I want to have and be apart of you and I want you to have and be apart of me always." Slowly David dropped on one knee in front of Angel and opened the small box that he had anxiously been holding for the past two weeks. Angel gasped loudly and covered his mouth with his hand as his eyes were filled with the sight of this small but precious stone. _

_How beautiful. How in the world did he pay for this? Why did he choose me of all people? Shut-up Angel girl and listen to the man. _

"_Angel baby, please say that you'll love me and be with me forever. Please." David nervously held the box open waiting for his lover's reply. Angel was speechless, for the first time in his entire life he was completely speechless._

_Say something girl! Answer the man! _

_David looked at the drag queen concerned "Ang, Ang are you alright baby?"_

_Angel snapped herself back into reality and realized that she still hadn't given him an answer. Quickly and excitedly she answered, "Yes David. Yes, yes, yes!" _

"_Woah-What Really!" David himself laughed and shouted. "Oh my goodness David! I love you!" quickly David slipped the promise ring onto Angel's finger still not believing that he said yes. Without seeing it Angel jumped onto David wrapping his legs around his waist and holding his head with his arms romantically. "Take me baby!" he shouted to his lover and he walked him into their bedroom._

"Angel..Angel.." was all that she could hear. It was someone familiar, yet he still chose not to respond. Collins couldn't believe that Angel simply could not hear him. "Ang baby, get out of the car." Still no answer, Collins kind of began to worry and finally yelled "ANGEL!" Immediately startled, Angel jumped up and hit his head of the ceiling of Joanne's car. "Fuck!" he shouted as he rubbed his head all the while trying not to ruin his hair-do. "Dammit Tom, what is it!"

"We're at the school Angel come on get out of the car. I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. What are you thinking so hard about?" said the college professor minutely annoyed. "Oh." was all Angel came out with as he looked around seeing how full the parking lot was. "We're here? Damn sorry honey." Collins being the gentleman he was helped the glamorous drag queen out of the car and closed the door behind him. "Thank you baby." Angel kissed his lover on the cheek "Always so polite." Collins smiled, "You're my queen right? I have to treat you as such. Your head okay?" Angel rubbed his head once again "Never been better." The lovers chuckled and walked towards the front doors of the community theatre. "You're a winner Angel, a real winner." the professor laughed as he kissed distraught street drummer on the cheek.


	3. At the Theatre

**I DO NOT OWN RENT (MR. LARSON DOES REST HIS SOUL). I ONLY OWN DAVID AND SOME OTHER ADD ON CHARACTERS TO COME. **

**_ITALICS _ _THOUGHTS_**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND ENJOY!**

**Chapter Three**

The community Theatre was bustling with activity, with excitement. Even though it was almost at a chaotic sight Mark couldn't help but film all of the children laughing and giggling as they put on their costume pieces. Some were trees, and some were spoons and some even dinner plates. The play was called "The Dish and The Spoon" written by Maureen Johnson and Joanne Jefferson. Looking back Joanne could remember how happy Maureen was when Joanne turned her protest into a children's play . . .

"_Oh pookie you didn't! It's awesome! It's fabulous! It's-"_

"_So you?" Joanne giggled. _

"_Yes as a matter of fact it is! This is going to be great pookie." Maureen blushed._

"_Because we did it together right honey bear?" sweetly Joanne held Maureen in her arms as Maureen happily obliged. _

"_Because we did it together pookie." Maureen said as they shared a passionate kiss. _

Joanne couldn't believe how happy Maureen was and didn't want to ruin such a mood that she was in. She spotted a big group of spoons and forks and made sure that they went through Maureen to get their make-up right.

Joanne held her hand up to get their attention "Ok children please listen to Miss Joanne. You all are going to do well this evening but please listen. I need you all to be on your best behavior tonight because Principal Romsa and Vice Principal Jonas are here to see your beautiful show and I want to give them the show that you know how to do and that they deserve. Okay? Make me proud! Now go finish getting ready!" Eying a couple of children picking their noses and wiping it on their brand new costumes, Joanne knew that this night was going to be an extremely long one.

The minute that Joanne was thinking of calling the whole thing off she heard her Maureen calling her "Pookie! Pookie!" the performance artist flailed her arms when she spotted her girlfriend with Mark trailing behind her with his beloved camera recording everything in sight. Spotting three little girls dressed as dinner napkins Mark smiled behind his camera and recorded them singing their part in the play. Realizing that no one could possibly come up with such awesome costumes except for Angel, Mark continued to record the children "Wow, Angel must have REALLY helped them." He chuckled and continued to walk around.

Maureen ran up to Joanne and tried to kiss the lawyer, but trying to conceal the kiss Joanne quickly moved her head away. "Maureen please not here. These people don't think that we should be a...we." Seeing that her girlfriend clearly didn't understand Joanne held both of her arms and looked straight into her eyes. "Maureen, they don't know that we are together. I haven't told them about us or our life together, because I know that they would never understand or probably even accept it. It's nothing against you, but I just don't want to jeopardize how hard you and I have worked on this production because of some possible homophobes."

Maureen couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe that Joanne denied their love. They were who they were everywhere, what would make this place so different?

_I mean Joanne wanted to do this to help the children and give them something productive to do. It's not like it's a huge thing at her legal aid firm. Why doesn't she want to share our love with everyone around us? What all of a sudden does she care about what others think? She's ashamed of me! That's what it is! She's ashamed of me! I'll show her._

This was probably the most sincere Maureen has ever been in her whole life, let alone with her girlfriend. "Joanne, I can't believe that you don't want to share our love with everyone around us. What have I done deserving this huh? What have I done!" Maureen's temper was escalating by the second and Joanne knew it.

_Oh my goodness, she's serious. Her eyes are getting big, dammit where is the nearest exit. We need to talk outside. _

"Honey bear please, it's nothing against you. I just can't-"

Maureen quickly cut her off "Can't what! Can't do what Joanne! You proved to your parents that you were going to be who you were despite what they wanted you to be! You proved to them that you weren't going to change because they said so! You showed them that you truly did love me! ME! Not some rich lawyer guy, me! Your girlfriend!" Slowly parents started to stare and whisper which made Joanne even more nervous. Just when it really started to get heated up Mark came and put his camera away going straight for Maureen who was beginning to scream at the top of her lungs clearly pissed and hurt. He began to hold her back.

"You love me Joanne Jefferson! You love me and nothing is going to change that! You said that you would never change how you felt or who you were for anybody! You said that!" Maureen was beyond furious now, she was determined to say what she had to say regardless of who was listening and who was around.

"Honey bear please-" Joanne pleaded as Mark tried to hold Maureen back. "Maureen calm down! Don't do this here! There are kids here for cryin' out loud!" Mark struggled to shout.

"Shut up Mark!" she said with a huff, "Don't you honey bear me Miss Ivy League!" Maureen snatched her right hand out of Mark's seemingly tight grip.

Hearing that something major was going on Collins and Angel walked into what looked like was going to become World War III. "Oh shit." Collins muttered as he glanced at Angel who still continued to rub his head. "Damn, I really don't feel good." Angel whispered.

Mark spotted his friends and waved them over because Maureen's other wrist was slowly getting out of his grip "Collins! Help!" Collins quickly ran over to hold Joanne and try to leave some space between the two bohemians as they argued.

Angel wanted to help, he hated to see everyone argue but more and more he wasn't feeling very well and slowly started to slip into a chair that was nearby. "Fuck, my head." He muttered.

"You know what Maureen, I'm sick of your shit! I'm trying to do the best that I can! I'm sorry that I can't be all that you want-"

"Fuck you Joanne! I need someone that is going to be true to who they are and not be a self hating bitch!"

Joanne pressed, "Maureen who the hell do you think are! I don't-"

"Get away from me! I don't want you any more anyway! You're nothing to me! Get away from me I said! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" In completely and unadulterated anger Maureen yanked herself from Mark's grip and stormed out of the backstage of the Theatre and eventually out of the Theatre itself. Shocked Joanne just stood there in extreme hurt and embarrassment while Collins and Mark tried to snap her back into reality.

Just as parents were starting to come up to Joanne to question her there was a scream coming from one of the volunteer teachers Miss Abram "Oh my God! Miss! Miss! Are you all right! Miss! Please wake up!" the woman screamed trying to wake the petite drag queen. Of course she had no idea of whom Angel was or what Angel was. "Oh my God! HELP!" the teacher waved to some parents who had no idea of what to do or whether they wanted to touch him.

"ANGEL!" Collins screamed as he pushed people out of the way. He held the street drummer, the love of his life in his arms almost crying "Baby! Angel! Oh my God!" With no effort the strong black man grabbed Angel and held him as if he was carrying his bride over the threshold of a house. "Mark! Come with me! Joanne please give him the keys!" Mark grabbed Joanne's keys and ran toward Collins who was still holding a seemingly lifeless Angel. "Joanne! I'll be back for you don't worry!" Mark yelled turning his as he followed his friend to the car. The look on Joanne's face still didn't change. She thought:

_Dear God, what else is going to go wrong today? _


	4. Worried Minds

**I DO NOT OWN RENT (MR. LARSON DOES REST HIS SOUL). I ONLY OWN DAVID AND SOME OTHER ADD ON CHARACTERS TO COME. **

**_ITALICS _ _THOUGHTS_**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND ENJOY!**

**Chapter Four**

**With Maureen**

As tears ran down her cheeks Maureen stewed about Joanne...

_How could she be so senseless? Why didn't she tell those people who she really was? Maybe I'm over reacting...no I never overreact! She knows that she was wrong. Fuck her! I don't need her anymore..._

Maureen's thought was stopped when she spotted a woman looking at her, staring at her. She wasn't very much taller than herself with long legs, medium length blonde hair with a very curvaceous figure. She was obviously in the wrong part of town.

_Wow, she's hot. But why is she in alphabet city?_

The young woman walked up to her with a sad look in her eyes.

"Excuse me, do you have the time?" Maureen could see that she was really upset.

"It's around 4:45. I hope you don't mind me asking but are you okay? You look like you need some help."

The woman burst into tears "I'm so sorry! I'm all alone here! You wouldn't believe the kind of experience I've had the past 24 hours!" as she couldn't speak any longer she sobbed loudly trembling and almost fainted. Maureen held the young woman as she cried into her shoulder staining her shirt with her tears. The young woman wiped her face "Sorry." Maureen looked down at her shirt seeing the huge wet spot on her smiled at the young woman "It's okay sweets. It looks like you needed that." The young woman held her arms and looked down at the ground. "Come on with me. I can't leave you out here." As they began walking up the block towards the life café which was quite a ways away the young woman began to sneeze, "Here." Maureen said as she took her coat off handing it to the young woman. "Oh are you sure, I don't want to be a bother to you." The woman said as she put on the warm coat immediately feelings it's affects. "No it's cool hunny take it, you need it more than I do."

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much I appreciate it. I'm Sunday, Sunday Meiers." Maureen shook the young woman's freezing hand. "I'm Maureen Johnson, nice to meet ya." The young women stared at one another not realizing that they were still holding each others hand. Sunday let go of Maureen's hands and looked at the ground. "Well, let's get you out of this weather."

**With Collins, Mark and Angel**

Mark was driving as fast as he could but still trying to be safe all at the same time which wasn't working very well. All he could think about was his friend in the back seat fighting for his life. What would they do if they lost Angel? What would Collins do to himself if he lost Angel? Angel was his life, his everything. Who knows that would happen if Angel left this world. Mark shook that thought out of his head and concentrated on getting Angel to the hospital.

He glanced in the rear view mirror "How's he doin' Collins?" Collins held the unconscious Angel so close to him, never losing his grip. "I don't Mark, she's not breathing! Oh God, Angel please, Oh God" was all Collins could say. He held his Angel, rocking him and lightly kissing his soft face. Even unconscious Angel looked flawless just as his namesake. Out of earshot from Mark who was to busy trying not to hit pedestrians, Collins whispered into his lover's ear "Live in my house, I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back with one thousand kisses. Be my lover..." Collins burst into tears which startled Mark. Never has Mark seen his friend cry like this, never.

_Collins really does love Angel. God don't take him away right now. Tom needs him, we all do. _

"Baby, please stay with me! Don't leave me here, alone." Collins' sobs were so violent that he started to hyperventilate. "It's to early, please God don't take her now."

Finally the hospital was in sight and Mark pulled into the emergency drive way. Collins was holding Angel so tightly that he didn't know they had arrived yet. "Tom, Tom! We're here let's get him to a doctor!" Mark said as he opened the back door to Joanne's car. Collins gently laid Angel's head on the seat so he could get out of the car and gently pulled Angel out. As if he was holding an old rag doll, Collins lifted his lover with ease and carried him into the hospital with Mark following him.

**With Maureen**

All Maureen could think about was Joanne. The look on her face couldn't and wouldn't go away. Every time she blinked she saw her and kicked herself inside. Joanne did love her and she knew it. For the first time in Maureen's life with Joanne, she wanted to take responsibility for her actions and wanted to apologize to her girlfriend.

_How could I have been so heartless? I'm beginning to act like Benny, well kind of. _

"Excuse me Maureen, I know that you did such a service by letting me wear your coat but where exactly are we going?" the young woman inquired. "About two more blocks to go. We're going to the Life Café. It's a cool place, we can get some cocoa there and maybe figure out what we're going to do next. Is that cool?" Maureen smiled at the young woman "Yeah, thank you so much again."

"No problem sweets."

Maureen continued to think about Joanne, hoping hat she would indeed forgive her. Joanne had done so much for her. She gave her everything and anything she wanted, even if Joanne thought it was senseless to buy. Joanne spoiled her, but never did Maureen thank her. Joanne constantly went our of her comfort zone for Maureen, especially when it came to the bedroom. Sometimes Maureen would make Joanne go miles away from her comfort zone but still Joanne loved her and respected her.

"_You know what Maureen, I'm sick of your shit! I'm trying to do the best I can!"_

Joanne's words rung inside of Maureen's head so much that she hated herself more and more each time. Her thoughts were interrupted for a moment when she finally spotted the restaurant.

"There's the Life Sunday come on!" Maureen grabbed the young woman's hand and together they ran into the restaurant.


	5. Ready to Go

**I DO NOT OWN RENT (MR. LARSON DOES, REST HIS SOUL). I ONLY OWN DAVID, MISS ABRAM, SUNDAY AND SOME OTHER ADD ON CHARACTERS TO COME. **

**_ITALICS _ARE _THOUGHTS AND MEMORIES_**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND ENJOY!**

**Chapter Five**

**With Joanne**

"Joanne, Joanne dear are you alright?" Miss Abram, a humble older african-american woman who thought highly of Joanne tried to get Joanne's attention. But she wouldn't come back, she had been completely humiliated and hurt by someone that she thought loved her.

"How could she?" Joanne whispered.

"What? Did you say something dear?"

"How could she? How could she do this to me?" Joanne shook her head slowly.

"Darlin' maybe you should sit down." the older woman sat the lawyer on a bench that was used for the play but now was the only thing that kept Joanne from collapsing straight to the floor. Miss Abram sat next to Joanne and tried to get in contact with her once again "Joanne, it's Miss Abram please answer me honey."

_Oh Lord help her! The poor girl's cracked!_

"I, I'm sorry Miss Abram. I'm alright, I'll be alright I just need to get water and air...water and air." Joanne said, her eyes filled to the brim with tears. She got up and as dignified as she could walked over to a water cooler that a parent brought and took a small child's size water bottle, drank from it and went outside.

Joanne took a deep breath of the crisp New York air wondering about how she'd let her life spin from out of her control so quickly, in a matter of minutes. She was stripped of her dignity, torn to the bone and exposed. Someone that loved her wouldn't treat her this way. She glanced down at her watch thinking she had a few minutes to collect herself before meeting with the kids again, but her eyes shot wide open when she saw the time, it was five. "Oh shit! The kids! The show starts in an hour!" Joanne finished her water and walked back into the theatre.

The theatre bustled with children running and laughing everywhere. It was extremely refreshing for the lawyer who rarely got a chance to relax, even at home. Being around children reminded Joanne of why she took this project in the first place. Not just because Maureen had begged her, but because Joanne loved children. Even as a teen when she had to babysit a friend of her parent's children she loved to be around them, to hear their laughter. They gave her a reason to smile, a way to let go of all of her problems, worries and a chance to breathe.

As she walked through the theatre she spotted Miss Abram who was speaking with a security guard. Joanne finally picked her head up and walked toward them "What is the problem here?"

"Well my dear, this young man thinks that there are some problems here involving our little Broadway show. He thinks that the show has been cancelled." Miss Abram winked at Joanne. "Never that." Joanne said courageously, she was back. "We're not cancelling our production, this is after all Broadway! The show must go on!" Miss Abram smiled at the security guard who walked away completely confused. "Theatre people." he muttered as he shook his head. Little did he know that Joanne was never a theatre person until she met Maureen, never had she ever thought that she would be directing and writing a show. Things sure have changed for her.

Joanne and Miss Abram giggled at this and hugged one another. "Thanks Miss Abram, for everything." The older woman smiled at her, but it quickly faded when she thought of that young woman that collapsed about an hour ago. "I wonder what happend to that young woman, I sure hope she's alright." It dawned on Joanne that she was talking about Angel. Quickly the laywer went from relaxed to panic in a matter of seconds.

"Holy Shit! Angel!"

**With Maureen**

As she sipped her cocoa Maureen was trying to figure out what she was going to do with her newly found friend.

_Maybe Mark would like her? She's cute, seems smart...I should set them up on a date! How cute would that be! They could come here and have a good meal..._

Maureen's thoughts we're broken when she looked at the young woman who was staring outside the window. She hadn't even touched her cocoa. "Don't want your cocoa?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm sorry." Sunday took a small sip trying not to burn herself "Oh wow, this is great. Thanks." Her smiled faded as she looked out the window once again.

Maureen could tell that there was something very wrong with this young woman, something that disturbed her "Hey, I know we don't know each other well, but I just want you to know-"

"Hey Maureen, I'm going to run to the ladies room really quick okay?" The young woman said as she began to run towards the back of the restaurant.

"Well that was interesting." Maureen muttered. Her thoughts were preoccupied with something else for only a minute, but Joanne came right back.

_I better call her._

Just then Sunday came back and sat down in the booth across from Maureen. "Sorry about that, what were you going to say?"

"Wow that was quick. What? Oh nothing, it's cool. Stay here, I'm gonna make a couple of phone calls okay? You're good?"

"Yeah, thank you." Sunday said as cheery as she could. She took another sip of her cocoa, "Take you time."

Maureen got up from the booth and walked toward the phone booth at the back of the restaurant. She fumbled around in her jeans pocket for some spare change and came up with a dollar in chance. "Awesome, just enough to call Joanne and the loft."

First she dialed Joanne's cell phone number...

'Hi, you've reached Joanne Jefferson at legal aid. Sorry I couldn't answer the phone but please leave your name, number and a detailed message and I'll get back to you as soon I can. Have a great day.' BEEP!

"Pookie, it's me. Look, I'm really sorry about earlier, you know that I love you. I was just talking out of my ass, you and I both know that. We've fought a million times, please don't take what I said seriously. I really want to take back what I said, I'm just, really sorry. I'm at the Life right now with some girl I found on the street." BEEP!

"Shit!" Maureen knew that Joanne was going to freak out even more because of that message but she only had enough money for one more call and Sunday and her's cocoa. "Dammit!" So she hung up the phone, picked it up again and placed the money in the phone. She dialed the number and waited until she heard:

SPEEEAAAKKK!

"Hello? Roger? Somebody please pick up!"

"Hello?" a familiar voice came on the phone, the one time rock-star Roger Davis. "Maureen? What's up? Where are you?"

"Hey we're at the Life right now and I was wondering if I could come over with a...a friend?"

"Woah Maureen, don't think that I'm gonna let you have your little escapades here. You're outta your fucking mind." Roger was never very nice with his words.

"Oh my God Davis shut the fuck up for a minute and listen to me!" Maureen was clearly agitated and not ready to put up with Roger's shit today. Not right now at least.

There was silence at the other end.

"Look, I got into a huge fight with Joanne at the theatre and we broke up. I left the theatre and then this girl came up to me and she looked like she needed some help so we walked to the Life and that's it."

"Wow, you actually volunteered to help someone Maureen? Now we're making some real progress. What did you guys fight about now? The show's still on right?"

"Shut up Davis. It's a long story and yes as far as I know it's still going on. I didn't stick around long enough to find out for sure though. But could we come over and hang there until Joanne and them come back?"

"Well Mimi and I were gonna head up there to watch so you'll just come with us. But yeah sure come on over, you know you don't have to ask me that." Roger Davis was actually nice for once.

"Thanks Davis, see you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye!"

Maureen hung up the phone and ran over to the booth "Sunday come on girl, we're gonna go to my friend's loft about two or three blocks from here. Come on! Get up!" Maureen giggled at the young woman who was startled at how quickly her personality had changed.

"Um, sure." Sunday smiled back. Quickly she finished her cocoa and got up from the booth. Maureen slammed the money down on the table and grabbed Sunday's hand as they ran out of the restaurant. Maureen pointed "It's right down this street!"

**With Joanne**

Joanne walked through the theatre making sure everything was in place and ready for the show, all the while thinking of Angel. Miss Abram was right behind her never missing a thing as Joanne told her about what needed to be looked after. Joanne and Miss Abram went to the theatre box office to call the loft.

_I knew I should have brought my phone, how could I have forgotten it?_

SPEEEAAAKKK!

"Hello? Roger? Mimi? Is someone there? Pick up!"

"Who the hell is this?" Roger obviously was awaken from his daily nap that was commenced as soon as he got off of the phone with Maureen.

"It's Joanne. Roger, something has happend to Angel and Maureen is God knows where."

"What the hell is going on man! I just talked to Maureen, she's on her way over here with some girl."

"What do you mean some girl?"

"Nevermind that, what the hell happend to Angel? Where's Collins and Mark?" Roger was really concerned now, Angel was his buddy.

"They took my car and went to the hospital."

"You didn't go with them?"

"I, I couldn't move." Joanne answered sheepishly.

"I don't even want to know why you couldn't move, what hospital are they at?"

"I don't know! I don't know anything! I just wanted to let you know. I'm gonna call the one down the street and see if they're there."

"Okay I'm gonna wait for Maureen and Mimi to get here. But call me right back when you know something."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye."

Joanne sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Dear, I think you should go and see about your friend. I've watched you and I know what to do. Don't worry, the show will be great!" Miss Abram smiled at the lawyer. "Really? Oh my goodness Miss Abram, you're a saint!" Joanne kissed the elderly woman on the cheek and ran towards the shelf where a phonebook was laying. Miss Abram grabbed the book trying to be as helpful as possible and quickly looked through it. Finally she found the number "This is the one, I get my medication from there all the time." Trying to hurry she read off the numbers which Joanne dialed.

"Hello? Yes. Do you have an Angel Dumott Schunard that you've just admitted?"


	6. David

**I DO NOT OWN RENT (MR. LARSON DOES, REST HIS SOUL). I ONLY OWN DAVID, MISS ABRAM, SUNDAY AND SOME OTHER ADD ON CHARACTERS TO COME. **

**_ITALICS _ARE _THOUGHTS AND MEMORIES_**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND ENJOY!**

**Chapter Six**

The hospital staff were so helpful and friendly to the surprise of Mark He simply couldn't believe it, he expected them to frown at them and point them away. But not a soul did, their concern was Angel which made Collins and Mark relieved and glad. However, Angel still wasn't responding to Collins as he was frantically trying to wake him.

"Ang, please. Try baby, don't give up on me girl." Collins squeezed Angel so tightly, never wanting to let him go.

"Sir, sir we need to take her so that we can get some help to her." a tall woman with a soft voice said. Collins looked at the woman with tears falling down his dark cheeks. The nurse's face saddened when she saw how upset Collins was. She touched his shoulder gently "Come on honey, she won't be able to get better unless you let her go." The nurse smiled and winked at him. Collins realized that she called Angel a she and loosened his grip on his lover. He knew that he could trust this woman, there was something about her that calmed him.

_Angel would love her._

The nurse saw him slowly loosen his grip and motioned two men in long white jackets to hold Angel. The men gently laid Angel onto a bed, making sure they didn't hurt him. As they wheeled Angel down a hall Collins watched their every more while the nurse rubbed his back comfortingly. Mark walked up to his old friend and hugged him. They had been through so much before, surely they could get through this. Collins fell apart in the film makers arms crying.

"What's your name sweetheart?" The nurse said to Collins who was to upset to answer. Collins' sobs were so violent that it shook Mark's body as he said "I'm Mark Cohen, this is Tom and that's...that's Angel."

She nodded her head "Alright, well Tom they took your Angel upstairs to see what the damage is okay? She hit her head you say? Tom dear, I need you to tell me what happened to your Angel."

Collins broke away from Mark and told the woman who wrote down everything. As Collins was talking to the woman Mark ran to the front desk and asked if he could use the phone. He had to call the loft.

SPEEEAAAKKK!

"Roger! Pick up! It's Mark!"

"Mark! Man what the hell is going on! What happened! How's Angel!"

"We don't know yet, they just took him upstairs to check him out."

"Oh man, I'm waiting for Maureen, Joanne and Mimi to get here so we can-"

There's a loud pounding on the door.

"Mark, hold on."

Mark could hear Mimi's voice faintly in the background. There were mumbles and finally a scream. "WHAT! OH MY GOD ANGEL!"

"Hello? Roger? Roger!"

"Hello? Mark?"

"Yeah, what happened? Was that Meems?"

"Yeah she's really upset man. We gotta get there ASAP. As soon as Maureen gets her ass over here we'll be on our way."

"What about Joanne?"

"I'll leave a message for her on the door, we can't afford to waste anymore minutes."

"Okay. We're at the hospital down the street from the community theatre. If you take the subway you'll get here a lot faster."

"Couldn't go any other way Cohen. That's what we were planning to do anyway. But Mark, do you think that this is it Angel?" Roger tried to say the last part out of earshot of Mimi who certainly would have freaked out even more.

"No way man. I mean he just hit his head. I really don't think that it's THAT serious."

A relieved sigh came from the other end, "Alright man we'll be there soon."

Mark slammed the phone down and ran back towards Collins who was still being held by the nurse.

"Tom honey, do you want to have a cup of coffee or take a nap in one of the waiting rooms? It might be a while before we find anything out about Angel."

Collins shook his head, "No! I just want my Angel to be alright. I can't live without her."

"Okay honey let me go find out where they've placed her. Stay here." The nurse let go of Collins and ran over to the nurse's station. Collins watched her as she typed into the computer, wondering where Angel was.

_Did I tell them that she has AIDS? Oh shit, I gotta tell em. _

Collins ran over to the desk where the nurse was "Excuse me miss." She glanced up "Hold on Tom, I'm trying to find your Angel! Give me one second." She frantically typed now because of the expression Collins had on his face. Collins had no energy left but used his last bit of emotional strength to say "Miss, she has AIDS, Angel has AIDS!" The woman looked up at him, "Oh God, I've got to tell them." She stopped typing and grabbed the phone talking as quick as she could. Her pace slowed as she listened to the nurse on the other line. A smile slowly went across her face as she went from around the desk and put her arms around Collins. He was slightly surprised at her reaction but nonetheless relieved that he told her. "Come on honey they told me where she is. She's awake and she's talking."

A huge smile came across his face and he hugged the nurse. The nurse hugged him right back and held his face "She's fine, your Angel is fine." Collins smiled back at her "Thank you so much. Can you tell me your name so that I can tell Angel who kept her man sane?." The nurse smiled and said "Cora, Cora Kingley." They shook hands and hugged once again "I'm so glad that I could help you, where's Mark?" Collins looked for his fellow bohemian and spotted him looking around "Mark! She's fine man! She's fine!" When Mark heard the news he almost collapsed from the worry and stress that built up inside of him.

_Thank you God._

Mark hugged him and even hugged the nurse who was startled by it but gladly hugged him back. "Well this Angel sure has you guys hooked on her, wow I really can't wait until I meet her now." Collins glanced at Mark who smiled at him back "Yeah she's something else." Mark grabbed his camera out of his duffle bag and began to film "Angel Dumott Schunard is more than something, she's amazing! She's an angel!"

Collins pressed the button of the elevator and the three stepped inside the elevator anxious to see their Angel.

**With Angel**

_Oh my goodness, where in the world am I? What in the world am I wearing? Where's my hair? Where's my Tom? _

Angel looked around the hospital room and shook his head. He was still dazed, but scared. The television was on playing a soap opera, and the volume was so low he could barely hear it. Angel felt his head, "Shit." There was a bandage around his head which made Angel cringe. "I HATE hospitals." he muttered." Angel always hated hospitals, even as a child. The last place that Angel Schunard wanted to be was in a hospital. He vowed himself never to be in a hospital room unless the time when he was going to leave this earth. The last time he had even been in a hospital room like the one he was in now was the day that David died...

_The room was quiet, an uncomfortable silence. There weren't very many people in the room just David, David's brother Danny and David's boyfriend Aaron. David moved around with an uncomfortable look on his face which Aaron picked up. He walked over to David and placed a kiss on his forehead "Need anything?"_

_David looked away and whispered "Just my Angel." Hearing such a statement caused Aaron to turn around and glance at Danny who walked up to his brother. _

"_Dave, you said yourself that you didn't think that he would be here." Danny knew that his brother had slept with Angel which didn't matter to him, but the fact that his brother still slept with Angel when he knew he had AIDS for about a year or so now made Danny angry with his brother. He was so disappointed that it pained him to even look at him. Danny always thought highly of his younger brother and for him to be so reckless made him realize that not everyone was perfect and even his younger brother whom he cherished was capable of evil. _

"_Look Dave, you know that I love you and I'm always going to be here for you. But you just can't expect Angel to come see you after what you did to him." _

_David burst into tears as Aaron consoled him "Dan, don't do this to him here." _

_Danny backed up from the hospital bed and threw his hands in the air "Aaron, he needs to hear this! He's completely destroyed someone else's life because he stupidly destroyed his own! Now because he's going to die, he felt like he had to bring somebody else with him!"_

_David knew that Dan was right, in fact Danny's exact words are what rang in his head almost every moment of everyday. Ever since he told Angel that he had AIDS and that he's had it for a year, those words have never left him. Angel's face had never left him. He was supposed to have loved Angel and he gave the one person that he loved an early death sentence. _

"_Dave how could you do something so fucking stupid?"_

"_Danny, stop it!" Aaron held the weeping David._

"_Of all of the stupid things to do in this crazy fucked up world why do this!"_

"_Danny!" _

"_SHUT-UP EVERYONE!" David was now completely hysterical. "JUST SHUT-UP OKAY! I KNOW WHAT I DID WAS FUCKED UP OKAY! I KNOW WHAT I DID WAS WRONG!"_

_Angel could hear David screaming at the top of his lungs, but he waited to go in so he could catch his breath. Angel wasn't going in to yell and scream at David, he just wanted to let him go and tell him that he forgives him. Finally, Angel took a deep breath and knocked on the door. _

_knock, knock_

_All three men hushed and they waited until they recognized who it was "Danny, David it's me Angel." _

_David's eyes shot wide open. Aaron glanced at his boyfriend not sure of what to say or do. All Aaron knew was that Angel didn't deserve any of their shit and he was determined not to let them hurt Angel anymore. _

"_Hello? Guys can I come in? I won't take long." Angel wasn't sure if he should just come in or wait but either way he had to go in. Danny opened the door to let the young man in. Angel looked at Danny and then smiled "Thanks." Angel walked in the room with his eyes straight on David. Their eyes met and immediately David had burst into tears. Danny grabbed Aaron as they slowly left the room. _

_Alone the once lovers looked at one another "Were you drumming?" _

_Angel clamped on to his drumsticks "Yeah, I had to get my mind off of things." _

_At this David looked the other way as Angel moved to the bed. "Look David, I have some things that I want to say, things that I need to get off of my chest before I leave here." _

_David turned his head slowly, "You want to tell me that you hate me right? That you wished you had never laid eyes on me. That you never loved me and you never will again." _

_A tear rolled down his cheek, Angel wiped it away "No David, I haven't come to tell you that. I never hate anyone, never have never will. But I do want to let you know how much you hurt me. It's not just the fact that you didn't tell me you how long you had HIV or the fact that you have AIDS now, but the fact that you said that you loved me, you said that I was your all in all, your everything." _

_David looked sadly into Angel's eyes "God Angel, I wish I could go back in time and fix all the shit that I've put you through. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me Angel, you can't be replaced." _

_The street drummer knew that David was for once telling the truth but he had to be told so that he could let this whole thing go and move on with the little amount of time that had been given to him. Before David could say anything else Angel placed his index finger or David's chapped lips shushing him. _

"_Listen to me, right now. I've got to tell you something very important alright? I've got to tell you this because I need to let go of this, of you David." _

_David looked away, so hurt at thought of Angel not being apart of his life any longer. But he knew that he had brought it upon himself so he let his ex-lover continue. _

"_David, you were my first love, my first...everything. Some of the best times of my life, but when you say that you love me you're supposed to mean it. You don't just throw those words around like they mean nothing. When I told you that I loved you for the first time I meant it. I never doubted that love for one second, and stupidly I never doubted yours. What you did to me was beyond low and most people would walk away and never forgive you. But I'm not most people David, and what I came here to this hospital room to say is that I forgive you." Angel's as well as David's eyes welled with tears "I forgive you David and I want you to know that even though you did what you did to me, I don't hate you and I forgive you." _

_David looked at his ex until he spotted him fondling something in his hand. Immediately he recognized it as the ring that he had bought Angel. The street-drummer eyed the ring "Remember when you gave this to me? I had never been given a more special gift in all my life. I knew that you loved me right then and there. You probably think that I'm going to throw it at you or throw it away somewhere. But you're wrong if you were thinking that because I'm going to keep it. I'm going to keep it so that I can learn to grow from this situation. I'm going to grow from all of this hell that I've been going through the past 6 months. Even though I'm still in hell right now, I know that it'll only get better for me. I can only go up from here." _

_Angel then leaned over and kissed his ex's lips for the very last time. _

"_Bye David." Slowly Angel backed away crying, but also relieved that he was finally letting go of him. _

"_Angel, Angel please don't leave me. I'm sorry, I am so sorry Angel please." David pleaded with him reaching his hands out to him. He wasn't ready to let go, never. _

_Angel blew him a kiss shaking his head "No, David I can't. I'm sorry." _

_David saw him opening the door and screamed at the top of his lungs "ANGEL PLEASE!"_

_click the door was closed_

_On the other side of the door Angel broke down, releasing all of the emotions he had bottled up for so long. Danny and Aaron saw him and held him up. _

"_Angel, Angel what happend?" _

_Angel wiped his tears away and held his head up proudly "I let him go." Both Danny and Aaron looked at one another then back at Angel. _

"_I've got to get out of here." Angel pushed past Danny but not after hugging Aaron. _

"_Bye girl, take care of yourself." Angel smiled at him "I will. Thanks for you, being you."_

_The two men watched the young man walk down the hall of the hospital and out of their sight._

_Later on that night Angel sat in the living room of his small apartment staring at the ring that he had placed on the coffee table. He hated to leave David crying and screaming, but he had to do it. A tear fell down his soft tanned face thinking of David's face when he left. Angel got up, walked into his bedroom and brought out his pickle tub and drumsticks. As he sat he placed them on the floor, grabbed a huge blanket and wrapped himself with it. The young man grabbed his legs and laid his head on his knees and wept. _

_ring, ring_

_Angel lifted his head slowly and stared at the phone. _

_ring, ring_

_Angel slowly reached his hand out to pick up the phone, trying not to move from the cocoon he made for himself. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Angel, it's Aaron." he was crying. Angel knew what he was going to say._

"_Angel, David just died."_

_Angel laid the phone down and cried. In his anger, sadness and frustration he hit the cushion of the couch. He finally got himself together enough to talk and put the phone back to his ear. _

"_Sorry." he said quietly._

"_No, it's okay Angel. How are you sweety, do you need anything?"_

"_No, I'm fine. And I'll be fine Aaron thanks for calling me."_

"_Sure."_

"_Aaron, how's Danny holding up?"_

"_He's holding. But he'll be fine, just gotta give him some space and time you know?"_

"_Yeah, well take care Aaron and thanks again."_

"_Angel?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Keep being you, don't change for the bad but for the good. Don't stop being the person that we all love because of this."_

"_Thanks. Bye Aaron."_

"_Goodbye Angel."_

_Placing the phone back Angel smiled, got up, grabbed his pickle tub and drumsticks and walked out the door. _

A nurse came in and checked on all the machines that were hooked up to Angel.

"How are you feeling Mr. Schunard?"

"Fine thanks, but I'm a little thirsty."

The nurse handed him a cup of fresh water which felt wonderful going down Angel's throat. "There you go honey. I got a call from one of the nurses downstairs and she told me that you had two visitors and they're on their way up to see you."

Angel eyes opened wide as he continued to drink the last of the water. The nurset laughed "A ha! I knew that'd get you attention. That was about 5 minutes ago or so, they should-"

Angel and the nurse looked at the door, waiting for whoever it was to come in so that they could see better. Finally a tall dark man entered and sighed a sigh of relief when he saw Angel sitting up. Angel leaped up in his bed, "Lover!"


	7. New Acquaintances

**I DO NOT OWN RENT (MR. LARSON DOES REST HIS SOUL). I ONLY OWN DAVID AND SOME OTHER ADD ON CHARACTERS TO COME. **

**_ITALICS _ _THOUGHTS_**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND ENJOY!**

**Chapter Seven**

**With Joanne**

Joanne knew that she was either going to have to walk to the hospital or take the subway which she really didn't want to do.

_If I walk, I'll never get there in time. What the hell am I going to do! Fuck. _

"Joanne! Joanne!" she turned around hearing a familiar voice "Miss Abram! What happened!" The older woman took a minute to catch her breath "One of the parents, gasp they want to take you to the hospital! Oh Lord I need to work out more." Joanne grabbed Miss Abram's shoulders in excitement "Really! Where are they!"

"Right here!" a man waved at both of the women. He was fairly tall about Collins' height, African-American with long dred locks that weren't sloppy but neatly tied back with a ponytail holder. He wore a pair of jeans with a comfy, collared shirt.

_He looks familiar. _

"Joanne! I'll take you!"

Joanne kissed Miss Abram on the cheek and ran over to the man who looked like he wasn't much older than she was "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

The man smiled and quickly shook her hand "No problem, glad to help you. Come on my car's right over there." They waved back to Miss Abram, who walked back into the theatre.

The two jogged over to the car. The man unlocked Joanne's door and pulled it open for her. She thanked him and he closed it behind her as soon as she was ready. He himself then climbed in the car and they were finally on their way.

"So who you going to see?"

"My friend Angel, something happened to her. I'm not even sure what happened to her honestly."

"Oh man, I'm so sorry."

Joanne glanced at a picture of a little boy that was in the dashboard. She picked it up "This is your son?"

_I knew this guy looked familiar!_

"Yeah that's my boy Steven Jr, although he'd never want me to tell you he's a jr. He's beginning to think he's a professional actor." the man chuckled.

Joanne laughed "Oh yes! Steven! He's playing my bulldog. He's great."

The man looked at the picture in her hand for a moment "Thanks, I think so too."

"I'm really sorry that I had to take you away from him, he loves to have you when he gets ready."

"Oh no, I'm glad to help really. He's a professional actor, he'll be alright. Plus I know Miss Abram will make sure that he's alright while I'm gone. To make sure he has all of his demands."

The two giggled. Joanne really started to like this guy.

He glanced over at the lawyer "I'm Steven by the way. I don't think we've officially met."

"Oh I know who you are my little bulldog won't stop talking about you. So glad to meet you. It's so hard to meet all of the parents, but I try to as much as possible."

"Likewise, need I forget how many times Steven talks about how Miss Joanne said something nice about his acting. He really loves you. You seem to have a great way with kids."

Joanne blushed "I love him too. I know another child in the city that can play a money hungry bulldog better." Joanne giggled to herself at the thought of Benny sitting in the audience of her show and seeing himself being portrayed by a 9 year old boy. She smirked to himself.

_He's gonna love it. I should have told Miss Abram to take a picture of his reaction when Steven comes out on stage._

They finally reached the hospital and pulled up to a temporary parking space. Steven looked at Joanne "Need me to go with you? Will you be alright by yourself?"

Joanne smiled at him "No, but thank you so much again Steve. How can I ever repay you?"

"Just keep helping out with the theatre. Know that Steven and I will be right there to support you. Now hurry and get to your friend. I hope everything's alright with her."

"Thank you so much again." Joanne climbed out of the car and closed the door.

With that he tipped his hand off to her and slowly drove off. Joanne watched him going down the street momentarily thinking about his extremely talented son.

She heard an ambulance's siren which brought her back to reality and she jogged into the hospital.

It wasn't to crowded which usually meant Angel would get care faster. The lawyer walked towards the same nurse's station that Mark and Collins were at previously. She found a nurse on the phone "How may I help you ma'am?"

"Could you please tell me where you have placed an Angel Dumott Schunard? Do you need the spelling?"

"No it's alright dear. Here we are, 8th floor, room 207B. Looks like he's out of intensive care."

_WHAT A RELIEF!_

Joanne sighed "Thank you!"

Joanne left the nurse's and walked up to the elevator and pressed the button. She glanced at her watch and walked into the elevator.

When she finally reached the 8th floor her heart began to race. Even though she knew Angel was out of intensive care, she was still a little worried. Angel of all people didn't deserve to be in a hospital at all. But she knew she had to put her emotions aside and go into her lawyer mode. She found a sign that said Rooms 200A-210B that pointed to the left. She continued to walk in that direction but still found no room with Angel's name or Room Number.

_I can't believe that I can't find a damn room, this is unbelievable. 207B, 207B where the hell is 207B!_

Joanne hated being lost, having things out of her control and being in a place that didn't have their lists right.

_Shit, maybe I should do their directions for them. _

**With Maureen and Sunday**

"Finally!" Maureen dramatically shouted.

Mark and Roger's building never looked so beautiful.

Maureen turned to Sunday "Remind me never to walk that fuckin' far again!"

Sunday tried to smile but simply couldn't. She was to busy trying to stare at all of the people Alphabet City had to offer. She was frightened and couldn't hide it. She had never been on this part of town at all, thinking about that she was more than frightened of what she saw around her. The drug addicts, homeless people and thugs were only something she saw on the news. Now that she was surrounded by it, she couldn't help but be frightened.

Slowly Sunday spotted a homeless man walking towards them. She began to become worried, "Umm, Maureen, Maureen."

Of course Maureen couldn't hear her calling because she was to busy trying to get someone's attention up at the loft.

"MARK! ROGER! MIMI! SOMEBODY THROW DOWN THE DAMN KEYS!"

Then man grew closer and Sunday started to panic "Maureen." She tapped on her shoulder but to no avail. "MAUREEN! TURN AROUND!"

Finally Maureen turned around the face the young woman who's face was pale with fear as the old man walked up to them.

"Hey George!" Maureen smiled and waved at him.

She gave him a high five which he gladly gave back "Here there Miss Maureen. I'll be at your next protest! Keep fighting the good fighting my friend!"

He walked past them both smiling Maureen returned the smile "You know I'll never stop George! See ya later!"

Sunday's heart almost stopped completely. She just couldn't believe that Maureen hadn't noticed that he was so close to them. But Maureen ignored her face and went about her business, screaming and yelling.

"MARK! ROGER!"

_Geez, I swear when I want them they don't answer. But when I don't they're right there!_

Just then a dirty blonde headed guy in a leather jacket and jeans popped out onto the fire scape "We're coming down Maureen! Stay there!"

_Who the hell is that girl?_

And he ran back into the loft.

Maureen began to shiver.

"Do you want your coat back?"

"No it's cool."

Roger eventually came out of the building holding a weeping Mimi close in his jacket. Maureen ran up them both hugging Mimi closely and whispered comforting words to her "Don't cry sweety, Ang will be alright. You know she's not going down without a fight."

Mimi laughed at this as she wiped her tears away. The thought of Angel fighting was what made Mimi smile even more "Yeah, she won't go down without kicking someone's ass in the process." The two bohemians laughed together.

Roger was relieved that Mimi was laughing again and kissed her on her forehead. Maureen sneezed and Roger handed her an old coat "You look like you need this, you'll catch a cold out here."

"Thanks Davis." As she put on the jacket, feeling it's warmth.

The group continued to walk all thinking of different things but one thing three of them couldn't stop thinking about was Angel.

"OH!"

The group stared at her used to these kind of blurts from the performance artist.

"I forgot to introduce you guys! Mimi, Roger this is Sunday Meiers. I found her on the street!" Maureen said cheerfully.

Roger looked at Maureen.

_Only Maureen could find some girl from Park Avenue on the street in Alphabet City._

"Nice Johnson, nice." Roger said to her sarcastically. Mimi paid no attention except for a wave at the girl, she was only thinking of her best friend.

Sunday shyly waved and shook Roger's hand weakly. Roger looked at her with a quizzitve look in his eye "Where you from Sunday?"

Just as Sunday tried to quickly find an excuse not to answer Maureen jumped and pointed towards the subway. "Come on guys, let's go!"

**With Angel, Collins, Mark, Nurse Cora Kingley**

Angel couldn't stop kissing Collins, for some reason he looked damn sexy in that hospital room at that time. Most likely it was the medication, but Angel didn't care. He got his man back. Collins didn't mind a bit. Mark recorded everything, which began to get a little creepy. He loved to see Angel and Collins together, they were the only couple in the group that didn't want to tear one another part...in a bad way. Nurse Kingley the friends as they hugged one another with a look of satisfaction on her face. There's nothing better than a patient seeing their family or friends.

Collins couldn't keep his eyes off Angel. As his lover was surrounded by white he looked just like his name sake.

_An Angel indeed._

The bandage around Angel's head did upset him, but he was more happy to see his lover smiling and talking than anything else. Collins turned to Nurse Kingley who continued to watch happily as Angel posed for Mark on his camera.

"I can still be sexy even with a bandage on my head!" Angel shouted.

The professor walked over to her and held her hand "I wanted to thank you again, for everything."

"You're welcome Tom, that's my job."

"Come on, I want you to meet her."

Angel's bright smile got even brighter when he saw his lover coming back over to him.

_Damn that man is sexy._

"And who is this lover?"

"This wonderful, charming and darling woman is the woman that kept me sane while you were up here Ang. This is Nurse Cora Kingley." At such sweet words the older woman put her head down and smiled.

"Thank you Tom for all that but really dears I'm only doing what all nurses should be doing." She walked over to Angel "Hi Angel, so glad to finally meet you darlin'."

Angel grabbed the woman's hand and squeezed it, "Nice to meet you too. Thank you for taking care of my man, I really appreciate it." Angel then pulled her into a warm embrace. Mark didn't miss a moment, this would be excellent footage for his movie.

Collins look on at them happy that yet another person got to experience the love, warmth and generosity that is Angel Dumott Schunard.

**I KNOW THIS SOUNDS LIKE THE END OF THE STORY...BUT IT'S NOT!**


	8. Learning New Things

**I DO NOT OWN RENT (MR. LARSON DOES, REST HIS SOUL). I ONLY OWN THE ADD ON CHARACTERS. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THEM! **

**_ITALICS _ARE _THOUGHTS _AND _MEMORIES_**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**Chapter Eight**

**With Maureen, Sunday, Roger, Mimi**

As they all sat in the subway car Maureen couldn't remember for the life of her the last time she and Joanne rode on the subway. It had always been with Mark.

_Damn, have we ever ridden on the subway? God I miss her…my pookie…_

Maureen glanced over at the girl who has been her companion for half the day and whom she still didn't too much about.

_Note to self: ask this girl more about herself._

"You okay? I'm sorry that I had to drag you through all of this."

The young woman looked at her "Yeah, I'm fine. A little tired though, so much going on you know?"

Maureen placed her arm around her "Well you can sleep a little, we won't be there for a good while."

Sunday yawned and leaned her head on Maureen's shoulder "Thanks." Soon after she quickly fell asleep.

Roger looked at Maureen with a huge smirk "What are you going to do with her, take her home to mother?"

Maureen snapped her neck towards the guitarist "Shhh Roger. I'm just trying to help her that's all. Geez. Chill."

Roger pulled Mimi closer "Yeah well, if and when Joanne sees you she's going to freak out."

_Shit, they don't know._

"Well I'm sure she would be after what happened earlier this afternoon."

This time Mimi's attention was caught. Roger looked at the performance artist "What did you guys fight about now?"

Mimi was really concerned now "In front of the kids and everything?"

Maureen looked down embarrassingly "I got mad at her for not kissing me."

Roger and Mimi said simultaneously "WHAT!"

The sudden burst of voices woke Sunday "What happened?"

The three of them replied, "Nothing."

"Hell, I'd be mad at you too after what you got mad at Joanne for." Mimi nudged Roger at this. "Baby, don't." Roger shrugged at his girlfriend "It's true!"

Maureen ignored what Roger said and lifted her head "Well I'm sorry Roger but the priority is to get to Angel, not whether or not Joanne gets mad at me."

Maureen looked away from couple and stared at the opposite window. She hated that she said that because that's not how Maureen really is. She's was very sweet and kind among others things, some of those things she had learned from Angel. Even though Maureen was extremely concerned about Angel, she wondered whether or not Joanne would actually forgive her. She had gone off on Joanne on the worst places you could go off on someone…

_Maureen sat in the apartment that her and Joanne shared, bored. She looked at the clock, 12 noon. _

"_Yay! I think I'll go and surprise my baby at work!"_

_Maureen touched up her make-up, packed the lunches she made for Joanne and herself, grabbed her purse and walked out the door. _

_When she got to the building where Joanne's firm was she went straight for the elevator knowing exactly where she was going. She'd never really been to Joanne's work before, but it's better late than never!_

_Maureen looked around at all the people coming and going._

_Muttering under her breath "Uhh, uptight bulldogs. Benny's kind of people."_

_Finally Maureen stopped in the middle of the lobby, raised her arms as if she was on stage and yelled "JOANNE JEFFERSON! WHERE ARE YOU MY BABY, THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE IS HERE!"_

_Suddenly all who were surrounded her turned around to look at her with the most shocked looks on their face. One face is one that Maureen recognized, it was Joanne's. The lawyer's face scrunched up as if she was going to cry right then and there. She probably would have if she didn't have any pride, but this is Joanne we're talking about. Slowly Joanne's co-workers turned each person staring at her, waiting for her to react. Quickly she rose to her feet and walked over to her girlfriend._

_Joanne looked at her girlfriend in horror "Maureen, honey. What are you doing?"_

"_Hi baby! You look hot today! I came to surprise you! Surprise! I brought you lunch! I even tried a new sandwich recipe Angel and Mimi told me about. It's really good!" Maureen shoved brown bag into the lawyer's hand not even slightly noticing the expression that was plastered onto her face. _

_Joanne grabbed the bag and pulled Maureen by the arm down the hall of the firm. Like it was normal the performance artist waved and spoke to the people. Joanne pulled her faster._

"_Hi!"_

"_Hey there!"_

"_Cute jacket!"_

"_I love your shoes!"_

_Joanne threw the door open to the ladies room, letting all who were inside out. She flung Maureen inside closing the door. _

"_Woah! Calm down pookie!"_

"_Maureen Johnson, if my boss was here I would be out of a job and we wouldn't have a place to go home to. I can't believe that you just burst in here like that thinking that everyone is alright with a lesbian couple. We're not in Alphabet City Maureen! Not even there is everyone alright with it. You of all people should know that!"_

"_Oh pookie, don't start. I just came to spend time with you and bring you lunch."_

"_Maureen, I know and that's fine. I appreciate it. But you can't just burst in here yelling what you did!"_

"_I thought you were happy to see me. And why not! I want everyone to know!"_

"_I am happy to see you Maureen, but like I said not every-"_

_Maureen threw her hands up dramatically "Oh! I know what this is about! You're mad at me because I was talking to that bartender guy at the Life yesterday right!"_

"_What bartender were you talking to last night?"_

"_Never mind that! I'm sick and tired of you being mad me for the STUPIDEST REASONS!"_

_Joanne watched her girlfriend in disbelief._

"_I make an effort to come up here and spend time with you, and what do you do! You get mad at me for some DUMB ASS REASON! You know what? Fuck it! I'm leaving!" Maureen, beginning to stomp pushed passed the lawyer making her hit her back on the paper towel dispenser._

"_OW!" Joanne howled. _

_Part of Maureen wanted to stay and check to see if her girlfriend was alright but the stubborn part of her was in way to heavily now. _

_Joanne rubbed her back and reached out "Maureen, honey wait!"_

"_Go to hell Miss Ivy League!" The lawyer's head fell, that was harsh._

_Maureen strutted down the hall of the firm and turned around "Why am I even bothering with you! YOU'RE NOT EVEN THAT GREAT IN BED!"_

_But of course Maureen was lying. Joanne was wonderful. As much as Maureen hated to admit it, Joanne was one of the best lovers she had ever had. _

_Joanne's face went from horror to hysteria in a matter of seconds._

_And with one last dramatic flip of her hair Maureen made her grand exit._

Yeah, not the best place to do that to anyone.

_I've really got to talk to Joanne._

Sunday looked up at Maureen "Hey, umm Maureen?"

"Yeah?"

"Look, I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you doing this for me."

"No prob bob." Maureen chuckled feeling silly at the moment.

Sunday smiled.

"But honestly Sunday, I really want to know why you were in Avenue B with no coat on. You could have gotten so sick."

The young woman looked down at the ground.

_I have to tell her something, she's done all this for me. It would be wrong of me not to._

"Well I, I had just found out something from my boy-, my ex and I was so upset that I ran out of the building and just began to walk."

_Sounds familiar._

Maureen was really interested now. She was afraid at first to ask, I mean she barely knew the girl. But she couldn't stand not knowing about things.

She said as gently and as quietly (within reason) as she could "What did your ex tell you?"

Any other time Sunday would have kept her mouth completely shut and would have uttered a quick "Nothing." But she couldn't keep it bottled in her any longer, she had to tell someone and Maureen was as good as any.

Sunday took a deep breath "Well he was actually a secret from everyone but my best friend for a while still is. I didn't want my parents to know, they would be so pissed. As far as they know I've been going to work at a boutique that my best friend works at. She's been covering my ass since I first started dating him. Sam. That's his name, Samuel Stevens. God I was in love with his name, my love started with his name. Why, I don't know. I thought our names were even cuter together, Sam and Sunday…Geez…Anyway-"

Maureen cut her off "I know this is random, but what's the name of the boutique?"

Sunday gave her a funny look "Street Chic"

_One of Angel's favorite stores, I knew it sounded familiar._

"Sorry, go on."

"Earlier this morning he came, picked me up and we came back to his place like I've been doing every other day…and he…and he…"

Maureen looked at her.

"He told me that he was having a baby with his high school sweetheart whom he was seeing while we were together and that she was moving in with him so they could be a real family."

Maureen gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

_Oh my God, this poor girl._

"I cursed him out and just walked until I found my hopelessly lost. I didn't have my car because my brother had it, so I had no way of getting home. I took a very wrong turn in my anger and eventually bumped into you."

A huge feeling of relief came over Sunday's shoulders and instantly she felt a million times better.

Maureen hugged her "Well I'm glad we did. I'm so sorry that that happened to you sweetie, some dumb shit happens to the best of us."

Sunday chuckled "I guess so. So why were you walking around crying when we met?"

"I yelled at my girlfriend for something stupid, completely embarrassed her, cursed her out and broke up with her."

"Damn."

"Yeah, I know." Maureen eyes began to well with tears. "I didn't even give her a chance to depend herself; I'm such a fucking idiot! Joanne is one of the best things that have ever happened to me."

Sunday rubbed her back, "Shhh. It's okay. Well get through this together."

Maureen wiped away her tears and smiled at the young woman "Yeah, we will."

The subway grinded to a hault which woke Mimi and Roger who conveniently were asleep the whole time. Groggy, Roger turned to Maureen "We here?"

Maureen checked the sign, "Yep. Come on let's go."

The four got up and walked out of the subway car. As they climbed the stairs that let out of the subway Mimi whispered to Roger "I love you." Every time Mimi said that to him, his heart burst into a pace of excitement, yet gratefulness. He was so glad he had her. Roger pulled the dancer closer to him "I love you too baby girl." The guitarist gently grabbed Mimi's face and kissed her.

Once they reached the top they looked around for the hospital or a sign that says one was on the way. Finally Roger let his gaze go from his girlfriend and spotted it two blocks down the street. He pointed "There it is guys come on!"

**With Joanne**

Angel's name had never looked more beautiful. She admired it for a moment as if it was a brand new pair of Doc Martens. She touched it and smiled at the thought of Angel being Angel. Angel had brought so much joy and peace to all of their lives. There never was dull moment with him; he was the life in all of them. They were connected through him. Joanne shuddered at the thought that one day their joy would leave their realm to go to another. Surely the whole group would fall apart.

The lawyer shook her head and massaged her temples. It had been an extremely tiring day. Even though Maureen had hurt her with the things she said, there was no doubt in her mind that she didn't love Maureen. Joanne put her heart and soul into their relationship, always determined to make it work. She wasn't about to give up on it now.

_I just hope she's okay…and warm._

Joanne smiled warmly "My crazy honey bear."

The lawyer sighed and opened the door to Angel's room.

She glanced around at everyone in the room, there was a nurse talking to Angel as Collins was sitting next to him. By the look on Collins' face she could tell everything was in fact, alright. Collins looked up and a smile so bright it would make the sun jealous came across the professor's face "JOANNE!"

She gladly returned the smile walking towards her friend, hugging him "Hey Mr. Collins!"

"What are you doing here? What about the show? I know how important it is to you."

"I got someone to cover for me, I had to come and see about my girl Angel." Joanne walked over to Angel's bed and grabbed his hand. She kissed it "How are you babe? I was so worried about you."

Angel smiled that classic smile "I'm fine Jo. Thanks hunny for coming."

Angel still didn't get why everyone fussed over him so, even though he didn't mind it one bit. Maybe he would never truly know why.

"Of course I came baby doll! Anything for you!"

Angel blushed "Thanks Jo. Where's Maureen?"

Joanne's smile faded.

"I, I don't know Angel."

The street drummer looked at her like she was crazy "What do you mean you don't know!" Angel looked at Collins who slightly shrugged and then to Mark who took his camera away from his eye for once "When she stormed out, no one went after her."

"WHAT! Since when doesn't someone go after her!"

Angel hated arguments even though he could be in them to defend himself, Angel still hated them. He grew up with arguments; they were a way of life a way of communicating in his house. Angel hated to see people that he loved and cared about doing it. He felt like they were a waste of precious time that a lot of them didn't have much of left. Arguing brought Angel back to a place that he didn't want to be in. That's why he was so glad that he and Collins rarely had fights.

Mark sensed the concern in Angel's voice "When I talked to Roger earlier he said that Maureen was on her way to the loft. They were waiting on her and you Joanne to get there so they could leave. I'm sure they're altogether and on their way up here. Mimi sounded really upset though."

Now Angel was really concerned Mimi was his best friend "What? What's the matter with my Mimi-Chica?"

Collins came over to Angel rubbing his soft face with his finger "She was upset about you babe."

Angel looked down, "Oh."

Joanne sighed; a much welcomed calm came about her body.

_Maureen's alright. Good. She's alright. _

Angel looked around at his friends "Well I'm glad everyone's alright. But when I get out of here, we're all going to have a serious talk."


	9. Emotions

**I DO NOT OWN RENT (MR. LARSON DOES, REST HIS SOUL). I ONLY OWN THE ADD ON CHARACTERS. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THEM! **

**_ITALICS _ARE _THOUGHTS _AND _MEMORIES_**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**Chapter Nine**

**With Maureen, Sunday, Roger, Mimi**

Maureen drifted into thought as the four companions walk the two blocks toward the hospital. Since she didn't really know Roger or Mimi very well, Sunday felt alone. She had caused Maureen enough trouble and thought about leaving but then again she didn't want to loose Maureen as a friend (if they were in fact friends). So she decided to stay.

"Maureen."

"Umm Maureen."

Realizing she couldn't get her attention the young woman placed her hand on Maureen's shoulder ultimately startling her.

"What!"

"Sorry about that, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just ready to get there."

What took only 10 minutes felt like 525,600 to Maureen. She never was one to wait for to much anything.

Maureen sighed dramatically "FINALLY!"

Roger glared at her "Ready to face your doom Johnson?"

The performance artist ignored Roger and ran into the hospital.

This time the hospital seemed very busy with nurses, doctors and patients going to and fro. In fact Maureen almost got her foot ran over by a wheelchair.

Sunday wanted to be helpful so she walked up the nurse's station "Hi, we're to here see an Angel…What's her full name Maureen?"

Maureen answers quickly "Angel Dumott Schunard."

"Eighth floor, room 207B."

The nurse watched Mimi and Roger walk behind and stopped them. "How many people are with you mam?"

Roger let go of Mimi a little pissed, he hated when others got in the way of him and his friends "It's only us four, no more no less."

"Well some of you are going to have to wait; there have already been quite a few people up there to see him."

Sunday looked at Maureen.

_Him? Angel is a him?_

Mimi was fed up; she wanted to see her best friend so she moved Roger out of the way and looked straight into the woman's face. She glanced at her name tag "Look, Gladys. Angel is my best friend and something has happened to her. I'd really appreciate it if you just SHUT THE HELL UP and let us go…RIGHT NOW."

Roger smiled at his girlfriend; he loved how feisty she could get.

The nurse, a little frightened let them go. "Go on."

Maureen ran up to her "Well done my dear well done." The dancer chuckled "I can get my stuff done."

The four followed the signs and the room with ease. Mimi ran from Roger and hurriedly opened the door "ANGEL CHICA!"

Angel's face brightened as soon as she saw the leopard print coat "MIMI CHICA!"

Mimi leaped on the bed and hugged her best friend tightly. She rubbed the street drummer's face "Te amo Angel. Mucho, mucho! Come te sientes?"

(Translation: I love you Angel. A lot a lot! How are you feeling?)

Angel smiled at her "Me siento bien, solo me duele la cabesa."

(Translation: I feel fine, my head just hurts.)

Mimi kissed Angel's head "Aww my baby."

"Estabas llorando?"

(Translation: Were you crying?)

Mimi looked down at Angel's chest "Si, me preocupe de ti."

(Translation: I was worried about you)

"Ya no te preocupes, voy a estar bien!"

(Translation: Don't worry anymore, I'll be fine okay!)

Mimi clapped her hands at this, "We're gonna party when you get out of here!"

The two bohemians began to squeal and laugh glad to be together again.

Just then Roger, Maureen and Sunday came in.

The room went quiet. Then all eyes shifted towards Maureen and Joanne who looked back. Poor Nurse Kingley was so confused so she decided to bow out gracefully. But she did know that something about to happen. She turned back to Angel breaking the silence "Well my dear Angel baby I better be going. I'm so glad that I was able to meet you and your friends. They love you. I wish you all the best in life my dear. Will you be alright?"

Angel gently kissed the woman's hand "Thank you so much again. And yes I'll be alright; my Tom will be with me. I'll never forget you."

"And I'll never forget you either." The older woman hugged Collins and Mark. "Take care of her, she's a special one that Angel."

Collins warmly replied "I'll guard her with my life."

The woman opened the door, smiled at Angel once more and walked out.

A strong silence fell over the room once again. Maureen and Joanne's eyes locked immediately. Sunday hid behind Maureen not knowing of what expect. Roger walked over to Angel's bed with a wicked grin on his face. Angel looked up at him "Who the hell is that?" Roger whispered back "Some girl Maureen picked up off the street."

"What!"

Maureen cautiously walked over to the lawyer who was so distraught at her very presence her breathing began to get shallow. Sunday stood back, helpless.

"Hi pookie."

"Hi Maureen." Joanne said still hurting from the afternoon's quarrel.

"Look Jo, I really wanted to apologize for this afternoon. It was wrong of me to say what I said."

"Yeah, I hear you Maureen. But do you ever think about what you say before you say it?"

Maureen put her head down in shame. Usually Maureen did just let things come out of her mouth, she needed to work on that.

"Maureen, the things you said today really hurt me. Out of all the times that you've gone off on me, this was the worst."

"I know Jo but let me explain-"

"No, it's my turn to tell you something now. I love you Maureen, I really do, and you mean the world to me. But I simply cannot sit have and let you strip me of every ounce of dignity that I have left. You told me to get out of your life, do you remember that?"

"Yes I do and I'm-"

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"Did you mean it?" Joanne was emotionally tired now.

A tear fell down Maureen's cheek "No Jo, I didn't mean that."

"Then why did you say it?"

"I, I don't know. I just don't know."

"Maureen I put all of my heart and soul into us. Even though I may seem like a cold bitch sometimes, I only have our best interests at heart. I never meant for you to be angry with me over that, I was only trying to protect the show that we both worked so hard on. There is a time and place for everything and I didn't feel like that was the place. But instead of understanding that, you went off on me like you always do. And to add insult to injury you brought another girl with you. Well I can't take this shit anymore!"

Angel looked up at Joanne "Jo please."

"If you really loved me you wouldn't treat me like the shit you step in!"

"I came to apologize okay! You know how sorry I am!"

"Maureen calm down please." Angel glanced up at them; he knew this was going to get bad.

"You're always sorry Maureen! You always expect me to just forgive you and for us to move on. Well I'm not letting you get away with this and I don't believe you anymore! What you say doesn't mean too much to me right about now! You always say one thing and do another! It's always you giving me an inch when I'm giving a mile!"

The two lovers were now inches apart from one another.

"You act as if you're the shit and that everyone should feel sorry for poor defenseless Joanne. Well fuck that! What about what you do to me!"

"WHAT!" Collins ran over to Joanne and began to hold her back.

Mimi panicked "Somebody stop them!"

Roger walked over to Maureen holding her back as well "No! They need to talk about this!"

Angel muttered rubbing his temples "Guys please."

"What the hell do I do to you but do whatever you want and take care of you!"

Angel began to hyperventilate, he hated arguing.

"Joanne if you love me so fucking much why can't you show it!"

"I can show it!"

"Oh yeah? How!"

"I don't need to prove anything to you Maureen! You should already know that I love you!"

Mimi yelled, crying "Maureen, Joanne please stop it!"

Sunday looked around and ran out of the room.

Joanne said bitterly "Better go chase after your new girlfriend, because I'm not yours anymore!"

Maureen's heart broke into a million pieces. This was exactly what she didn't want to happen; this was the first time that Joanne actually broke up with her. Usually it was the other way around.

"I HATE YOU!"

Joanne turned to look at her, anger fuming "YEAH, I FIGURED THAT OUT THIS AFTERNOON!"

"FUCK YOU JOANNE!"

"NOT ANYMORE!"

Maureen yanked herself out of Roger seemingly tight grip and slapped Joanne.

All hell officially broke loose.

Collins and Roger rushed to the women who were trying to tear one another apart, pulling them away from one another. Mimi jumped from off of the bed and hysterically yelled at them as they were fighting. Mark ran over to Mimi to get her out of the way so she wouldn't get hurt.

Watching the display Angel just sat there. He couldn't believe what was happening. Finally Angel tightly closed his eyes, shook his head wildly and began to scream "STOP IT! STOP IT! DEAR GOD IN HEAVEN ABOVE, JUST STOP IT!"

An uneasy still went over the room. No had ever heard Angel yell like that.

"JUST STOP IT EVERYONE! PLEASE JUST…STOP IT!"

The street drummer broke down.

Violently crying, Angel just continuously shook his head. Collins ran over to his lover, as did Roger to Mimi.

Angel tried to say in between sobs "I just can't take this any longer!"

Collins held Angel tightly, pissed off at everyone for making his Angel cry. Joanne's face was drenched with tears; she couldn't believe that she had helped to make her friend cry so badly. The lawyer grabbed her purse "Mark, give me my keys."

Mark walked over to the lawyer, handing her the car keys "Joanne, don't go please. We all need to talk. Don't walk away from us."

Joanne looked away, tears streaming down her cheeks like small waterfalls "Mark, if this is the trouble that I cause I don't need to be here."

Mark pleaded with her "You don't cause any trouble Joanne, we're your friends and we can work this out together. We're family."

The lawyer walked past Mark, threw the door open and left the room.

Mark ran after her "JOANNE! JOANNE PLEASE WAIT!"

His calls fell on deaf ears as the lawyer continued to walk down the halls slowly going out of sight.

Collins gently rocked his boyfriend, whispering into his ear "It's alright my Angel, its over. Shhhh my love. Don't cry, don't cry."

Mimi's small frame was almost completely entwined in Roger's huge leather jacket.

Maureen stood there speechless. Did she really slap Joanne? Where in the world did that come from?

She looked up and saw the trouble she had caused. She looked over to the weeping Angel "I'm so sorry Angel baby."

Angel lifted his face out of Collins' chest "Come here Maureen."

Maureen ran over to Angel like a child who fell and bumped her knees. The performance artist climbed on the bed and fell into Angel's arms that were out stretched to her. Collins sat behind his lover and rubbed Maureen's shoulders as she cried on him. The two bohemians hugged in a tight embrace, Maureen screaming into Angel's chest. She was so mad at herself, wanting to turn back the hands of time. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't make herself stop crying. Joanne had left her and she knew that it might be for good. Angel looked down at her with tears still coming from his eyes.

Between sobs Maureen screamed, muffled by Angel's arms "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Angel hugged her tighter and stroked her hair motherly "I know my baby, I know."


	10. Running Away

**I DO NOT OWN RENT (MR. LARSON DOES, REST HIS SOUL). I ONLY OWN THE ADD ON CHARACTERS. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THEM! **

**_ITALICS _ARE _THOUGHTS _AND _MEMORIES_**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**Chapter Ten**

**With Sunday**

Running is all she could do. She had a pretty bad habit of running away from things and she knew it. Even though she knew she had to go back and explain herself to Maureen's friends she couldn't stop her feet from doing what they were trained to do. what they've been doing for years. As a small child Sunday always ran away from things that scared her, whether it be her parent's divorce or her sister being kicked out of the house. Often she felt like such a coward and that was one of the many things she hated about herself. Never being able to face her fears or standing up for what was right was something that Sunday always wanted to do, but stupidly never did. The young woman never knew why she acted the way she acted just a few minutes before, but all she knew was that even if she did go back and explain herself it probably wouldn't do anyone a bit of good. If they didn't hate her before, they sure as hell hated her now. But Sunday knew so little of the six bohemians on the eighth floor that were just trying to be accepted themselves, they didn't have time to hate anyone. Sure, it was an easier way to escape her problems but deep down inside she was sick of using that route. It was time for her to grow up, but she just wasn't sure if she was ready.

_No wonder I can't keep any fucking friends._

Finally she stopped running and looked around her.

_Still in the hospital, well I guess this means something if I'm still in the hospital. _

Usually Sunday's feet carried her somewhere that she would be able to completely escape things that bothered her, but strangely her feet kept her in the hospital. The young woman walked up to a couch and sat down. She breathed in deep, exhaled and silently began to weep. Sunday never wanted to cause her new friend or her friends any harm. But somehow she did.

_How could I have ruined somebody life in a matter of seconds? God, I'm getting good at this shit._

The young woman tore at herself inside, hating herself with each breath she took. For so long Sunday needed a friend. With her boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend being the ass he was Sunday slowly began to lose all of her friends. So when Maureen showed her kindness on the street earlier that day, she thought she finally found someone. And seemingly, she thought she lost it all in a matter of hours.

"Good fucking job Sunday, good fucking job." she muttered to herself.

The young woman looked around once more and began to sob in her hands.

**With Joanne**

_I've got to get the hell out of here!_

The lawyer was frantic, she had to get out of this hospital right now right then. This day was just to much for her, and to top it all off she made Angel cry. She'd never seen Angel cry like the before and she hated the fact that she helped him become like that. When she cooled off later she made a mental note to privately apologize to Angel but right now she had to get out. Joanne walked in and out of hallways, until she just couldn't walk any longer. Tears began to stream down her face once more, following the paths of the tears from just moments before. She rubbed her face of all the tears, but knew that her efforts were in vain for there were tears pouring out ever more now. She began to walk again, but with a slower pace. Frustrated, hurt and emotionally exhausted were all words that were an understatement of how she was feeling. Although it would take time to get over Maureen, if it was even possible she knew that eventually she would be okay. How would this affect the group? Immensely no doubt. Everything everyone did affected everyone. But they would have to get over it, because Joanne was determined to. Maureen was her world, nothing would be the same without her. Who would she wake up to? Who would cook her breakfast in the morning? Who would dance with her to her favorite songs? The lawyer wept at the thought of Maureen attempting to cook something that Mimi or Angel had told her about, she loved to make Joanne smile. There was a side of Maureen that probably only Mark and Joanne knew about. Despite being a drama queen Maureen was quite the romantic, even more so than most women Joanne had dated. Maureen took the cake when it came to being sweet and romantic...

_It must have been the worst day of Joanne Legal's Aid career. The lawyer climbed into the car, locked the doors and called Maureen._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi honey."_

"_Hi pookie! What's the matter, you sound upset how was your day?"_

"_It's good to hear your voice."_

"_Awww! You too pookie. How was your day, you didn't answer me."_

"_It was absolutely terrible." the lawyer fought back tears._

"_I'm so sorry pookie, are you on your way home?"_

"_Yeah, I just got out right now. It looks like there's going to be traffic so I won't be home in a good while."_

"_Oh ok well I'll try to have something nice for you to eat when you get here alright?"_

"_That sounds great honeybear."_

"_Ok well let me get going, you be safe and I'll see you soon!"_

"_I will. Maureen?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I love you honey."_

"_Aww my pookie! I love you too. Bye!"_

_As Maureen always did, she hung up right before Joanne could even say anything. Joanne closed the phone and was on her way. _

_It took Joanne an hour and a half to get back home and she was beyond tired. She climbed up the stairs to the apartment they shared and fumbled around for her keys in her purse. Finally she found them and put the key into the lock. Maureen, who was on the other side heard the keys and jogged up to the door opening it. Seeing Maureen's face was surely something she needed to let all the stress off of her shoulders. _

"_Hi pookie."_

_Joanne sighed wearily "Hi baby."_

_As the lawyer began to walk into the apartment Maureen held her hand out. _

"_No entry until you take those boots off."_

_Joanne looked down at her knee highed, stiletto heeled boots and took them off. Maureen grabbed them and leaned her cheek towards her. Joanne smiled and kissed her girlfriend. _

"_Don't move!" _

"_Honeybear what are-"_

_Maureen held out two tall champagne glasses filled with golden champagne. _

"_Here."_

"_Oh honeybear, how sweet."_

_Joanne looked around the living room to their apartment. It was clean (which was never how it was during the week, Saturday morning was their cleaning day) and things were neatly put together. On their coffee table was fresh fruit with a bottle of champagne on ice. There were a few candles lit, giving the room a wonderful lavender smell. The lawyer breathed in deeply and took a sip of her champagne. _

"_Maureen, the place looks great!"_

_The performance artist helped her girlfriend take her jacket off and took her purse. _

"_Thank you pookie. Well, have a seat on the couch over there and dinner will be ready in a minute."_

_The lawyer found her favorite seat in the living room and sat down. Her legs and feet were so grateful to be rid of the stress, as well as Joanne's arms. Joanne reached over to the platter of fruit and took a grape. _

"_Worst fucking day of my life." she said to herself._

_Finally, she saw her girlfriend going from their bedroom to the kitchen._

_Joanne asked cautiously "Honeybear, what are you cooking?"_

_Maureen looked up at her girlfriend "You'll see pookie! It'll be done in just a minute."_

_It wasn't that Maureen couldn't cook, but she just wasn't very skilled at it. _

_After a few minutes Maureen came out with two plates in her hand._

"_Come on pookie! Dinner is ready!"_

_Joanne walked over to the dinner table that was homely and welcoming. She sat down at her chair and looked at the spread on the table. _

"_Maureen you did all of this? In an hour too?"_

_Maureen poured herself more champagne. There were bottles of it all over their apartment, Joanne loved it. _

"_I've been working on it all day actually, but I put a lot more into it when you said you had a bad day."_

"_Wow honeybear, thank you."_

"_Anything for you."_

_Joanne smiled for the first time since she left Maureen early that morning and grabbed her fork. She poked into what looked like baked chicken and took a bite. Words could not express it's taste and Joanne was at a loss for words. _

_Maureen looked at her girlfriend waiting for a response "Well how is it?"_

_Joanne's eyes were closed in pure bliss as she chewed._

"_Pookie."_

_Joanne was in heaven._

"_Pookie!"_

"_Yes!"_

_Maureen chuckled "How is it?"_

"_Absolutely delicious." Joanne grinned._

"_I swear, Mimi and Angel need to make a cook book." Maureen said as she took a bit of her own._

_The two lovers sat and enjoyed the rest of their night, together. _

Joanne thought about going back, she didn't want to loose Maureen. But then she thought again. She didn't want to go through all of the shit that came with Maureen either. Joanne didn't know what to do, she wanted Maureen but not the shit that came with her. So she was in a bit of a problem.

The lawyer seemed to have calmed down a bit as she walked through the hospital. The tears had certainly stopped and Joanne was grateful. She looked up and saw someone sitting on a couch. The lawyer looked at the young woman that was crying, why did she look familiar? And it dawned on her that it was that girl that Maureen had came with!

Sunday looked up, sensing someone staring at her and the two women's eyes met. One with anger, one with sadness. Joanne had three choices: to walk away, kick this girls' ass or talk to her. Well the third was completely out of the question but for someone reason Joanne started to speak "Why are you still here?"

The young woman looked up terrified "I, I don't know. I got lost."

"Well you need to get the hell out of here, don't you think you've cost enough trouble?"

Sunday got out of her seat and walked towards Joanne "Look, I-"

Joanne held her hand out "Not a word from you. You don't deserve to say anything."

The young woman looked at her with a funny look "Look I didn't do anything alright?"

"Oh yeah? Well why the hell were you with my girlfriend!"

"It wasn't anything like that at all! Maureen had found me, I was on the street because-"

"Because you're a whore and can't get your own girlfriend!"

Sunday was pissed now, why was this woman trying to get into a fight with her? "You know what? Listen to me right now. I'm not after Maureen okay? I don't like Maureen like that, she is...she was my friend and she was being nice unlike someone right now."

"Then why the hell were you with her!"

"Because I had just been dumped by my asshole boyfriend, I ran from him I was cold and Maureen lent me her jacket!"

Joanne's anger subsided a little "Are you telling me the truth?"

"Of course I am! I'm not after her, we're..we _were_ just friends."

Joanne looked at the woman, glaring at her.

Sunday looked at her with tears in her eyes "Look I'm sorry for all of this shit thats happened, I really am. I never meant for anyone to get hurt or upset. Maureen let me tag along with her since I was in Alphabet City with no coat, car or money. She was just doing me a kind service. I never meant any of this to happen." the young woman broke down in front of Joanne.

Maybe this girl was telling the truth. Even though Joanne could be a cold bitch, she didn't have the energy to be one right at that moment. The lawyer searched through her purse and took out a $20 bill. "Here." Her outstretched hand waved the money at the other woman. Why Joanne was giving this girl money, she didn't know. But the lawyer realized just how much Angel was rubbing off on them all.

Sunday wiped her tears away "What, what is this for?"

Joanne stood stone face "For a cab. You need to get out of here. Go home."

The young woman was dumbfounded, was this woman really giving her money? "I, I can't accept this. I need to go apologize to Maureen."

"She'll understand if you just go."

"How will I know if she has forgiven me if I don't go and apologize?"

"Some things are better left unknown."

The young woman took the money "When you talk to her please tell her how much I appreciate her and that I wanted to thank her? Will you tell her that?"

Joanne looked down and then back up to the young woman "I'll tell her." Knowing that she might not even talk to Maureen again, only time would tell.

The lawyer watched as Sunday ran off towards the elevator. She herself walked towards a different elevator, stepped inside and was gone.

**With Miss Abram at the Theatre**

The show was opening in 5 minutes and Joanne was still no where in sight. The older woman ran through the dressing rooms whispering " Five minutes until places everyone! Five minutes until places!" Children were everywhere scrambling about to get to their places. The dishes and spoons were surrounding her. She gave them all a quick once over and shooed them to their places. She held a clipboard in her hand and counted off everyone.

"5 dishes, 5 spoons, one cow, one diet coke, one harvest moon, one cowbell, four backup singers, one Mindy, one Benny the bulldog...oh no! Where are my Mindy and Benny!"

Mindy was what Maureen named the narrator character and Benny was...well Benny.

Miss Abram spotted the two going over their lines "Come on darlins' it's show time!"

The little boy whose father Joanne had gotten a ride from earlier that day pulled on Miss Abram's skirt "Miss Abram, Miss Joanne's gonna be here right?"

"I'm not sure darlin', I sure hope she will. I don't think she'd miss your performance at all. But it was an emergency."

The little boy looked down "Oh okay."

Miss Abram looked at him with sad eyes "Come on honey, you know she's here in spirit."

A few seconds later the little boy peeked through a side curtain and saw how big the crowd was getting. He let out a small sigh and saw his father sitting in the front row which comforted him. He wasn't on until the second part of the show anyway which might give Joanne some time to get there.

The stage was elaborately decorated. Mimi and Angel had completely did the place up. Both putting their artistic talents to full use, with Maureen's supervision of course. It looked very close to Maureen's stage near tent city, but a little more children friendly. Mark patched up all of the microphones and televisions to play child friendly videos of cartoons all the while filming everyone working together. Roger's main thing was the music, he composed all of it himself and couldn't wait for Maureen to hear it. Collins had wired the whole place up and it was beautifully lit. The lights and wiring was exactly like the performance space and at the time Collins began to wonder if Maureen was going to come out and do a show for them instead of the kids...

_Mimi and Angel were on the stage painting. _

"_This color is fabulous! Let's use it!" Angel said loudly._

"_No Ang, it needs to be a little darker." Maureen said supervising._

_Angel looked up at the performance artist "Gonna help master?"_

"_Yeah I will...later."_

_Mimi looked at Angel "Yeah in a million years."_

_As they continue their worked Maureen looked up to Collins who was on a ladder wiring things together. He held up a piece of wiring that looked something out of a space movie "Mo is this where you want this thing hooked up!"_

_Maureen shaded her eyes with her hand "Yep! That's perfect baby!"_

_Joanne spotted her girlfriend on the stage, looking like she was on top of the world. Maureen looked up at her and ran up to her "Pookie!" _

_Joanne hugged her girlfriend "Wow they're getting things done around here. Good job guys!" _

_All three of them gave their different moans and groans "Yeah right." "Uh huh." "Whatever." _

_Joanne rolled her eyes and looked at Maureen who was focused on the stage. "It's gonna be awesome." _

_The lawyer squeezed her girlfriend "Yep. It is." _

_Mark walked by with a television in his arms "You guys invite Benny?" _

_The performance artist's voice soared "Yep! You know I_ _did! He said he'd be here opening night!" _

_Collins spoke as he came down from the ladder "I just hope he doesn't start any shit this time, the kids don't even know what they're saying. How the hell did you guys get this approved anyway?" _

_Joanne smirked "Maureen did some major acting."_

_Maureen beamed "Hell yes! I was brilliant!"_

Finally, it was show time. The lights went off and the kids scuffled onto the stage. One single spotlight cameonto the stage and there was the little girl who looked exactly like Maureen standing on the stage. Benny who was seated in the second row not far from Steven Jr.'s dad looked at the little girl in horror, and he was in for another protest only children friendly.

The little girl was looking down, sighed and snapped. The lights came on instantly. Parents began to clap.

The girl looked up "Last night, I had a dream."

**LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER...IT'S GOING TO BE THE FIRST ACT OF THE PLAY...AND SOME OTHER THINGS. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER! I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE FOR A FEW DAYS BECAUSE OF MIDTERMS BUT LOOK OUT FOR ME!**


	11. Problems with the Heart

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, so I decided not to write out the play after all. It would take to dang long and I mean if you've seen "Over the Moon" (which I know you have because you're either RENThead or you just know the story well) you'll know what it would be like. A bunch of cute children playing Elsie the cow, the dish and the spoon etc. **

**Yay! Midterms are over and I have some more time to write. **

**Once again I DO NOT OWN RENT.**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**_Italics _are _thoughts_ and _memories_. **

**Chapter Eleven**

**With Joanne**

Joanne couldn't believe what had just happened. Did she actually say those things Maureen? Did Maureen actually say those things to her? Did they actually make Angel go to the point of crying?

This whole day gave Joanne another reason to drink. When Maureen would go out for auditions (so she says) at night and wouldn't come home for a while Joanne would bring herself to drink. She never told anyone, but she knew she eventually had to. The drinking was becoming a problem again. The lawyer knew that she wanted to get up to the community Theatre to at least see the second half of the show, but the alcohol bottles were calling her. It's been said that if you lived in a household of a parent that had an alcoholic problem, the child _usually_ would become one as well. Even though Joanne's mother loved and took care of Joanne, she still drank causing lots of troubled times when she was a child. Joanne actually didn't even start to drink this heavily until college. All of the stresses of going to a top notch school, along with having a 4.0GPA, along with struggling with her sexuality took a very hard toll on Joanne's mental health. Late at night Joanne would curl up in her bed while her roommate was out and would drink until she completely passed out. Once she had an alcohol level so high that it was twice over the legal limit and she had to be hospitalized. Luckily, no one ever found out and the matter was over with within a few days. After a while, the heavy drinking went to a point where Joanne could control how much she drank and would be fine about it. But today, she didn't think would be that kind of a day. Still, she constantly reminded herself that the kids would want her there, especially Steven Jr. So Joanne drove past her favorite bar, and drove onto the way of the Theatre.

When she arrived, cars were filled up along the street and parking lot. After she finally found somewhere to park Joanne looked into the mirror and tried to fix herself up enough so that she wouldn't at least look like she went to hell and back. She got out of the car, and walked into the Theatre.

There were people all over the place. Parents, teachers and family members of all of the talented kids tussled about talking and laughing. As the lawyer weaved through the crowd, she smiled weakly and nodded occasionally at the people who had no idea that she and Maureen, two lesbians had created it.

Miss Abram turned around after one of the teachers pointed to Joanne. "Darlin'! Joanne my darlin'!"

Joanne smiled at Miss Abram's happiness to see her and waved weakly to her "Hi Miss Abram. How is the show coming?"

Miss Abram saw that something big had happened to the lawyer and her smile slowly disappeared "Oh Lord honey, what in the world happened? Is your friend all right?"

Joanne looked down at the floor, then back to the older woman "Yeah she's all right, but it's a long story Miss Abram. How is the show coming?"

Miss Abram took the hint, smiling once again "Oh my goodness darlin' they're LOVING IT! It's a success! They gave the children a standing ovation just after the first act ended. They're even talking about having the children do it again for the mayor! You and Miss Maureen should be so proud!"

The sound of Maureen's name made Joanne wince, bringing back all of those feelings from earlier "For the Mayor huh? Oh my goodness, I can't believe it. We are proud Miss Abram we are. I'm so glad it's going so well. The children have certainly worked hard."

Miss Abram looked around "There's that man again. He says he knows you and Miss Maureen."

Joanne looked over to see Benny looking for her, the expression that was plastered on him was priceless. "Benny! Over here!"

Benny spotted Joanne and weaved through the crowd "Wonderful show Joanne, looks insanely familiar."

The lawyer brought up a smile "Well you of all people should be enjoying it. You inspired Maureen and I to write it. Are you going to stay for the second act?"

Benny smirked "I wouldn't miss it for the world." With that he walked away, walking back over to his wife Alison who was looking for him.

_Benny is never going to change._

Miss Abram looked down at her watch "Ten minutes to show time! Come on Miss Joanne, the children will want to see you."

Children were again running about, laughing and shouting. Immediately the little girl that played Elsie the Cow came up to Joanne "Miss Joanne! Where were you? I didn't see you in the crowd!"

Joanne's heart sank, she knew she should have been here. "Oh honey, Miss Abram told me that you were excellent, just like I knew you would be. I didn't have to watch because I know you would have done a wonderful job whether I watched or not."

"Thanks Miss Joanne!" Extremely satisfied with those words, the little girl shuffled off

"Darlin' I need to go and see if my dishes and spoons are all shiny for the second act. I'll see you in a minute." With that Miss Abram ran off.

"Thanks Miss Abram!" she called out to her. Joanne looked around, tired and wanting a drink badly.

"Miss Joanne!"

The lawyer turned around "Steven!"

The two hugged. "Well hello there Benny the Bulldog. How are you? You ready to get those dishes and spoons to pay the rent?"

The little boy's smile grew wide "Yup! But I'm a little nervous."

Joanne held the boy on his shoulders "You have nothing to be nervous about. This is your stage, and you own it. Now go finish getting dressed. I'll be out there to watch you."

The little boy ran off carrying his bulldog head. She laughed as he waved to her with the paws he had for hands. The lawyer waved back and went to sit down on a bench.

For only a moment Joanne went deep into thought.

_Fuck. I need a drink._

What would Joanne do now? She knew that Maureen would have to come back to the apartment to get her things. The whole group would be torn apart and that alone put more and more stress upon her shoulders. Surely Angel would try to get them back together again. Would it work? Could they make it work? Would Joanne want it to work? So many questions ran through her head that she thought it would explode. It wasn't until Miss Abram called places that she got up and walked to the side of the Theatre to catch a seat next to Steven Jr.'s dad.

The man saw her and smiled greatly "Hey there Joanne. How are ya?"

Joanne pained a smile "I'm doin' all-right Steven thanks. But I could be better."

"Yeah, can't we all? Oh hey how is your friend doing? Is she all right?"

Joanne thought back to Angel hysterically crying "Yeah, she'll be all right. Thank you again."

"Anytime, anytime."

Soon the lights began to fade and in darkness the Theatre became.

**With Angel, Maureen, Collins, Mimi, Mark, Roger**

The room was at an uncomfortable silence as no one moved from the positions they were in when the Maureen and Joanne were fighting.

Maureen breathed into Angel's chest and sighed heavily. "Angel, I am so sorry."

Angel looked down at Maureen "It's all right honey. We'll get through this."

Mimi took her head out of Roger's chest as he wiped her tears away "You okay babe?"

The dancer nodded and looked toward Angel "Ang, how are you feeling baby?"

Angel looked up at Mimi, still holding a weeping Maureen "I'm all right, just really tired."

Collins took that as a hint to kiss Angel's forehead "Do you want us to go babe?"

"I just want to lie down. Too much shit going on for me right now."

With that Mark got up from his chair and walked over to Angel's bed. "Come on Maureen. You can crash at the loft until we figured out what the hell to do."

Maureen took her face out of Angel's chest "Thanks Marky."

Angel looked up at Maureen's face which was smeared with eyeliner and mascara "Clean yourself up honey, you look like shit. Always leave looking fabulous. It's either fabulous or not at all."

Maureen weakly chuckled "Yes Miss Angel." She hugged the drag queen tightly whispering I love you into his ear, as he said it back.

Mark grabbed Angel's hand "We'll be back tomorrow to come see you. I talked to the nurse and she said that you'd be out of here by late tomorrow."

Angel smiled at Mark, he always gave him reassuring news "Thanks Marky. Take care of my girl. She's a handful."

Mark rolled his eyes "Yeah, don't I know it. Tom you coming?"

Collins' grip on Angel got tighter "I'll catch up to you guys later, I'm not leaving Ang here."

Mark knew that Collins would probably stay there all night with Angel. Collins was the loyal type and wouldn't leave anyone he truly loved. So with Angel there was no exception.

Mimi got off of Roger's lap and walked over to Angel who gave her a big hug "_Te amo _Mimi-Chica. I'll see you tomorrow, _si_?"

The dancer kissed Angel on the cheek "_Si."_

Angel wiped a tear from Mimi's face "_Mejores amigas_ _para siempre_?" (Translation: Best Friends Forever?)

Mimi lifted her head proudly "_Siempre." _(Translation: Forever.)

Roger looked over to Collins "We'll be back in the morning man."

After everyone had left Angel sighed heavily "Baby, what the hell is going on with us?"

Collins held Angel tightly "I don't know babe life I guess."

"Life. Yeah." Angel turned around to semi face his lover. "I love you Tom Collins."

"I love you too, my Angel."

As the two lovers shared a small, but sweet kiss Collins thought back to this morning.

"Ang, what was bothering you this morning?"

_Fuck. He remembered. Collins always fucking remembers._

"I was thinking about some stupid shit from my past is all babe."

Collins grabbed the remote to the television and turned it off. "What part of your past Ang?"

"Babe, I'm really tired."

"Ang, what part of your past? Why don't you want to tell me?"

"I do want to tell you it's just that, I don't know. I want to leave it behind me."

"Ang if you left it behind you babe, you wouldn't have been thinking about it in the bathroom today."

_Dammit, he did it again. _

"Well I was thinking about my ex."

"David?"

"Yes."

"What made you think of him?"

"I don't know, I was just thinking about all the shit that he had did to me."

"You still haven't forgiven him have you?"

Angel looked away, his eyes filling with tears. "No I don't think so. I, I just still can't believe that he did that to me you know? After all we had been through."

Collins rubbed Angel's arm comfortingly.

"He was the love of my life and he just recklessly did something to hurt someone else. How could someone be so cruel and want to hurt another human being? It's just not worth it to me."

"Well babe, sometimes when people are hurt they feel like they have to hurt someone else so that, that person can know how they're feeling. Stupid? Yes. Selfish? Yes. But that's just how some people are and maybe David was like that."

Angel thought hard about what Collins said. Was David like that?

"No babe, David wasn't like that. He, he never acted that way with me."

"Yes Ang he might not have, but that doesn't mean that he wasn't feeling it. You know Ang, people have a tendency to act differently around you than they would with others."

"Why?"

"Because you're you. Because of your love for life and happiness. That causes people to act like they wouldn't normally act."

Once again Angel changed the subject from him and back to Collins. Which he still hadn't caught onto yet. Angel looked up at his lover "Do you act differently around Roger and Mark than you do with me?"

Collins looked down, at a loss for words. "Well umm, I mean it's the guys Ang."

Angel smirked "So."

The professor began to stutter "So, that means . . . "

"So you're telling me that you don't act like the sweet lovable teddy bear that I know and love?"

"Well . . . "

Angel said in his best man voice "So you act like 'I'm Mr. Big Tough Guy Collins. Merry Christmas Bitches!'"

Collins laughed out loud embarrassed "I kind of have a rep to keep up Ang. That's how it's always been."

Angel got a devilish look in his eye "So you wouldn't want me telling Mark or Roger how you moan like a teenager when I nibble on your ear?"

"Ang! Not so loud!"

Angel laughed "Ah ha! So you wouldn't want me to tell them how you call my name when we 'play' at night?"

"I do not call your name."

The drag queen sat up in his bed and turned around quickly "Liar! Yes you do. You say Angel oh Angel!"

Collins looked at the door as Angel continued to mimic Collins "Oh Angel! Yes Angel! Oh baby right there oh yeah Angel!"

"Angel stop that!"

"Oh yeah Angel!"

"Stop it!" Collins had had enough, soon he began to tickle Angel.

"No Collins stop it!" he tried to say as he was being tickled under his shoulders.

"Say you'll never say that again Angel! Say it" Collins said as he tickled Angel more fiercely.

Angel couldn't help it when Collins tickled him, "Ahhh! Okay, okay I won't say it any more." More laughter from Angel.

Collins had a devilish grin "Promise me Angel!"

"I promise Collins! I promise!" Angels' laughter could be heard all through the hall of the hospital.

"Good girl." And with thisCollins leaned over to kiss Angel who happily obliged.

A sound of the door opening startled Angel and Collins. It was a nurse whom both Angel and Collins never seen before. They watched her to see how she was going to react to them. The nurse looked up at them "Mr. Schunard you are just way too loud in here dear. We're gonna have to quiet down a little bit alright?"

Collins and Angel both looked down sheepishly "Sorry."

"That's all right. How are you feeling dear? Do you need anything?"

Angel looked at the nurse and smiled "Nope. I"m good. Do you know when I'm going to get out of here?"

The nurse checked the machines and looked at Angel's head "On my paper it says tomorrow afternoon around 4pm. But for right now, you need to rest."

The nurse noticed Collins "Hi how are you? I'm Sandra."

The professor held out his hand "Very nice to meet you. Tom Collins."

Angel smiled at Collins, he loved to hear him say his name.

"Well Mr. Collins it was very nice to meet you and Mr. Schunard-" The drag queen quickly cut her off "Angel, call me Angel."

"Angel, you need to let the sandman take you. You'd be surprised at what going to sleep at 7:30 can do for you."

Angel saluted to her "Yes mam."

The nurse smiled at the two "Behave yourselves."

Angel looked at Collins who looked at the ground shyly "We will."

With that the nurse left the room. Angel grinned at Collins "Baby, you are so shy."

Collins felt his cheeks grow warm "Yeah I know. I can't help it."

Angel pulled his lover's arm closer around him "Well I think you're sexy when you act like that."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah." Angel poked his lips out for a kiss. "Very sexy."

**With Maureen, Mark, Roger & Mimi**

Roger walked around the loft with a coffee cup in his hand talking to Mark "Wonderful fucking day huh?"

Mark looked up from his camera "Shhh Roger. Maureen's sleeping."

Roger shook his head. Mark was back to his old Maureen's sleeping shit again.

"Whatever man. Goodnight."

Mark looked up at him "Night. Take your AZT."

Roger rolled his eyes as he popped the pill into his mouth.

"Tell Mimi to take hers too."

"I got it." Roger snapped.

Mark looked over to the sleeping Maureen, her face stained with tears. He walked over to her, moving the hair out of her face. He stopped to look at how beautiful she still was. He hadn't because he was still trying to get over the performance artist and again he failed miserably. Mark sighed.

"You still love her don't you?" Mimi came in wearing one of Roger's huge shirts.

Mark got up quickly, clearing his throat "Um what? I thought you were asleep Meems."

Mimi walked over to the film maker and kissed him on the cheek "It's okay babe, you don't have to hide it. Love isn't something you can easily hide."

Mark sighed again and looked down at Maureen who stirred for only a second "But it's not me who she loves."

Mimi hugged Mark "Sweety, all things happen for a reason. Maybe she just wasn't right for you like you thought."

_Yeah, but then I'm the one who is alone. With no one._

Mark tried to hold back the emotion in his voice "Yeah maybe so Meems. Well goodnight."

Mimi looked up at Mark "Night Marky. Get some sleep okay?"

"I will."

Mimi walked over to Roger's door and closed it softly.

Mark walked over to his projector and dusted it off with an old rag.

_Just you and me buddy. _

"Mark?" Maureen's voice was tired and stressed.

Mark turned around "Maureen? You feeling all right?"

He walked over to her and put his arm around her. Maureen nodded, wiping her face "I'm really sorry again for all the shit that I cause Mark I really am."

Mark looked down at the floor. He didn't know what to say.

"I guess I just don't realize how much we all affect one another. Every choice we make can utterly affect everyone else. Sometimes I love the fact that we all love one another so much, but sometimes I wish that it was only me that I was affecting. I'm just so sorry Mark."

"It's all right Maureen. We'll get through this, together. You know Angel isn't going to let us tear apart like this. We'll all be fine."

Maureen missed Mark's optimism "Yeah, I know we will. But I just don't know how it's going to be with me and Jo not together anymore. I know we fight a lot but Mark, I really think that this is it."

Mark looked out into the dimly lit living room of their loft "Yeah, what is going to happen?"


	12. Good Morning

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hope you guys like this chapter, I'm trying to figure out how I want to go about the rest of the story. But have faith in me, it will come. I didn't actually mean for this to turn into a MaureenJoanne fic (even tho it isn't) but that's just how the story came out. I'm kind of letting the story go where it wants to go for now, but I'll figure something out. I'm trying to turn this into an epic! ;) **

**Once again I DO NOT OWN RENT.**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**_Italics _are _thoughts_ and _memories_. **

**Chapter Twelve**

**With Angel **

The next morning Angel opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room, Collins was no where to be found. He knew that he couldn't sleep here, but would probably find a way.

_Guess he went home._

The sun was trying to peek itself through the shades of his room and Angel smiled. "Good morning New York."

"Good morning Angel." said a male nurse as he opened the shade.

"Good morning." Angel said happily.

The nurse was quite tall almost Collins' height, with a dark complexion and hazel green eyes. He was handsome, but he wasn't Collins. The handsome nurse walked over to Angel, checking the machines "How do you feel today?"

Angel smiled "Just fine thanks, ready to get out of here."

The nurse chuckled "Breakfast first." The nurse went out of the room and came back pushing a cart with a tray on it. He opened it revealing some of the most bland looking food ever.

Angel's face grimaced "Oh God. What is that?"

The nurse laughed "That, is food Angel and you better eat or I'll have to feed it to you."

_Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me. No, I shouldn't, Collins wouldn't like that, or would he?_

Angel put on his best flirtatious face "Why don't you?"

"Not today Angel, I've got a long shift ahead of me." He said as he looked at his watch. "But I'm going to trust you that you will eat, no matter how bland the food is."

Angel looked down at the plate "Can't I spruce it up or something? Do you have any salt or pepper?"

The nurse began to walk out of the room and he said doing his best French accent "Bon Appetite!"

"Thanks." Angel said rolling his eyes.

Since he figured it would be one of the last meals here he figured he should eat it anyway.

_And when I get home, I'll make myself some real food._

The same male nurse came in again and looked at Angel "Angel you have a visitor."

"Thanks!" he said waving flirtatiously. The nurse rolled his eyes and opened the door for Collins who was holding six red roses.

"Baby! Are those for me!" Angel clapped happily.

"Of course my love." Collins said smiling.

Collins walked over to his lover kissing him. Angel took the flowers and smelled them. "Oh baby they're beautiful! Thank you!"

Collins sat in the bed next to Angel, kissing his temple "Your welcome my love. I see you were eating."

Angel and Collins both grimaced.

"I probably should close my eyes when I take a bite."

"Ang, you need to eat. Did you take your AZT?"

Angel sighed "No not yet. Why don't you take it for me?"

Collins laughed "Oh no you don't Angel Dumott Schunard, you take your medicine like a good girl."

Angel smirked seductively "Yes daddy." Angel took the pill out of Collins' hand and took it. "So did you go back to the loft?"

"Yep. Of course I walked into it seeing Mark holding Maureen as she slept."

Angel took a bite "I don't think Mark will ever get over Maureen, she's too fabulous."

"I guess, if you say so babe. I just don't know what they're gonna do."

Collins rubbed Angel's cheek with his finger wiping away some of the dried tears from the day before.

Taking a sip of orange juice "Well like I said, if they don't get their shit together I'm kicking everyone's ass. Even yours hunny. Angel Dumott Schunard is going to go on an ass kicking spree."

Collins looked at his lover "Why are you going to kick my ass?"

Angel grinned at the professor "Because it's cute."

Collins shook his head, kissing Angel's temple again "I love you Angel. Even if you are going to kick my ass, or kiss it."

Angel slapped Collins playfully "You would want me to kiss it."

Collins leaned back on the bed "Yeah. You're right."

"Collins!" Angel said laughing.

**With Joanne**

The lawyer had again managed to drink until she passed out. The play was a complete success last night and the Mayor himself wants to come see it this coming Friday. Joanne and Maureen would have to act like they were fine when they got interviewed tomorrow. Joanne hated to fake how she was feeling, but she would have to. Rehearsals started tomorrow afternoon and she knew she had to get herself together for the kids.

She woke up hunched over the toilet in the bathroom of her apartment. Joanne was seriously hung over, feeling like she had a brick that weighed a ton on her head. When she moved she knocked over a bottle, as she tried to get her vision back she picked it up to see what it was. "Whiskey." She muttered angrily to herself. She stumbled to get herself up and grabbed her head, she knew that her headache probably wouldn't go away for a few days.

"Maureen." She said.

The lawyer walked to the bathroom counter, looking into the mirror. Her eyes were severely sunken in and she looked like she got hit by a car.

Joanne cried out loud "God help me!"

As much as she didn't want to see anyone today, she needed to see Angel. After what happened yesterday afternoon, she knew that she had to apologize. She figured that they wouldn't let Angel out until later on this afternoon so she would go a while before then. Right now all she wanted to do was sleep. Sleep away all of her problems. Sleep away Maureen and her memory.

Joanne grabbed a bottle of water and stumbled toward the bedroom. Maureen's clothes were still all over the floor, and from routine Joanne stepped over them crawling on the bed.

"Fuck!" she cried. "Even the pillows smell like her!"

Joanne cried into the pillow, holding it. The pillow muffled her words as she smeared her face into it "Maureen! I love you so much. I love you."

**With Maureen, Mark, Mimi, Roger**

Mark was the only one up. He was always the first to be up.

A few minutes before Collins had come by before he went to see Angel to see if everyone was all right . . .

"_Mark, I don't know how you feel about this but we need to get them back together or it's going to tear the whole group apart."_

_Mark looked down to the floor, not sure of how to feel in the first place. "I know Collins, I know. God why does everyone want me to do everything! Why do I have to be the one to save everyone, to watch everyone! Why can't I ever have someone! What did I do in this fucking world to deserve this?" _

_Collins looked at his friend, at a loss for words. He hated to see Mark in such a lonely state. He didn't deserve it. "Mark. I'm not trying to hurt you here man. I'm your friend, have been for a long time. Angel and I, we just don't want this group to go down the toilet. I thought you would agree with me."_

_Mark answered angrily "I do agree with you! I do care about the group I do. But when is the group going to stop and think of Mark? When is the group going to start to care about what the fuck I want for once!"_

"_Come on man, you know we all care a lot about you."_

"_Oh really? Then why is it that everyone comes back to me when their shit isn't going well? Why do I have to pick up the fucking pieces for everyone? I'm sick of that shit Collins, I'm fucking sick of it!"_

_Collins put the cigarette back into his mouth "Mark all I'm going to say is this: If you don't think that anyone in the whole group cares, Angel and I do." With that the professor grabbed his coat, the roses and walked out of the loft._

Mark took a sip from his coffee cup and sighed.

_Why the fuck do I have to go through what I have to go through?_

"Hey." Maureen'svoice was crisp, but also had a hint of hurt in it. "Good morning."

Mark adjusted his glasses as he turned around "Morning. Did you sleep well?"

Maureen brought the blanket was around her closer to her body to keep warm. "As good as that old couch would let me."

Mark's gaze went back out to the window as he slightly nodded. Maureen looked behind her to see if Roger or Mimi were up, she turned back stepping closer to Mark. "Look, Mark I really wanted to thank you for letting me crash here. That was very sweet."

Mark bitterly walked away from her carrying his cup "Oh you know me, always picking up everyone else's shit as they take it off."

Maureen looked at him confused "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Mark walked up to her so that they were face to face. "I'll tell you what the hell that means. That means that I am sick and tired of cleaning up after you Maureen. I did it while we were together and I'm doing it while you and the person that you cheated on me with are fighting. I'm going to concentrate on myself for once and try to live my life as best as I can. I loved you Maureen, you know what fuck it why lie I still do! What you did to me, was beyond fathomable. How can you walk around acting like everything is all right when it isn't? Why didn't you consider my feelings about it?"

Maureen didn't know what to say, she thought that Mark had dropped it a long time ago. "Mark, I thought that you were cool with this."

"How the fuck could I be cool with it! You wouldn't have given me enough time too! Just jumped at the chance to be with someone else because I wasn't cutting it. I wasn't good enough for you. I'll never be good enough for you." Mark slammed down the coffee cup on the table shattering it and cutting his hand. "Fuck!" He grabbed his hand, the blood running down his arm. Maureen pulled Mark into the kitchen turning the faucet on. The cold water made Mark wince a little until he could feel the temperature change. The warm water felt heavenly on Mark's hand as the blood rushed down the sink. Maureen grabbed a few paper towels and began to wipe the wound. "Oh Mark." She muttered.

"Ow Maureen, that hurts."

"Shhh. I know it does hold on I"m trying to help."

Mark snatched his hand away "I don't need anyone's fucking help, let go." The film maker walked over to a cabinet, grabbing a towel. He turned his head over his shoulder to Maureen "Don't bother knocking on the door, I don't want to be disturbed right now." With that he slammed the door closed.

Maureen wiped up the sink and walked over to the couch. She sat down, curling her legs underneath her for warmth. The performance artist simply could not understand why she affected people the way she did. It was certainly a curse and a blessing.

A groggy Mimi walked out of Roger's room rubbing her eyes. "Mo. You're up?"

"Yep. How are you girl?"

"I'd be better if Mark didn't slam the door so early in the morning. What happened?"

"Long story, don't want to talk about it."

Mimi walked over to the couch and sat down next to Maureen. She placed her hand out so that she could grab part of Maureen's blanket. The two friends wrapped themselves in the blanket, using each other for warmth.

Maureen looked out into the living room. "I don't know Meems, maybe I should just leave."

"No way chica, you're not leaving. We'll work this out, together."

"I feel like I'm such a burden on everyone, especially Mark."

"Oh no chica, he's just upset, but he'll be all right. But we're not letting you leave."

"We're?"

Mimi looked at Maureen. "Yup. Me, Angel, Collins, Roger, Mark and Joanne. We're not going to let you leave over this."

"Joanne. Joanne doesn't want me to stay."

"I bet you she does. She loves you Maureen."

"Everyone that seems to love me doesn't even want to speak to me."

"I'm speaking to you and come on chica, you can't say that you haven't helped them feel that way. Everything is 50/50."

"I just hate the fact that I've acted like such a bitch these past few years of my life."

"Forget Regret Maureen. Forget Regret."

Mimi decided to change the subject, there was no use of her drilling on Maureen right now. Angel would probably take over when he got home. "So you goin' to see Angel today?"

"Yeah, I gotta go apologize."

"Girl, you know Angel loves you. She had already forgiven you yesterday. Angel doesn't hold grudges."

"I know. What time were you going to go?"

"Probably in a couple of hours, I'm going to bring her some clothes. I'm sure she'll be dying to put her old self back on."

Maureen lightly chuckled "I bet."

"When Angel gets home, we'll all go to the Life and party!"

"On that, I think I'll pass."

"Yeah right Maureen." Mimi would hear none of it. She got up and walked toward Roger's bedroom door. "I'm going back to bed for a few hours. You should get some sleep too."

"Thanks Meems."

Mimi walked inside the room closing the door.

_Maybe I should call her. No, she would hang up in my face. But, maybe I should try. _

Maureen walked over to the phone, slowly picking it up. She dialed the number to the apartment and heard it ring.

_Here goes nothing._

Joanne answered extremely hung over. "Hello?"

"Pookie?"

The lawyer's voice perked up just a little. "Maureen?"

"Hi pookie."

"Maureen what do you want. I'm busy."

"No, you're not pookie, just listen to me all right."

"What is there to say Maureen?"

"I wanted to apologize."

There was a silence on the other end. Joanne wanted to tell her the same thing but her stubbornness took over.

"Wanted to apologize for what Maureen?"

"For what I said, for hurting you."

"I see."

"I'm serious Joanne."

"Yeah, I was too."

Immediately Maureen wanted to tell her off, but she didn't she had to fix this.

"Look I called to apologize and tell you how much I love you. I know that what I did to you was wrong, in fact all the times I have done that to you were wrong. I take you for granted and I don't want to do that anymore. I want us to work, not to be the couple in the group that fights 24/7 it's no way to live."

Maureen was absolutely right. There wasn't any reason why they couldn't try again. But Joanne was still skeptical about Maureen changing herself for someone. She rarely did it, but when she did she never went back to those old ways.

Joanne sighed "I love you too, Maureen. I just, I want to lay some ground rules before I decide to try again."

Maureen put the phone down for a second and wept, she didn't think that Joanne was going to even accept her back.

"Okay, what are they?"

"I love you Maureen so much, but there are some things that I just WON'T put up with anymore. The yelling at my in public places is not working for me at all. I can't handle that anymore, it's unnecessary."

"Okay, I won't do that."

"And lastly, I don't want you to flirt with anyone, any more."

"But I-"

"Are you going to listen to me or not?"

"I'm listening."

"Okay, I know you've been really good about it the past few months but I just wanted to let you know that I do notice it and I appreciate it. I'm just saying that I want it to continue."

"Of course pookie."

"Maureen, do you promise to keep these things for me?"

Maureen felt a little silly doing this over the phone, but hey it was this or nothing.

"I promise Jo, I promise."

Joanne sighed into the phone "Okay." The lawyer couldn't believe it was done just like that.

_This was way too quick. Am I making the right decision?_

"Pookie, I'm coming home right now."

Joanne felt her stomach turn and ran toward the bathroom. As she hurled into the toilet, she could hear Maureen calling her.

"Joanne. Hello? Are you there? Joanne!"

After the lawyer had wiped her mouth with a paper towel, she grabbed the phone realizing how long she had Maureen on hold. Surprisingly she was still there.

She said sickly "Maureen?"

"Hey! What the hell happened?"

"I don't feel well at all. I need to go throw up again."

"Again! Pookie I'm coming home all right, hold on."

Joanne hung up the phone, and began to hurl into the toilet. I guess a whole bottle of Gin wouldn't be very well with an empty stomach.

Maureen hung up the phone and jogged over to Mark's door.

"Mark, I know you hear me. I'm going home. I'll see you later all right? And, I'm sorry again."

"Fuck off Maureen Johnson."

Tears fell down Maureen's cheek as she heard those piercing words from Mark who usually didn't talk to her of all people like that.

She tapped the door, nodding her head "Bye Mark."

**With Mark**

Mark sat in his room looking at old pictures of him and Maureen when they were together. They were happy, content and ready to start a new life together. Back then, Mark felt like he could take over the world as long as he had Maureen by his side. Until he lost her. Mark's world was shattered when she left him, which is why he has so much resentment toward her. He often blamed himself for their breaking up. Maybe he wasn't hip enough for Maureen, or spontaneous enough. Even though Mark was attractive, intelligent and funny he still couldn't find a person that would fill his void of loneliness and keep him from tearing himself apart from the inside out. He was tired of telling himself that one day she could come along, one day he would fully be happy, one day he wouldn't have to watch his friends be happy that he could truly be happy along with them.


	13. Loss of Love?

**Once again I DO NOT OWN RENT.**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**_Italics _are _thoughts_ and _memories_. **

**Chapter Thirteen**

**With Collins and Angel**

Collins and Angel sat in the hospital room enjoying each other's company. Inside Angel could never fully enjoy their time right now. Angel looked down, still plagued by David's memory.

"I really want to get out of here. I hate hospitals."

Collins looked at his lover, noticing how his attitude had changed so quickly. That was happening a lot lately.

"We will babe. Just a few more hours."

Angel sighed. "I hope so."

Collins looked at the clock. "Let me call the loft. Maybe Roger, Mark and Mimi are on their way over here. Will you be alright while daddy's gone?"

Angel smirked at the professor. "Yes daddy I'll be alright."

Collins gave Angel a soft kiss on the lips and walked out the door. Now Angel was left with his thoughts, thoughts of his past. He thought that he had left David's memory behind, but for some reason he just kept thinking of him. He remembered the day he had visited David's grave a few days after he died . . .

_The summer breeze that blew against Angel's young face usually would give him comfort, but not today. He walked up to the site of his ex lover's grave, the dirt was still fresh. Angel kneeled down to look at the grave marker._

_David James du Maurier_

_Gone But Not Forgotten_

_Angel looked at the marker strangely. Why didn't they put the date? Probably Danny's doing, he probably didn't even want people to know how young his brother was. Angel sighed, tears welling into his eyes. Understandably, Angel didn't show up to the funeral. He couldn't bear it. Aaron did call later on that evening to check on Angel, Aaron always did care. The whole day Angel looked at old pictures, letters and paintings that David would paint him. It was something that David never told a soul about, his paintings. He was quite talented and only drew for Angel. Angel felt so proud and honored to know that this one secret of David's he would keep always, but now he wasn't so sure he wanted to keep them. Surely he could make some money selling them they were so good, but Angel wasn't one to do such things. _

_As Angel stared at the grave marker, he pulled his head down and wept. The warm tears fell down his face and onto the fresh dirt. _

"_I hope you know what you've done to me." He said. "How could you David? I loved you. How could you?"_

_He wiped his face, and looked around him. Not a soul was around. "David, I have something to say to you."_

_Angel stood up and began to sing in Spanish. "Preguntale a las estrellas, si no noche ven llorar, Preguntales si no busco, para adorate la soledad. Preguntale alma so rio si el llanto mio no ve correr, Preguntale a todo el mundo si no es profundo mi padecer. Ya nunca dudes que yo te quiero, Que por ti muero, loco de a more; A nadie amas, a nadie quieres, O ye las quejas, o ye las quejas de mi amor." _

_(Translation: Go ask of the high stars gleaming if my tears fall not throughout the night. Go ask if I seek not dreaming, for thee till the dawn brings light. Go ask of the murmuring stream-let, if my pale shadowy form goes by. Go ask of all creation if thou art not love, my soul's one cry. Ah! Doubt not dearest, That I adore thee, for thee I perish distraught with love; Thou lovest no one, Thy heart beats coldly, Oh! Hear the pleading, Oh! Hear the pleading of my fond love.)_

_Tears burned down Angel's face, flowing freely as he continued. "Preguntale a las flores, si mis amores les cuento yo, Cuando la callada noche cierra su brochue, suspiro yo, Preguntale a las a ves, si tu no sabes lo que es amor, Preguntale a todo el prado, si no he luchado con mi dolor. Tu bien compredes, que yo te queiro, que por ti muero solo por ti; Por que to quiero, bien de mi vi da, Solo en el mundo, solo el mundo, te quiero a ti." _

_(Translation: Go ask of the sweet flowers blooming if my sorrows I told not all. Go ask of the wild birds singing if I sigh when the night doth fall. Go ask of the dewy meadows if they love holds not my heart in thrall. Go ask of all creation if for thee darling, I pine and call. Ah! Hear me dearest, how well I love thee, for thee I perish distraught with love. My only solace is to adore thee. My heart's devotion, my heart's devotion I offer thee.)_

_After Angel stopped weeping, he laid a necklace that David had given him on the grave marker kissing it. _

"_I'll see you next life time David. But unlike you, I will move on. I won't make the mistake you did and doubt my love." _

Collins saw that Angel was crying and ran over to the bed.

"Baby! Baby what's the matter? You'll get out of here I promise!"

Angel quickly wiped his eyes. "I know baby, it's just that I was watching this _novella_ and it was a good part."

Collins looked up at the television, clearly the channel wasn't a Spanish one. Why did Angel lie to him? "Babe, what is really the matter?"

Angel looked down. He couldn't tell Collins that he was still in love with David. No way, no how. He loved Collins with all his heart, but David was still there. His first love has never left him. "Nothing lover, I'm fine."

"Then why were you crying?"

Before Angel could speak, Collins cut him off. "And tell me the truth this time."

He knew that he should tell him. Collins would love him no matter what. But his cowardliness got the best of him. "I told you love, the _novella_." Angel looked away, waiting for Collins' response.

Collins was not happy with that answer. Angel was lying to him. What reason did he have to lie? They both were extremely open with one another, what else could Angel be hiding from him? "Angel, I love you. I really do. But if you can't be open with me then what is the point?"

Angel snapped his head up toward the professor. "What do you mean?"

Collins looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "Angel I know something is really bothering you and I want to take it away from you baby." He grabbed his hands. "You mean the world to me girl. You showed me the world when I was locked up in my grief and self-loathing. You've made me happier than I've ever been. I want to be there for you. I want to help you. I can't help unless you let me. Whatever it is, please tell me. I'm asking and I'm begging you to please tell me."

Angel's face saddened. Collins was right. He did need to let go and have someone help him. What Collins had just said proved to him, just an inkling of the love Collins had for Angel. It ran so deep between them, but David was still just in the way. Why couldn't Angel let him go? He didn't know but Collins did need to know. The street drummer stayed quiet for a while, making Collins worry. "Angel?"

No response.

"Angel baby?"

Angel couldn't hold his emotions back any longer, and he cried out. "It's David! It's David! I, I still love him!"

Collins let Angel's hand go. Angel cried into his hands, ashamed. "I can't believe it, after all of this time I still love that asshole!"

The professor looked forlornly at his young lover crying in his hospital bed. "So, you don't love me anymore?"

Angel rose up quickly in his bed. "Of course I do baby! I love you with all of my heart!"

"Then why can't you let him go and start anew with me?"

Angel was sensing Collins' sadness. "Baby I have start anew with you-"

"No you haven't. If you still love David then how can you fully love me? You cannot be truly in love with two people Angel, you of all people should know that!"

"I know I know! God dammit I know!" He wept again.

Collins looked out the window. "Angel, I can truly say that you are my first and only love. No one will replace you. But I want to be your everything, as you are to me."

"Honey you are."

"No, no I'm not. David is still there. He's the reason why you being here in the hospital in the first place. He's the reason why I won't be able to grow old with you. He took that away from me because he had you how he wanted and how long he wanted. I'll never be able to have that, and I accepted that. But I cannot stand having you still love someone else."

Angel looked down, he was not ready for what Collins was about to say. "Angel, maybe you need some time to figure out who you want."

Angel panicked now. "No! You're not doing this to me Tom. I need you, I love you. David's dead! I can't have him even if I wanted to!"

A look of surprise came over his face, but quickly it went back to utter sadness. "So you would if he was still alive?"

"No _amor_ I-"

"You what?"

"Tom, don't do this. You know I love you."

Collins grabbed his coat. "Yeah I know you do, but not like I love you. I'll just give you some time baby and we'll see if you've gotten over him."

Angel began to cry, not caring what he looked like. "Thomas Collins don't you leave me!"

Collins walked over to the door. "Why not?"

"Because I need you, I love you! God dammit! Listen to me! How many times do I have to fucking tell you!"

The professor looked down at his shoes, if Angel cursed he meant it.

"Ang, you're my soul mate. I realize it more and more each day. Do you know that? Am I yours?"

"Yes baby, yes. _Te amo, te adoro!_" (Translation: I love you, I adore you!)

"Then let him go."

"Tom, it's not that easy."

"Then I'll give you some time. Please know that I'll still be here waiting for you. I'll wait forever for you." Tears rolled down Collins' cheeks as he opened the door.

Angel realized he was leaving and began to scream at the top of his lungs. "TOM! STOP BABY PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU!"

"I love you too Angel, forever."

He left the room. Angel looked out into the empty room, anger burning inside of him. Out of fury he began to throw everything in sight until an alarm came on and the male nurse came in yelling at him to stop. Angel couldn't hear him, all he could feel was sadness and hurt. The nurse called for assistance from the other nurses who came rushing in. Just then nurse Cora Kingley came in and looked at Angel in horror.

"Give me the syringe!"

The other nurse handed her the syringe. "Hold him down!"

It took four nurses to hold Angel down. Nurse Kingley rushed over to him and pierced Angel's skin with the needle quickly releasing a sedative into Angel's body. The drug quickly took affect as Angel's eyes began to glaze over.

"It's alright Angel, it's alright. Go to sleep darlin' go to sleep."

Angel laid his head down, still trying to fight the drug. He wouldn't give up, but the drug finally took over and Angel gave in.

**With Joanne**

Joanne shook her head in amazement.

_Did I really just agree to go back with Maureen? Am I crazy? After all that she did. How could I have been so stupid! _

Joanne's hang over seemed like it got worse and worse by the moment. The lawyer hung up the phone and grabbed her head. This was probably one of the worst hang overs she had ever had.

"Maureen hurry."

The lawyer managed to walk toward the bedroom and throw herself on the bed. And before she realized it, she was fast asleep.

**With Collins**

The professor was in a trance. He just told the love of his life that he was going to give him a break.

_What the fuck was I talking about?_

Collins felt for some money in his pockets and saw that he had a ten-dollar bill. Just enough for him to get a taxi home. What was he going to do when Angel was able to get out of the hospital? How would living at home be? He'd probably move back in with Mark and Roger until he figured out what the hell to do. Why did he leave Angel in the first place? Jealousy. Was it really jealousy? Could Collins have gone so far as to dump Angel for jealousy?

Collins raised his hand and hopped into the cab. He told the cabbie where and they were off.

Collins was lost. What would he do without Angel? How could he live without Angel? How had he lived all those years without him? That was certainly a place where he didn't want to be, but yet he caused it. Collins knew that David was Angel's first love. Would it have been so hard for Collins to get over Angel? Absolutely not. Collins knew that he would and could never get over Angel. So why couldn't the professor understand that? Surely this would cause even more of an uproar in the group which was something nobody wanted.

Collins got out of the cab and paid the cabby. All he wanted to do was drink himself into oblivion. Maybe he could call Benny, he loved to get drunk. He walked up the stairs of the stoop and fumbled for his keys when he spotted a man looking down at a piece of paper and staring up where Collins and Angel's fire escape was. Collins walked by the man with caution. He didn't look threatening but neither did Angel until you got him pissed enough. Collins was never scared of it, New York was just like that but he honestly didn't feel like having any trouble with anybody today. Collins began to walk toward the apartment.

"Um excuse me sir?" The man was actually quite attractive and clearly wasn't straight. He was dressed pretty nicely for the neighborhood, but not over the top.

Collins looked up at him. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you knew if an Angel Schunard lives here?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Aaron, Aaron Wilder. Me and Angel go back some years. Are you Collins?"

The professor looked at him strangely. "Yeah I'm Collins. How do you know Angel?"

"Wow. You are handsome. Angel told me about you. I dated Angel's ex's brother Danny."

"What ex?" Collins knew what ex.

The man looked down, he really didn't want to hurt anyone. "Look I don't want to start any trouble between the two of you. But I dated Danny's brother David."

Collins looked away from him, pissed once more. What did David do that made people do and say stupid shit?

"I see, well no Angel's not here. She's in the hospital."

Aaron's face dropped. "Oh my God what happened is she alright?"

Collins grabbed his keys. "Yeah she's fine. Just bumped her head. She'll be out in a few hours."

"Oh thank God."

Collins looked around impatiently. "Do you want to come up so you can let me know what's up and why you're here?"

Aaron looked up at the professor. "Sure."


	14. Revelations

**Chapter Fourteen**

**With Maureen**

Maureen couldn't believe what was happening. Joanne and her were actually going to be okay!

The performance artist got onto the subway and sat down close to the door. As the subway car shifted on it's way, Maureen thought of all the naughty things she and Joanne would probably be doing when she got there. Maureen crossed her legs, proud of herself for apologizing and for setting things right.

She arrived at her stop and got off the subway heading toward her apartment. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks.

"What the hell happened to Sunday!"

Where did Sunday go? What happened to her? She had Maureen's coat.

"Dammit!" she said.

There was clearly no way of contacting that girl or getting her coat back. She certainly didn't want to wear Roger's old coat forever. As soon as she thought of it, she really missed her coat.

"I looked so hot in it too! That's what I get for being so nice."

Maureen looked about her but still continuing to walk.

_Where did she say she lived? She never told me! She avoided every single question I asked her. Fuck! Oh wait a minute what did she say her ex's name was? Samuel something. Samuel, Samuel Stevens! Damn I have a good memory. _

The performance artist finally spotted the apartment complex that her and Joanne shared.

_I'll look him up in the phone book and get my coat back. But now to more important things._

She smiled and sighed. "Here I come pookie."

Maureen walked up the few flights to their apartment and opened the door.

"Pookie!" she called out but no answer.

The apartment wasn't in array, it was exactly how they left it. She closed the door behind her, locking it. She threw her coat off, keys following behind it.

"Pookie I'm home! Where are you?"

Maureen noticed the alcohol cupboard that they had was open. She walked over to it, shutting the door.

"What the hell happened here? A party without me?"

She continued looking around, slightly beginning to worry.

"Joanne!" she called out still no answer. She checked in the bathroom and saw that it had been used recently. In fact when she walked in there it smelled immediately like vomit. Maureen put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from doing the same. She quickly walked out trying to catch some fresh air. Now she definitely worried.

"Joanne! Joanne where are you? Answer me!" a hint of panic in her voice. Finally she reached the bedroom with Joanne sprawled out on the bed.

"Pookie!" Maureen ran over to her girlfriend with a worried look upon her face. "Baby are you all right!" She shook the lawyer, but no answer. Panic had set in and she began to scream at her. "Joanne! Joanne! Oh my God please help me! Wake up Joanne!"

After Maureen had turned her on her back, Joanne's eyes rose open slowly. She spoke in a whisper. "Honeybear?"

Maureen smiled from ear to ear wiping the sweat from Joanne's brow. "Hi pookie."

Joanne smiled slightly. "You're here."

"Yes my love. I'm here."

The lawyer tried to shake the hang over so that she could register Maureen better but to no avail. She laid her head back down. "Maureen, I have a problem."

Maureen looked at her sadly. "How are you feeling? You don't look good my love. Come on, let's get you properly into bed."

"Maureen listen to me." It was now or never that she was going to tell her.

The performance artist ignored Joanne's pleading and fixed the bed for her. She patted the pillow. "Come on pookie."

Joanne screamed at her with all her might. "GOD DAMMIT MAUREEN LISTEN TO ME!"

Maureen stopped in her tracks.

"Listen to me. I have a problem that you need to know about." Joanne held her head, still feeling completely like shit. "I have, a drinking problem that I need you to help me get over."

"What drinking problem, I mean sure we all get drunk sometimes but-"

"No Maureen this is different. I've got to do something about it before it gets too bad. Before I don't realize what I'm doing anymore. Please Maureen."

Maureen sensed the sadness and the cry for help her girlfriend was giving her. She sat next to her and grabbed her face. "Joanne. I love you and I will help you with whatever is going on. I promise."

Joanne let out a sigh of relief, thankful that Maureen seem to completely understand. "Thank you Maureen."

Maureen kissed her on her forehead. "That's what I'm here for my love. I really want to make up us work. And if you say that you have a problem-"

"Maureen I'm serious, I do."

"Well if you know you have a problem then we'll work on it. Together." Maureen got up holding Joanne in the process. "Come on let's get you some sleep, and we'll talk about it when you get better."

The performance artist laid Joanne into bed, tucking her in. She then grabbed a trash can and sat it next to the bed. "Just in case." She said winking to her.

Joanne weakly smiled. "Thank you Honeybear."

Maureen nodded her head. "You're welcome pookie. Are you thirsty or hungry? Can I get you something?"

Joanne weakly shook her head. "No thank you."

"Okay. Call for me okay? I'm going to clean this place up." Maureen leaned over, kissed her foreheadand squeezed her hand. "I love you Joanne. I really do. Nothing will ever change that."

Joanne lifted her head looking straight into Maureen's eyes. "I love you too. I believe you."

With that Maureen left the room and Joanne quickly fell asleep, hoping later to enjoy Maureen without the hangover.

**With Mimi, Mark and Roger**

Mimi was finally up and about, getting ready to go see Angel. She walked around the loft trying to get the guys together. "Come on guys! Angel's waiting!"

Roger called from the bathroom. "Alright, alright Mimi we're coming!" He continued to brush his teeth.

Mark sat out on the fire escape trying to escape his anger and sadness. The New York air always seemed to calm him down. Mimi opened the door. "Come on Mark, we're going to see Angel."

The film maker didn't even look toward her. "I'm not going."

"What?" This was not like Mark. He was always there for everything never wanting to miss a thing. "Mark what's the matter? What do you mean you're not going? We're going to see Angel. Come on let's go."

Mark's voice grew stern. "I said I'm not going."

"That's not answering my questions. What's the matter with you? You know Angel's going to be pissed if she doesn't see you."

Mark shook his head. "Mimi, I need some time to myself all right. Angel will understand."

Mimi was really beginning to worry about her friend. "Is this about Maureen?

Mark got up and began to pace. "No Mimi, this isn't about Maureen. I'm just tired of being alone, so fucking tired of it."

"I'm really sorry Mark. I didn't know how much this was bothering you. You know I would have hooked you up with someone."

"No one stops for one second to think of me at all. Everyone is so God damn busy with themselves to fucking think of me for once."

Mimi was hurt when he said this. She certainly cared a lot about Mark. "Well Mark if that's how you feel-"

"Hell fucking yeah that's how I feel." He turned away bitterly. "Just go and leave me alone."

The dancer wiped away a tear that fell, looking at him one last time. "Did you even consider me? I care about you Mark." She closed the door behind her and went to get Roger. Mark looked into the loft watching Mimi wipe her face before Roger came out grabbing her into an embrace. She shook his head at himself. Of course Mimi cared about him. Even though her and Roger were together a lot, Mimi and Roger always had fun together. They loved to be around one another. They fed off of one another's energy. Mimi had so much to learn from Mark and he the same for her. Mark could honestly say that Mimi was a very dear friend. Why did he talk to her like that when he knew he could talk to her?

"Fucked up again." He said to himself. "Fucked up again."

Mark ran out of the fire escape. "Mimi! Mimi wait!"

Mimi turned around wiping her face still. "Yeah?"

The film maker grabbed the dancer into a deep embrace. "I'm so sorry. You're such a great friend to me and I love you."

They let go of one another and Mimi's electrifying smile came again. "It's cool. I love you too. What would I do without my Mark?"

Mark looked down blushing. "Not be on film I guess."

She hit his arm playfully. "I'd be clueless. I'd be lost." Mimi kissed Mark on the cheek and whispered into his ear. "I'll get you someone, I promise."

Mark looked at her with disbelief, but shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so Meems."

Roger walked in seeing the two so close, and he gave Mark a look. "Hey Cohen, get your own girl."

Mark threw his hands up laughing. "Sorry, she's just so amazing."

The guitarist gave him a more serious look, but Mimi nudged him. "Babe, he's just playing. Lighten up."

Roger looked back at Mark as he began to get his things together. "Better be." The guitarist then walked over to Mark giving him a nookie. "I'm just kidding man, come on let's go before Angel kicks our ass."

**With Collins and Aaron**

Collins walked from the kitchen handing Aaron a glass of water.

"Thanks."

"Sure." He sat down in an old arm chair. "So, how do you know Angel?"

Aaron took a sip out of his glass and cleared his throat. "Well like I said I dated David's older brother Danny for about five ½ years before we broke up a few weeks ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Aaron held his hand up in protest. "It's quite all right. Anyway, when David died, he left everything to Danny and Angel which I must say wasn't much. But when Danny tried to commit suicide for the 3rd time I couldn't take it anymore and I ended it. Danny just couldn't take it David dying at all, and he still hasn't gotten over it. I feel really horrible for leaving him, but I just can't deal with it right now. I still call him to see if he's all right, alive but I can't be with someone like that."

"I see."

"I have all of these things that Danny and I found one day going through his things. I'd like to give them to Angel."

Collins looked down at the floor. "I don't know how Angel will feel about having his things."

Aaron sighed. "I know. I just don't know what to do with him. They're all at my apartment and I don't want to throw them away. But I always checked on Angel to see how she's doing. I mean what David did was just, unbelievable. He never did forgive himself for hurting Angel. In all of his things he has a letter that he wrote before he died."

"What does it say?"

"We never opened it. But we thought that Angel should have since it is addressed to her."

"Sure."

Aaron placed the glass down onto the coffee table. "Look, I'm sorry if I'm bringing you problems."

"No you're not, it's just . . . Angel, she's been thinking of David a lot lately and it's beginning to become a problem . . . for us."

"Yeah I could see that. The anniversary of David's death is coming up in a few days."

Right then Collins felt like the biggest asshole ever. He broke up with Angel because of jealousy.

"Collins?"

He never even considered Angel's feelings of the matter.

"Collins, are you all right?"

But still, Angel was thinking of someone else that clearly didn't love and care about him like he did.

"Collins!"

"Wh, what!"

"Hey man are you all right? I lost you for a minute there."

The professor shook his head. "I, I don't know. There is just so much shit going on right now. I'm sorry."

"I understand." Aaron looked at his watch. "Well, please tell Angel I came by. If it's all right, I'll be back later to visit her when she gets out of the hospital."

Collins got and walked Aaron to the door. "Thanks for coming by, I'll tell her."

Aaron began walking out the door, but before he reached the stairs he turned around. "Collins?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of Angel. Love her. Don't treat her like David did. She's special, and she truly is her namesake."

Collins looked away and then back to Aaron. "I know and I will."

Aaron warmly smiled and walked down the stairs.

Collins felt horrible, there was no way Angel would forgive him now he was in too deep.

The professor weakly stumbled toward the bedroom, shedding his clothes off as he went until he was just in his boxers. There was no way he could face his friends not after they would find out. He'd lost everything all because of his insecurities. Why couldn't he have just talked to Angel about it? Why couldn't he have known that Angel would love him no matter what? Collins climbed into bed covering his entire body with blankets, wanting to shut out the world that was certainly crumbling as he laid there.


	15. What Needs Fixing

**Author's Notes: Thanks to all who review, it really means a lot to me! I've become addicted to this story and I love it. Writing is really starting to become a passion of mine. Thanks again! **

**Once again I DO NOT OWN RENT.**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**_Italics _are _thoughts_ and _memories_. **

**Chapter Fifteen**

**With Mimi, Roger, Mark**

As the three walked down the hallway toward Angel's room, Roger held Mimi close to him. "Babe, what is that?"

He saw that Mimi was holding a small brown bear.

"It's for Angel-Chica. I wanted to bring her something."

Roger kissed Mimi on the temple. "I love you."

Mimi looked up at her boyfriend, putting her fingers into his long dirty blonde hair. "I love you too."

Mark had looked up and recognized the same nurse from yesterday. She had a worried look on her face as she was writing things down on a clipboard. Suddenly Mark remembered her name.

"Miss Kingley!"

The older woman looked up from her work. "Mark! Hello dearest."

The two hugged as if they had known each others for years. "How's Angel? ."

The nurse's face fell. "She's not doing too well Mark. She had sort of a breakdown earlier this morning. We still don't know why she acted the way she did. We had to sedate her."

Mimi heard this and began to panic. "What! Where is she! Is she all right!"

Roger comfortingly rubbed her back. "Meems, its okay baby we'll find out what's wrong with him."

"Angel's fine now dear, but we're watching her to see how she'll be doing in the next few hours. I personally want to watch her so I changed my shift." The nurse looked at the dancer who was clearly shaken up by the news of her best friend.

Mark looked away from Mimi and looked to the nurse. "Can we see him?"

The nurse walked over to the door opening it. "She's still sleeping. Go ahead."

The film maker lovingly rubbed the woman's arm, whispering. "Thank you." And with that she left the room to give them some privacy.

Mimi walked in to see Angel peacefully sleeping, his chest rising up and down. The dancer covered her mouth in worry and laid her head on his chest hearing his heartbeat. "Oh Chica, what's the matter with you?"

Roger took his same seat as the day before, flipping through the channels with the remote as Mark went on the other side of the bed.

Mimi could see the stains of tears on his face. She traced her fingers down them. "She's been crying."

Mark looked up at her. "Yeah, I see that."

Mimi looked up at Mark. "What do you think she could be crying about?"

The film maker fumbled around with things in his coat pockets. "I don't know Meems, you know how Angel takes on everyone's emotions."

Mimi looked back to her best friend. "Yeah you're right."

Finally the drug began to slowly wear off and Angel opened his eyes ever so slightly. He spoke in a pained whisper. "Chica?"

Mimi sprang onto the bed. "Hi Chica! How are you feeling baby what happened?"

All of the emotions flooded back to Angel. The street drummer wailed out in pain. "I hate this fucking world! I hate this fucking world."

The three friends stared at the hysterical young man. Mimi rubbed his face gently. "What happened Angel?"

Soon Angel began to fidget violently in his bed all the while screaming. "Collins! You fucking asshole!"

Roger looked up at Mark. "Angel what happened to Collins? Didn't he come over here?"

As Angel suddenly calmed down, he looked away from Mark and to Mimi. "He left me here, that fucking bastard left me here."

Roger got up and stood next to Mimi. "Why is he a fucking bastard Angel what the hell happened?"

"He left me I said! He left me because I . . . " His voice trailed off.

Mark leaned in. "Because you what?"

"Nothing."

Roger glared at Angel. "What do you mean nothing?"

"Nothing we're fine."

Mimi grabbed Angel's hand. "There is no way you're going to lie about this Angel. What happened?"

Roger took his coat off, throwing it on the chair. "Why do you and Tom feel like you have the hide everything fucking thing from everyone? Why can't you just let us help when we can and want to?"

The guitarists' kindness rung inside of Angel, he knew that he had to tell them. But before he could get anything out Mimi said. "Its David isn't it?"

Angel snapped his head toward the dancer. "What?"

"David. You never let him go did you?"

The street drummer's eyes began to fill with tears. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Mark cut in. "Oh wait a minute, who the hell is David?"

Mimi shushed him. "Angel you know exactly what the hell I am talking about. Don't play stupid shit with me. It won't work. You might be able to fool these _wedos_ but you can't fool me."

Mimi was right. Angel couldn't and wouldn't be able to hold this inside of him long. Who better than Mimi to help him? But did he really want to admit to his friends that he was still in love with someone that broke his heart?

"Mimi I don't want to talk about this."

"I don't care Angel. We're going to talk about this . . . now. Baby, you've got to get over him."

"I know! God dammit I know." Angel said grabbing his head in confusion and frustration.

Mimi put her hands up in the air. "Its girl talk time. Boys get out. Go get something to eat or something." With that Mimi handed them both five dollars from her coin purse that Angel had made her. "Get out. We need to talk."

Both guys practically ran out of the room happy to have at least five dollars in their pockets. Sure, Mimi wanted that money to help pay for her drugs but this was far more important than drugs. Nothing came between her and her best friend. Before Mark had almost ran down the hall, he poked his head back in. "We'll be back."

Mimi placed the small teddy bear into Angel's hand. "What is this?"

"It's a Get Well Soon Bear."

Angel smiled despite his continuing tears. "Thanks Chica, I love you."

"I love you too." She looked deep into Angel's dark eyes. "Now, tell me the truth. Do you still love David?"

Angel grabbed his head. "I don't know why I'm acting this way. I just want to get the fuck out of here."

"Angel answer my question."

"Maybe I just need to sleep it off."

"Angel, answer my question." Mimi said with a little more force.

"I swear I fucking hate hospitals."

"Angel answer my God damned question!"

"Yes Mimi! Yes alright? I still do. God dammit I still do!" With this Angel began to cry.

Mimi held her best friend. "Angel, he's gone baby. Yes, what he did to you was fucked up and wrong, but he's not here anymore. Collins is here for you. He loves you."

"I know Mimi, I know. I said I didn't want Collins to pick up the pieces, but he is . . . he is." The street drummer cried harder. "I love him with all of my heart Mimi I do. I want nothing but the best for him. Maybe it's better that we're not together anymore. I just can't stand to see him sad over me."

Mimi pulled away from Angel. "What do you mean we're not together anymore?"

"Tom got really upset that I was still in love with David and said that he wanted to give me time."

"What!"

"He said he loved me with all of his heart, but he just wanted to give me some time. How much time does he think that we have? Why can't he just listen to me?"

The dancer cupped Angel's face so that it met with hers. "Angel-Chica, you are Collins' first love."

"I know."

"Well if you know that then why would you go around talking about David?"

"I don't know. His death is still so fresh to me."

"But you love Collins."

"I know Mimi."

"Then why can't you let David go and be with Collins, who really does love you? David didn't love you Angel. Collins does."

"I know."

"Then why is David still in your heart? You weren't in his."

Angel began to cry even harder.

"You knew that Angel-Chica, but you still stayed. I'm not trying to hurt you Angel. You are my best friend. I'm trying to tell you the truth."

"I know Mimi, I know. I appreciate it alright? But . . . I feel so . . . lost."

"I know you do baby, but don't you think that Collins is hurt also? You don't want to do what David did to you, to Collins right?"

Angel nodded his head.

"Don't continue the cycle Angel, be the one to make a new one. A cycle that makes people continue to love despite the shit that happens in their lives."

Such wisdom from Mimi wasn't uncommon. She always spoke with wisdom well beyond her years.

Just then Nurse Kingley poked her head into the room. "Angel baby how are you feeling?"

"Better thank you."

"Good, I was worried about you for a minute there girl." The nurse checked out all the machines. "You're a strong one there Miss Angel. You pulled every machine out of its socket."

Angel looked down sheepishly. "I'm really sorry about that. There are a lot of things going on right now."

"That's alright sweets. Well I just got done talking to the doctor that's watching over you and he thinks that you are ready to go if you want. But we do want you back in a few days to see how your head is doing."

Mimi looked up at Angel in happiness. "Really! She can come home!"

"Sure, only if Miss Angel thinks she'll be alright enough to. What do you think Miss Angel?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Great! I'll bring some papers in for you to sign and you'll be on your way."

"Thanks so much."

After the nurse had left the room Mimi went over to her backpack and pulled out some a pair of jeans, a white T-shirt and Angel's favorite red jacket. "I brought you something to go home in."

"Thanks Chica. How did you get my stuff?"

"Damn Angel, you were that wasted that time that you don't remember leaving your shit at the loft?"

"I guess not. What did I go home in if you have my clothes?"

"Some of Roger's old shit, girl you were so gone you started stripping! Collins had to take your crazy ass home after that."

"Oh."

"Uh huh. I'm sure Collins didn't mind you stripping, but the rest of us were a little scared." Mimi nudged Angel playfully which brought a smile on Angel's face.

"That's right. He can't resist me." Angel said proudly. His face quickly fell at the thought of how upset Collins was earlier. "I can't believe I hurt my man."

Mimi sat down in the chair, clothes in her lap. "He loves you Chica. Nothing will ever change that. But you really do need to get over David, he's part of your past. Forget Regret Angel. You can only go up from here."

"Forget Regret."

Nurse Kingley came back in, papers in hand. "Here you are my dear." She said handing Angel the papers. After Angel had finished them, she handed them to the nurse.

"Well let me look over this before you go so we don't forget anything . . . " Her voice trailed off, she said gently. "Angel dear you didn't put a mailing address.

Angel looked down a little ashamed. "I know."

"We need an address so that we can send you your information and the bill."

As Angel opened her mouth Mimi cut her off. "I'm going to make a phone call really quick." As Mimi went toward the door, she mouthed the words 'I'm going to call Benny.'

_I'm sure Roger is not going to be happy with that. _

The nurse looked a little concerned. "Angel, maybe if-"

Thankfully Mimi chimed in. "It's cool! I've got an address."

Angel took a sigh of relief. "Fabulous, now I can get the hell out of here." Angel quickly jotted down Benny's address and jumped up in bed. "Please Miss Cora get me out of this damn thing!"

The nurse quickly got Angel out of everything and laughed at how happy he was. "Hold on there dear, be careful getting up you never know how your legs might handle it."

But as Mimi held her hand out to help Angel, he put his hand up in protest. "That's alright Mimi-Chica, I got it." Sure enough, Angel could walk just fine.

Mimi clapped and kissed her best friend on the cheek. "Come on_ hermana_let's go! Put this on."

Angel grabbed the clothes and walked over to the bathroom that was in the room.

"Mimi!" she heard Roger's voice calling to her. The dancer almost skipped over to the two men bumping into Roger. "Hey hey hey!"

"Sorry babe. Angel's ready to go, she's getting dressed now."

Mark took a bite out of the jello cup he had. "Great, and everything is cool with the papers and everything?"

The nurse started undressing the sheets. "Yes sir, she's all ready to go."

Angel came out and grabbed Mimi's hand. "Come on. Let's go."

**With Joanne and Maureen**

After Maureen had thoroughly cleaned up the apartment, she sat down to have a cup of tea. As she sipped the hot liquid, she immediately thought of Angel.

"Oh shit! I've got to call Mark!"

She placed her mug down on the kitchen table and jogged over to the phone quickly dialing Mark and Roger's number.

SPPPPPEEEAAAAKKKK

"Mark? Roger? Are you guys there? It's Maureen."

She waited for someone to pick up.

"Mimi? Hello? Guys?"

Finally she hung up.

_Maybe they went to see Angel._

Before she walked back over to her cup of hot tea, something told Maureen to call Angel and Collins' apartment. She picked the phone back up and dialed the number.

ring, ring

No answer yet.

ring, ring

Finally a groggy, but depressed Collins picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Collins? It's Maureen."

"Hey Mo."

"What's the matter? Why aren't you with Angel?"

"Nothing Maureen, we're fine."

"I didn't ask you how you two were doing."

Silence on the other end.

"Collins what is the matter?"

"Nothing Mo, what's up, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. How's Angel? Is she alright?"

"As far as I know."

"What do you mean as far as you know?"

"Look Mo, I'm gonna get going. Let me know when you talk to Angel alright?"

_What the fuck is going on around here?_

"Tom, what the hell are you talking about? What is going on with you two?"

"You know, If David wants her back he can have her. He probably deserves her, God knows I don't"

"What?"

Clearly, Collins was still asleep. How he was having conversations, Maureen had no idea.

"Tom?"

No answer.

"TOM!"

"What!"

"Who the hell is David?"

"How are you and Joanne?"

"We're fine. I'm actually at the apartment. Now who is David?"

"No one, he's just someone who deserves Angel someone who loves Angel."

"But you love Angel."

"Yeah I do."

"So who the fuck is David and why does he love Angel more than you?" Maureen was starting to get pissed. She hated when people played games ironically enough. She wanted to play the games, not let others play.

"I love her so much. Angel Dumott Schunard. What a name. Don't you think that Angel Collins has a nice ring to it?"

Before Maureen could say anything, she heard Joanne calling her in the bedroom. "Look Collins we're going to talk alright? I gotta see what Joanne needs. I love you man and I'll talk to you soon."

"I love you too. Okay . . . bye Mo."

"Bye Collins."

After hanging up she ran toward the bedroom. She walked into the room seeing Joanne laying there. The performance artist walked over to Joanne's side and sat on the bed. Maureen rubbed Joanne's forehead lovingly. "How are you feeling pookie?"

"I missed you."

Maureen smiled. "I missed you too pookie."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Joanne sat up and rubbed Maureen's lower back. She whispered into her ear. "I want you."

Maureen looked back at her, her face filled with surprise but hinting at a smirk. "Oh really?"

Joanne began to kiss Maureen's neck. "Yes. Right now." She said in between kisses.

"Pookie, you really need to rest first."

The lawyer took her other hand and went up Maureen's shirt, feeling familiar territory. "I don't want to rest. How can you rest when you're in the room?"

Maureen let out a small moan. "Yeah you're right. But no pookie, you need to sleep."

All the while Maureen was speaking Joanne skillfully unsnapped Maureen's bra causing the performance artist to hold her herself together. "Joanne!"

Joanne moved the covers off of her. "Yes love of my life?"

Maureen looked at her sternly, but was amused at how cute she was. "You need to rest."

Joanne took her shirt off and threw it on the floor. "No rest. Lay down now."

The performance artist's heart began to race. She loved when Joanne was forceful with her. "No pookie."

Joanne gave her look of surprise. "Maureen Johnson did you just say no to me?" With this Joanne completely got out of bed and stood in front of Maureen. "Lay down I said. Mama Jo has a few things to show you."

Maureen couldn't help but giggle. She was almost about to give in to Joanne. "No pookie."

Joanne could take no more and climbed on top of Maureen laying her down forcefully, but gently. Maureen gasped in utter happiness and pleasure. Angel would definitely understand why she didn't come to see him right away. Joanne held Maureen's hands up over her head and kissed her all over. Maureen yelped out in pleasure. Finally Joanne looked up from where she was kissing Maureen. "Do you like that Maureen?"

Maureen loved this game that she and Joanne played. "Yes baby I do."

Joanne tore Maureen's clothes off and kissed her again all over. "Do you like that baby?"

The game continued on for the next 30 minutes with Maureen's moaning gradually building and building. The afternoon was going to be a long, but good one.


	16. Trying To Make Sense

**Author's Notes: I'm going to have to up the rating because of this chapter. Sorry guys, I don't know where this came from and yes I'm fully aware of what this will do to Angel and Collins. Don't worry I know what I'm doing. I just am visiting a lot of old memories (from myself and dear friends) and have to spill them out. Bear with me.**

**Once again I DO NOT OWN RENT.**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

_Italics_ are _thoughts_ and_ memories_.

**Chapter Sixteen **

**With Angel, Mimi, Mark, Roger**

As the four friends walked out of the hospital, Angel stopped and turned around to look at the hospital.

"I don't ever want to be back at this fucking place unless I have to."

The others turned around. Mimi walked up to her best friend, gently placing her hand on his arm. "Don't worry baby, you won't."

Angel held the clothes that he was wearing when he got into the hospital in his hand. He looked down at them and back at the hospital. "Come on guys, let's go!" He said, back to normal. "I need to get my man!"

After taking the subway and walking a few blocks they reached the loft.

Angel stopped outside the loft. Mark noticed Angel had stopped and looked at her. "Angel, you coming?"

The street drummer nodded. "No, I'm going home. I need to see my Tom."

Roger looked a little concerned. "You sure you feel alright to walk by yourself?"

Angel chuckled. "Come on Davis, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." Angel quickly hugged all three and set out to go home.

_Oh God I can't wait until I'm in some heels again, these shoes are not cutting it._

Thank goodness their apartment wasn't to far away; Roger's sneakers were beginning to become a problem. Angel looked at their building.

_I'm coming lover._

**With Collins**

Collins couldn't sleep; all he could think of was Angel. He laid there in bed not wanting to see a soul, hoping that Mimi had went to get Angel. He hated to not have been there to take him home, but he was just way to full of emotions to handle even the slightest task. After talking to Maureen the way he did, he knew he would have some explaining to do if he ever went back to the loft.

The silence of his thoughts was broken when there came a knock on the door. The professor turned towards the sound, he didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He yelled at the top of his lungs. "GO AWAY! ANGEL'S NOT HERE!"

Angel gave a look. _He better not be talking to my girls like that when they come to visit. Thomas B. Collins has gone crazy._

Angel knocked again, with a little more force. _Should have asked Mimi to get me my key._

The professor yelled. "FUCK OFF!"

_Oh hell no! _

"Tom, open the door!"

Collins laid in the bed, still. _Angel?_ He slowly got out of bed and walked toward the door.

"Tom, it's me open the door!"

"Angel!" He opened the door even quicker now.

The two stared at one another, not knowing what to say at first.

"Hi." Collins looked down forlornly.

"Hi honey." Angel cupped his face with his free hand. "Lover, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. I, I wanted to say how sorry I was for saying what I said. For leaving you. You know how much you mean to me and how much I love you. I just didn't know how to react when you said that you were still in love with David, I'm just so sorry baby. I don't know what I would do without you."

Angel took all of his words in. "I love you too. I'm sorry too; I didn't realize that he was still fresh in my mind. But I promise that I will do better by you and forget him."

It was true, the two needed some work.

Collins slightly came back to normal when Angel told him that he loved him. "Come on girl, get out of the stairway."

Angel smiled sweetly and came into the apartment. He laid his clothes on the arm of the couch. "Honey, I want us to talk." The street drummer patted the seat next to him. Collins obliged and sat down. Angel grabbed his hands and looked deep into his eyes.

"Tom, I love you. I have never loved anyone like you, but you darling you have to understand David was my first love. It was with him that I first came out of the closet, I told him everything. I poured my heart out to him. I know that this is hard to come to grips with, but please know that no one will ever replace you in my heart."

Tears began to flow freely from Collins' eyes. "Ang, I just don't want to share your heart with anyone. I know you have such a big heart for everyone, but in this case I don't want there to be another I just can't bare it."

Angel looked down at their hands. "I understand."

"You said that David died a few years ago."

"He did."

"Then why do you still love him?"

Angel began to tense up, sensing an argument arising. "Tom, I told you that I didn't know why. He just all of a sudden started coming up."

"Well you know, I've got David's brother ex boyfriend coming up here talking about David, I've got you still in love with him. I just can't take this shit anymore!" The professor got up in rage, angrily pacing back and forth.

Angel sat there quietly, realizing how upset he was. "Tom, sit down and talk to me."

"No Angel I love you, _I_ love you! He didn't Angel."

Tears came out of Angel's eyes as well. "I know he didn't Tom. Aaron came by?"

"Yeah talking about how he has David's shit and wants to give it to you!"

"Why would he want to get David's things to me? Didn't Danny keep them?"

Collins continued to pace, extremely angry. "Something about some lost love letter to you, I don't fucking know!"

"Tom honey, come here."

Collins felt like a child, like a helpless little child. It took everything he had not to fall into Angel's arms and cry. "No Angel. Do you want David or do you want me?"

"Listen to yourself my love, that doesn't make sense. You know I want and love you."

"No you don't only love me, you love David."

Angel looked down, beaten. "I do still have feelings for him, only because there were so many things that I want answered but I'll never be able to get those answers."

_The letter._

Collins' voice picked up, he called out to no one in general. "WHY DOES EVERYONE IN MY FUCKING LIFE HAVE TO LOVE SOMEONE ELSE!"

Angel started to get scared. "Tom, listen to me I do lo-"

"NO YOU DON'T!"

The street drummer got up. "Stop telling me who I love and who I don't love Tom!"

Collins quickly walked up to Angel so that they were face to face. "Why don't you feel sorry for loving someone else when you're clearly with me? How can you possibly love someone else when you said that I and _only_ I fill you heart?"

Angel held his ground. "Tom, get out of my face."

"You don't like it that I'm in your face Angel? WELL THAT'S HOW I FEEL WHEN YOU SAY THAT YOU LOVE THAT ASSHOLE!"

Angel pushed Collins. "I said GET OUT OF MY FACE!"

Collins looked at Angel, surprised that he pushed him. The rage was full on, the professor walked up to Angel so that he was in his face again. "Angel, don't push me."

Angel's breathing began to get shallow. "Tom, get out of my fucking face."

Tears streamed down the professor's dark cheeks. "Oh I thought you liked it like that Angel. I thought you loved how I'm always in your face. Always kissing you…Always touching you…ALWAYS TELLING YOU THAT I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU!"

With that Angel slapped Collins.

Silence filled the room as the lovers stared at one another angrily. Angel began to cry realizing that he had slapped Collins. He put his hand over his mouth trying to cover his sobs. The street drummer began to talk toward the bedroom, but Collins grabbed his free wrist. "I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!"

Angel shouted. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK RIGHT NOW TOM!"

Collins forcefully pulled Angel toward him. "COME HERE!"

Angel pushed back, trying to get free from the professor. "FUCK OFF TOM!"

Collins was holding Angel so tightly Angel winced each time Collins' grip got together. "TOM YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

"I'M SURE YOUR WRIST DOESN'T EVEN COMPARE TO WHAT I FEEL RIGHT NOW!"

Angel slapped Collins again. "I SAID FUCK OFF!"

Out of instinct Collins grabbed both of Angel's shoulders and pushed him against the door. Angel grabbed his back in extreme pain, having had a doorknob go straight into his lower back. The street drummer yelped in pain. "OW!"

Collins' breath became heavier and heavier. He had just hurt Angel, what was wrong with him? Before he could muster up the courage to answer that question, Angel lunged at him with all of his might slapping and scratching the older man. He screamed at him. "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" Collins fought back pinning Angel to the couch. Being the stronger man he would never hit Angel because he knew that he would knock him out. But if Collins didn't do something Angel's was going to completely maul his face. Collins grabbed the petite man by the neck and began to choke him. As Angel continued to scream and scratch him, Collins yelled. "STOP FUCKING SCRATCHING ME ANGEL!"

The street drummer let go of Collins arms and gave the impression that he was giving up. As soon as Collins began to get up, Angel lunged at him again. Collins had had it and was through with Angel at this point. As if it was in slow motion, Collins could see himself lifting his right hand in the air. He had no control over what was happening and saw himself slap Angel hard on his left cheek. Angel fell to the floor with such a force, yelping in the process. Immediately, Angel's head began to hurt and he fell in and out of consciousness. Even though he was clearly about to black out, he went up for Collins once more with the last ounce of strength. Collins grabbed Angel once more making him lean over the couch with his back to him. The professor held Angel close to him, unbuckling his jeans.

Angel still was blacking out but registered what was happened. He no longer had energy to scream anymore and whispered. "Tom, what are you doing?"

Blood trickled from Collins' wounds as tears began to fall down his face. "I love you."

Angel still fought consciousness, but began to cry. "Tom, wait I'm sorry okay? I am."

Collins dropped Angel's jeans to the floor. He had completely gone delirious.

"I am too."

Collins had dropped his own pants to the floor and kissed Angel gently on the neck. Angel closed his eyes, crying silently. "Tom, you don't have to do this."

"I want you."

"Tom please…Tom…listen to me."

**1 Hour Later**

Angel awoke in his own bed. He grabbed his head, it was still pounding. What happened? All he could remember was how horrible his fight with Collins was. As he got up, he felt pain.

_Oh my God._

Angel knew what had happened and began to cry heavily. Had he driven Collins to the point that he had to rape him? Angel felt the entire ordeal on his shoulders. If he hadn't of mentioned David, not of this would have happened. As selfless as ever Angel slowly got out of bed and walked to put on a pair of pajama pants and a small white t-shirt. As he walked out of the room, he spotted Collins on the floor of the living room in tears and blood. Angel had scratched him so badly. The street drummer saw the mess of a man Collins had become, and ever the Angel, walked over to him.

"Lover."

Collins looked up tears falling even more at the sight of Angel.

Angel went to the floor to get into eye level with the distraught professor. "Lover, talk to me."

All Collins could mutter was "I hurt you."

Angel looked away trying to stifle the tears. "I'm fine baby, nothing that normally doesn't hurt." He tried to laugh lightly. "How are you?"

"I hurt you so badly."

Angel held his face in his hands. "Honey, you didn't hurt me."

"Stop covering up for me Angel, I did hurt you."

Angel could tell that Collins was in no mood to talk too much about things. So he climbed into Collins' lap and wrapped his huge arms around him.

Collins sobbed into Angel back. "I'm so sorry Angel. I am so sorry!"

"I know my love." Angel just stared blankly into the living room.

The two stayed there in each other's arms, trying to make sense of what just happened.


	17. Making Things Right

**Authors' Notes: Sorry if this chapter seems a little long. I have a 3,000 word level for myself now, in this chapter I went a little over. Hope that works out. LOL. Thanks to all of you who faithfully read this, it means a lot. I just hope that I'm not letting you down. Let a sista know how you feel! In case you were wondering, I am African-American. LOL. Random much? Yes.**

**Once again I DO NOT OWN RENT.**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**_Italics _are _thoughts_ and _memories_. **

**Chapter Seventeen**

**With Collins and Angel**

"Angel. I want you to get out of here okay? I don't want you to be around me anymore."

Angel turned toward his lover, trying to be careful not to cause himself any more pain.

"Lover, I want to stay with you."

Collins looked up at Angel, tears still falling. "No Angel, I can't have you here if I'm going to hurt you. I don't deserve you Angel."

"Stop staying that Tom. We'll be alright my love I swear."

"No Angel listen to me. You need to stay away from me."

"Where am I going to go Tom? I live here, with you. I refuse to be alone again. I refuse."

"No baby, I can't have you here." Collins thought quickly. "I'll leave then."

Collins began to get up, gently pushing Angel away from him. Angel jumped to his feet, which he found out he could barely do. "Tom, don't you leave me here by myself!"

The professor stopped in his tracks.

Angel went up to him and felt his face in his hands. "I love you Tom."

"I love you too Angel. But I can't stay here, I can't even handle us having arguments . . . "

Collins sensed the awkwardness of his words and moved past Angel. The street drummer looked down at the floor, tears falling once more. "TOM YOU BETTER NOT FUCKING LEAVE ME AFTER WHAT YOU DID!"

Once again Collins stopped in his tracks. Angel was right. If he left now, it would show him a coward and a low life. He had to make this right. But what do you do when you rape the love of your life? Run? Stay? Let it be?

"Angel I don't know what to do about this. I hurt you."

Angel slowly sat on the edge of the couch, which caused him pain. "Yes you did Tom, but I know you didn't really mean what you did . . . did you?"

Collins ran back to Angel, going on his knees. "No baby, never."

"Alright then, stay with me so we can fix this."

The professor sighed. "But what if I hurt you again?"

"You won't."

"How do you know that Angel?"

"You're not a monster Thomas Collins. Shit happens, to everyone. People do stupid things to the ones they love and usually they don't mean it."

Angel thought back to David. Did he really do that because he loved Angel? Did he even love Angel in the first place? Was he really sorry for what he did? So many questions would never be answered.

"But you don't deserve the shit that happens to you Angel. Why do you take it?"

Angel looked out the window. "Because I know there is good in people Tom. There is good in everyone. I truly believe that."

"How can you sit there and still have a good outlook on life when everything around you crumbles? How can you possibly be happy?"

"I don't know."

Collins laced Angel's hand with his. His voice got lower as if in a whisper. "Did I hurt you badly?"

Angel smiled at him. "If I hadn't had been used to you, it would have been a lot worse. But I'll be alright."

"I should take you to the doctors."

Angel's face became like stone. "I'm not going to another fucking hospital."

Collins sensed his seriousness. "Alright Angel." The professor looked around for ideas of what to do to make things better. "I'll be right back."

Angel looked after the professor who ran into the bathroom. "Tom what are you doing? Babe, I don't feel very well."

Collins called from the bathroom. "One moment!"

Angel heard water coming from the bath tub. "Tom honey?"

Collins came in and grabbed Angel, holding him as if he was a bride being carried over the threshold. Angel leaned his head into Collins' chest, sighing. "I love you Thomas Collins."

"I'll always love you."

To Angel's surprise Collins had drawn a bath with Angel's favorite bubble bath. Bubbles were endless. There even a few candles lit. The professor placed Angel down and slowly began to take his clothes off. Angel grabbed his hands quickly. "Wait." Collins let go of Angel's clothes and put his head down in absolute shame. He couldn't even touch Angel the way he used to. Angel lifted his head. "Give me a little while honey alright?" Collins knew exactly what he meant, so he nodded. Angel disrobed, clothes falling to the floor. He smiled at Collins warmly. "Help me in Professor Collins." Collins took Angel's hand and helped him into the bath. The hot water caused Angel to wince, but it calmed him immediately. He slowly slid into the tub, letting the water completely take him over. Angel sighed greatly, the pain from his injuries starting to let up with the water's temperature. Collins sat on his knees, and cupped some water in his hand and let it drip on Angel's arm. Angel looked at his man, he was so sorry but couldn't bring himself to words. "Thank you baby."

Collins looked up. "For what?"

"For this."

"Oh."

"I forgive you Tom."

Tears fell down Collins' eyes. "Angel . . . "

"I forgive you and I love you."

"But Angel . . . "

"Do you accept my forgiveness or not?"

"Yes." Collins said quickly.

Angel closed his eyes, sighing. "Tom, no one needs to know about this do you hear me? No one."

"Angel you know I don't speak to anyone about us."

"This is between you and I my love, no one else."

Collins leaned over to kiss Angel's soft cheek. "No one." He muttered. Collins lifted his head to meet Angel's. The two lovers stared at one another, taking in how much deeper their relationship had become in a matter of one hour. Angel took his hands out of the water and grabbed Collins' face passionately kissing him.

Finally after a while Angel broke the kiss. "Now get out. I'm trying to get my beauty treatment here."

Collins smiled and began to walk out of the door.

"Wait!" Angel smiled at him cutely. "Bring me those roses."

When Collins returned with Angel's roses, he looked at them. "What do you want to do with them?"

"Take a few of their petals and put them in the tub."

Collins shook his head and took two of the roses and placed their petals into the tub.

"Thank you honey."

The professor kissed Angel on the forehead. "You're welcome."

"Now get out!"

**With Joanne and Maureen **

The two laid there thinking of the past 24 hours, wanting to never leave one another ever again.

"I love you Maureen." Joanne said as she sweetly kissed Maureen's neck.

"I love you too Jo."

For a while Maureen thought that she had lost Joanne forever. But now she was certain they would last because they just went through the worst breakup of their relationship. Could their arguments get any worse?

"Pookie?"

"Love?"

"What happened to the show?"

Joanne jumped up, still having a tight grip on her girlfriend. "Holy Shit I've got to call Miss Abram!" The lawyer jumped out of bed with speed almost knocking Maureen off of it completely.

"Hey!"

Before Joanne ran into the closet she came back and kissed Maureen on the cheek. Soon the lawyer came out with a housecoat, tying the strings around her. Maureen took that as her cue to hop in the shower, she needed to see Angel.

Joanne sat down on the chair next to the phone and dialed Miss Abrams' number.

"Hello?"

"Miss Abram?"

"Joanne! Hello dear, how are you? You ready for rehearsal?"

"I'm fine Miss Abram thank you. How are you?"

"I'm just fine. I'm so excited! The mayor, can you believe it? The mayor!"

Joanne smiled at Miss Abram's enthusiasm, she was so glad to have her around. She lifted everyone's spirits. Just like . . .

_Holy Shit! I've got to call Angel!_

Even as Joanne was thinking Miss Abram was still going on and on about the show and how much of a success it was going to be.

"Miss Abram!" Joanne giggled.

"Oh Lord have mercy I'm so sorry dear! What is it that you were going to ask me?"

"What time did you schedule today?"

"At three."

Joanne looked at the clock. It was 1:30, just enough to get ready and go talk to Angel.

"Wonderful, I'll see you at the Theatre then."

"Joanne, is Miss Maureen going to be able to come?"

Joanne hesitated for a moment but then thought to the mornings actions.

"Yes. Yes she will."

"Good, I can't wait. I'll see you soon then."

"Okay, bye Miss Abram and thank you for everything."

"Anytime darlin'. Bye bye."

"MAUREEN!"

Joanne got up and walked into the bedroom looking for Maureen until she heard the shower going. The lawyer smiled and saw this as particular opportunity to join her girlfriend. The performance artist hadn't even noticed that Joanne was coming in the shower until she went to reach for her soap.

"Oh! Pookie you scared me!"

"Let me get that." Joanne said slyly as she grabbed the soap and took Maureen's loofa out of her hand.

As the two washed one another, all problems were forgotten and once again the only people in the world that existed were them two.

**With Mimi, Roger, Mark**

As Mark fumbled with his camera inside, Mimi and Roger sat outside on the fire scape smoking a cigarette.

Mimi looked exhausted which worried Roger greatly. "Babe?"

The dancer took in some of her Cigarette letting the smoke out into the air. "Yeah?"

"Come here." Roger motioned for Mimi to sit on his lap, which she did contently. "You look tired babe, want to go to bed?"

"I'm feeling alright babe."

Roger gave her funny look as she tapped the ashes off of her cigarette. "You look really tired baby."

"Rog, I'm fine baby okay?"

There was silence for a moment as they listened to the familiar sounds of New York that surrounded them. After the two had finished their cigarettes, Roger got up lifting Mimi in the process. She felt light as a feather. "Am I heavy?"

Roger flipped his long dirty blonde hair out of way. "Actually, I'm having some trouble."

Mimi's jaw dropped, but quickly turned to a smile as she hit him. "Shut up!"

Mark looked up from his words, seeing the couple laughing. Usually he wasn't very bitter. He was extremely happy for Roger. He never thought that he'd ever get his best friend back after April's suicide. But today, he wasn't up for listening to them giggle or be in their world. He just wanted to be in his own world.

"Guys, can you please keep it down. I'm trying to concentrate."

Roger put Mimi down and looked up at his best friend. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Roger I can't concentrate while you guys are over here being . . . you guys. Why can't you go down to Mimi's?"

Mimi looked at Mark with concern.

_Fuck, he's lonely._

"Mark come on, let me do you hair again! Remember you said you liked the way I did it?"

Mark rolled his eyes as her pathetic attempt to change the subject.

"No Mimi, I don't want you to do my fucking hair."

Roger began to get defensive. "Woah Mark, chill the fuck out man. She didn't do shit to you."

"Look I just want to be left the fuck alone for once alright?"

The guitarist walked over to his best friend. "Mark, what is the matter man? Do you want to talk?"

Mark met eyes with Roger. For the first time in while Roger actually wanted to help someone, but Mark didn't care.

"No I don't want to fucking talk man."

"Whatever the fuck happened man, you don't need to take it out on us."

Mimi cautiously walked up behind Roger placing her hands on his shoulder. "Yeah Mark, we love you."

The film maker threw the canister of film across the room. "I HATE THE FACT THAT EVERYONE CARES ABOUT MARK WHEN THERE IS NO ONE ELSE TO WORRY ABOUT!"

The other two stood in silence, not wanting to miss a word. This is what Mark needed, someone to listen.

"NO ONE FUCKING CARES ABOUT MARK! NO ONE! FUCK LIFE! FUCK THIS! I HAVE TO WATCH EVERYONE BE HAPPY! I'M FUCKING TIRED OF IT! I'M SO FUCKING TIRED OF BEING LONELY!"

Roger tried speaking up. "Mark. We're here with you man. You don't have to be alone."

"LIKE HELL I DON'T!" Mark was clearly upset and was almost becoming dangerous.

"YOU HAVE MIMI! COLLINS HAS ANGEL! JOANNE HAS . . . MAUREEN. BENNY'S WITH ALISON. NO ONE FOR MARK. NO ONE EVER FOR MARK. FUCK LIFE! I FUCKING HATE THIS!"

Mark walked over to the table, grabbing an empty beer bottle and threw it across the room.

Mimi yelped in fear. "Shit!"

Roger looked around, there were bottles everywhere Mark had plenty of ammunition. "Mark, calm down man."

"FUCK OFF DAVIS!"

Roger looked over to Mimi. "Mimi go downstairs and call Collins, I'm gonna need some help."

Mimi took her cue and flew out the door.

Mark ran for more bottles and threw them all over the loft.

"MARK KNOCK IT OFF! MAN, CALM DOWN! LET'S TALK MAN!"

"FUCK TALKING! THAT'S ALL ANYONE EVER WANTS TO DO! TALK! NO ONE WANTS TO TAKE THAT EXTRA STEP WITH ME EVER!"

Roger listened to his friend's words. "Mark you're not thinking."

"FUCK THINKING! FUCK LIFE!"

Mark through himself on the couch, face in hands. Roger cautiously moved the remaining bottles from the table in front of Mark. He sat down on the coffee table directly in front on Mark, which he was sure was not a good idea.

"Mark."

No answer.

"Listen man, maybe it's just not your time to have someone yet. You know there are reasons for everything."

Mark slowly raised his head, a look of anger painted on his face. Roger was taken aback, he wasn't sure if he should get up or stay there. "Sure, you can say that. But have you experienced loneliness like mine?"

Roger was pissed now. "What the fuck do you mean Cohen?"

How could Mark have forgotten when April died?

"How fucking stupid are you! I've experienced more fucking loneliness than you ever have!"

"Oh really? I'm so sorry Mr. Never-Comes-Home-Alone. I MADE A FUCKING MISTAKE!" Mark said sarcastically.

Both men were up, anger raising by the moment. "What is it with you man? What the fuck did I do to you!"

Mark looked away. "I don't want to fucking deal with this right now." The film maker walked over to his bag and began stuffing things into. Roger threw his hands in the air, defeated. "Where the fuck are you going Mark?"

"OUT! You mind?"

Roger gestured him to the door. "Not at all."

After Mark had gotten his things he quickly placed his coat and scarf on. Roger opened the door for him. "I just hope you'll get over yourself and actually get out to meet someone instead of making them feel weird by fucking filming them."

Mark glared at the guitarist. "Fuck you Roger."

Roger watched his best friend practically run down the stairs until he heard a huge crash. The guitarist looked over the banister. "Mark!" He saw Mark at the foot of the stairs trying to gather his things once again. Roger ran down the stairs. "What the fuck man are you okay?"

Clearly Mark wasn't because he began to limp in his right leg. "Fuck off Roger."

"Mark you're limping. Come on you need some ice let me help you upstairs."

"We don't have any fucking ice."

"Mimi does. Come on stop being an ass and let me help you."

"I said FUCK OFF!"

Mark grabbed his bag and threw it around him. "I don't want you to fucking help me." The film maker hobbled in massive pain down the rest of the stairs and out the main door. Roger sat on the stairs, not knowing what to do.

Mimi came out onto the stair well. "Roger! I couldn't get to Collins he didn't answer. Where's Mark?"

"He left. I don't know where he's going, but he left. I don't know what has got into him."

Mimi began to cough. Roger jumped up toward her. "Come on Meems, let's get you into bed."

"No babe." She coughed again. "I'm good."

"Mimi."

Finally she gave in. "Alright I'll go to bed, but I have to talk to Angel to see if she got home okay."

As the two climbed up the stairs and entered the loft Mimi jogged over to the phone hoping to reach someone at Collins or Angel's apartment. Still trying to stop coughing,

she dialed Collins and Angel's number once more as Roger went into his bedroom to prepare the bed.

ring, ring

_Come on, someone pick up._

ring, ring

_They can't have been fucking this long!_

ring, ring

"Hi!"

"Hello Chica?"

"Got ya!"

"Dammit Angel."

"You've reached Collins and Angel. We're not here at the moment so leave your name, number and BRIEF message and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you and have a fabulous day! And remember . . . No Day But Today!" BEEP

"Angel-Chica! It's Mimi. I just wanted to know if you made it home alright. I'm sure you two are probably making up for the day you lost, but I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Mark is over here throwing bottles and going crazy and shit. I haven't talk to Mo or Jo yet. One of you call me back at the loft! I love you guys!"

Roger called from his bedroom. "Meems! Bed!"

Mimi cleared her throat at which she found was painful. "Yes father!"

As soon as Mimi was settled into bed, Roger looked at her. "You're beautiful you know that?"

Mimi blushed, her darn brown curls everywhere. "So are you."


	18. Anger Decides

**Author's Notes: Well guys, I'm taking this story above and beyond. I didn't want it to become to boring (even though I didn't think it was). Because only a few of you are actually reviewing, I want to make it interesting for you. Thank you to those who continually read up on this story. I hope I'm not letting you down!**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**_Italics_ are _thoughts _and _memories_.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

It had been about as hour that passed since the incident with Angel and Collins still felt horrible even though Angel had forgiven him. The professor rubbed his face trying to wipe away the stress that was beginning to come. Collins put his face in his hands, which hurt from Angel's fresh scratches. The one person that he loved with all his heart, he had hurt. He heard Mimi's message but didn't bother to call back, Angel would later. Suddenly his thoughts were broken by a frantic banging at the door.

Collins quickly got up. "Who is it!"

"Collins it's Mark open up!"

The professor stood there for just a moment not wanting to open the door, but he knew that he couldn't shut his friends out.

"Hey Mark." Collins said wearily as he opened the door. "What's going on man?"

Mark looked around; the place was a complete mess. "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing." Collins said quickly.

Mark came in the room, placing his bag on the couch.

Collins closed the door behind his friend and leaned against the door. "So what's going on man?"

The film maker looked up at Collins. "What the hell happened to your face Tom?"

Collins quickly looked away from his friend and went to the kitchen attempting to hide his face in the refrigerator. He called from inside. "Mark you want something!"

"No man I'm fine. What happened? Where's Angel?"

"I'm right here." Angel said coming in wearing a huge sweatshirt and pajamas. "Hey Markie."

The two were uncharacteristically quiet. Mark looked at both of them, who were trying to ignore the silence. "Guys, what the hell happened?"

"Mark I'm getting ready to make a scarf do you want me to make you one?" Angel asked trying to change the subject.

The film maker walked over to where Angel was sitting on the couch and sat next to him. "Sure you can make me one."

"What color do you want?"

"Black and white."

Angel looked up at Mark from his bag of yarn. "You already have black and white one, I'll make you a nice lime green one."

Mark shook his head. "Angel I can't walk around New York with a lime green scarf, people will think I'm-"

"Gay?" Angel chimed in. "Is that what you meant to say?"

"Yeah." Mark said sheepishly.

Angel brought out the lime green yarn and held it up to Mark's face. "I think it's a great color for you. See?"

"How about a nice dark green instead."

The street drummer huffed. "Fine, I'll make you a dark green one."

Mark smiled at Angel. But his smile quickly faded when Angel scratched his neck. There were marks that were becoming very dark bruises. "Angel, what happened? There are dark bruises on your neck."

Angel cleared his throat. "Oh you know how Collins gets…can't keep his lips off of me."

Hearing this, Collins went into the bedroom closing the door.

Angel looked behind him and looked back his face instantly saddened.

Mark gazed at his friend. "Angel, tell me something…anything. But I want to know why you guys are acting so fucking weird."

Angel looked away. "Nothing Mark really, Tom and I…we're just going through some stuff right now that's all."

"Did Collins do this to you?"

Angel began to cry into the yarn. "He didn't mean too, I was scratching him! He loves me! He'd...never…hurt…me!" Soon Angel couldn't control his sobs as Mark tried comforting him. "He knows how much I love him!" Mark was actually surprised that Angel would tell him while Collins was still in the house.

Hearing his sobs, Collins came out of the room walking over to Angel. "Baby don't cry." Collins cooed as he hugged Angel. Mark was really upset now. "Tom what the hell happened?"

"We….we fought Mark." Angel's sobs were even louder now. "We're okay I swear, it just really bad today. Shhh love, don't cry."

"Why did you fight? Don't cry Angel." Mark said as he ran into the bathroom grabbing a tissue box.

"Don't worry about it man, I promise we'll be alright." The film maker handed the tissue box to Collins. The professor took a tissue and wiped Angel's face. "Shhh babe, don't cry. We're okay I promise. Shhh."

Mark didn't know what to do. If Collins and Angel were fighting this badly, what the hell would happen to the rest of the group? Collins and Angel were the core, if they broke the whole group brakes.

"Tom, I'm here for you." Collins looked up at his old friend grabbing his hand. "Thanks man."

Mark looked around. "First I'm going to start by cleaning up this mess."

The troubled couple held one another as they watch the pale film maker walk around putting things back in their proper places. Mark knew that he had been there enough to know where to put things back; it would be one less thing for Angel and Collins to think about.

Angel curled up into Collins' broad shoulders. "Tom, I hate it when we fight."

Collins looked back at Angel holding his lover tighter. "So do I Ang, so do I. I can't stand it."

"We're going to be okay though right?"

"I hope so love, but we do need to talk still. I…I just can't get past this whole David thing."

Angel began to cry once again, Collins limply holding him now. "Tom you know I love you."

"I know that Angel, but if we really are so deep in love then don't you think that there wouldn't be any room for anyone else?"

"It's so hard Tom to let him go, please understand that."

Collins was becoming angry again. "Then why did you tell me that you weren't in love with anyone else and that you wanted to give yourself to me again?" The professor stood up, anger coming over him once again. He was exhausted but it didn't matter, he wanted to get this over and done with once and for all.

Angel covered his face with his hands, sobbing as he was speaking. "I thought that I would be over David when I fell in love with you."

"So I was a diversion? To get you to stop being in love with him?"

"No Tom, it's not like that."

"Then what is it like Angel?"

Mark looked up from his place at the sink. He turned and quickly dried his hands off. He didn't want anymore fighting to happen, but whatever it was that they were talking about they both needed to talk regardless.

"Tom you don't understand…he proposed to me!"

Collins stopped pacing and looked at Angel. "Well I could see why you're so stuck on him; he could actually afford a ring. If I could afford a ring for you Angel, I would!"

Angel was getting angry now. "I know that Tom!"

Mark walked over to the couch. "Angel, don't yell just hear him out."

The street drummer snapped towards Mark. "I'm trying but he won't listen to me! It's like I'm talking to a fucking brick wall."

Collins began to talk to himself. "Hell, if I had the money I get us all the fuck out of here and go to fucking Santa Fe, but I can't! I will never be able to give you all that you need and you want I told you that."

"Tom I told you that I didn't care Tom, I could never get things that I wanted." Angel got up and went to hug his boyfriend. "But you are all I've ever wanted."

Collins pushed him away. "No…no I'm not. David was what you've wanted and since he's gone you'll have to take me…second best."

"Tom you're not second best! I told you that I fucking loved you and I do please stop denying me!"

"Guys, calm down." Mark said going around the couch and going up to them both.

"I told you that I would cover you didn't I? I love you Tom. You have completed me in ways that David never could."

Collins began to hit himself. "But you still think of him Angel. What is it that you want from him that I can't give? Sure, I can't buy you those shoes you want or those earrings you want…but I can love you…I do love you."

"I don't know why I still think of him..."

"You love him."

"Tom…"

"Do you still love him Angel answer me?"

"Not like you my love...not like you."

"ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION ANGEL!"

"Collins calm down!" Mark yelled getting in between them now.

"YES! ALRIGHT! YES! HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY IT TOM!"

Collins looked away, he was fuming now. "HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL WHEN YOU SAY THAT YOU LOVE SOMEONE ELSE?"

"HOW DO YOU THINK I FUCKING FEEL WHEN YOU RAPE ME!"

Mark looked at Angel and then to Collins. "What?"

Collins stood like a deer in headlights. Mark looked back at Collins. "Tom, what the fuck is he talking about?"

Angel was too angry to notice what he was doing. "Tell him Tom; tell him how you just raped me an hour ago and how you tried to make yourself feel better by giving me a fucking bath to wash your filth away!"

"Filth?" Collins said as he tried to push past Mark who was a barrier between the lovers. "Oh it's filth now?"

Angel looked at him.

"It wasn't filth the other night when you wanted it all over you."

Angel's eyes lit up in pure surprise and anger. He gritted his teeth as he said. "Tom, shut the fuck up right now."

Mark couldn't believe what was going on; he knew that what he was hearing he shouldn't have.

"Oh you don't want Mark to hear that Angel? How fucking nasty you act when it's just you and I."

Angel clenched his fists. "I said shut the fuck up Tom!"

Before Mark could register what was going on, Collins and Angel began to fight once more. Mark surprised himself with his strength as he grabbed Angel getting him out of the way of Collins' lunges toward him. Angel finally yanked himself out of Mark's grip running towards the bedroom. Collins continued yelling at Angel; spit flying from his mouth in rage. Angel fumbled around under the bed looking for it. He checked his side of the bed almost going fully underneath the bed. It wasn't there. Finally he checked Collins' side of the bed and found it. He grabbed it, tears streaming down his eyes as he sweats profusely. Angel heard every word Collins was saying. The young man lifted the object and pointed it at Collins. Mark saw the object and screamed. "NO ANGEL! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! NO!"

The pain surged into Collins' body like a bolt of lightning. The sound was deafening. Collins' grabbed his stomach, blood everywhere. Mark caught his old friend as he fell, not being able to stand any longer. Collins began to foam at the mouth as Mark held him. Soon the film maker frantically ran to the phone screaming at the operator. "MY FRIEND HAS BEEN SHOT! PLEASE HURRY! OH MY FUCKING GOD PLEASE HURRY!"

Angel stood there tears never failing to come down. He was gone, his mind was completely gone. He still held the gun up even as he stared at his lover fighting for his life. Mark ran over to Angel screaming at him. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO ANGEL!"

Soon Mark grabbed a towel from the closet grabbing the gun from Angel's tight grip; the film maker balled it up and threw it into his book bag. He left Angel standing there and ran back to Collins holding his head up. The professor began to spit out blood trying to talk but to no avail. Mark could feel his friend slipping away from him by the second. "Come on man stay with me, stay with me Tom. Don't leave us, please oh my fucking God don't leave us. Don't leave me."

The sound of the paramedics broke Angel away from the trace he was in enough to look towards the door as the paramedics came in and began to take Collins away. Blood spilled out of Collins as Mark frantically told them that he had AIDS. Right after Mark had run out the door with Collins, Angel stood in the apartment alone. Soon enough the police came and began to question Angel, but he couldn't answer a single question. It wasn't until the police officers went inside Mark's bag that he had realized what Mark had done for him. The officers came up the Angel asking if he was a Mark Cohen, which he shook his head. Angel looked at the men tears falling out of his eyes, as he wiped his eyes Angel looked down at his right hand which had black spots on it. One of the officers saw the spots and motioned the other man to place hand cuffs on Angel. The street drummer finally realized that they were trying to arrest him and began to fight the officers. Angel obviously had no energy left because the officers easily held him as they read him his Miranda rights.

"…Mark Cohen you have the right to remain silent…anything that you can and will be used against in a court of law…"

In an instant Angel Dumott Schunard was about to loose everything that ever meant something to him in his life. Things that he thought that he would be able to keep forever was about to be taken away because of anger: his lover, his friends, his freedom and most of all…his dignity. What would happen to him? What would happen to Collins? How could two lovers that felt the way Collins and Angel did end up like his? As Angel was placed in the back of the police car, neighbors and people looking around the scene of the crime stared at Angel trying to remember who he was. The street drummer managed to look past all of the people and recognized a young girl in a coat that looked like Maureen's coat. She nervously stood there looking around for someone, and finally a man in his 30's came up to her immediately yelling at her. She seemed to be pleading to the man but he was having none of it, he pointed at her and screamed at her before finally walking away throwing a few dollars at her feet. The young woman fell to her knees crying and Angel began to cry as well. It was that girl that Maureen had brought into the hospital room yesterday, no one but Maureen knew who she was.

Angel thought to his lover close to death in the ambulance, Mark trying to keep him here. Knowing her man, he would probably give up knowing that Angel loved someone else. Collins wouldn't do that would he? Would he give up his life because of jealousy? Nothing was clear to Angel anymore. Even when he tried to escape the problems in his life, they always come back ten times stronger and hit Angel with a force that constantly threatened to take Angel's spirit away from him. But he knew that his life was more changed than ever now. Nothing, will ever be the same ever again.


	19. Holding On

**Authors' Notes: Thanks so much to all of you who review and leave detailed ones at that. I am fully aware that what Angel did to Collins was very OOC, but there is a reason for it. Please trust that I know what I'm doing. Finals week is coming up in a couple weeks, but with my free time I'll be trying to put up another chapter or more chapters up soon. It's a curse and a blessing with this story, I enjoy writing it, but it takes up so much time that I need to have a good half of an evening to write a chapter. But oh well. I love RENT and it's worth it. **

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**Please Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**_Italics_ are_ thoughts_ and _memories._**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**With Sunday**

Well that was it, he had left her for good. No contact whatsoever, nothing. Sunday sat upon her knees sobbing into her hands thinking of what her life has come to. She picked up the money that he had thrown at her and counted it. Four dollars. Was that all she was worth to him? After all they had been through together. She gave him everything, including her virginity. The young woman felt used and lost, she had put up with so much shit from him and this was his thanks, four measly dollars.

"I packed up your stuff Sunday. I don't want it in my house anymore." He said as he placed her bag and her coat on the ground beside her. She looked up into his eyes, the eyes that she thought were so caring were cold and empty. He had changed before her eyes and she didn't even notice it, or didn't want to notice it.

"What am I going to do?" She asked him grabbing her things as she stood up.

"I don't know. But I parked your car across the street, here are the keys." He handed her the keys, trying to keep from touching her at all.

"What did I do?"

"Look, don't get all mushy about it alright? We had a thing once and that was all, a thing."

"What do you mean a thing!" She said as her anger began to get the best of her. "You said you loved me!"

"I gotta get going. Use that money for gas and go home alright? Your parents will be worried about you." He said beginning to walk to the edge of the curb.

"I hope nothing good happens to you, ever."

He stopped and turned around to face her. "What did you say Sunday?"

"I said I hope nothing good happens to you."

The man looked at her with desolate eyes as he walked across the street.

"Fuck you!" she yelled as he climbed into his car.

She could go home, but what was there but pressures and people whom she knew truly didn't love her? Her parents made her into a trophy daughter, which is not how she wanted to live. The sirens had broken her train of thought and she looked to where it was coming from. There were tons of people around trying to find out what happened. Seeing nothing better to do, Sunday grabbed her things and walked toward the crowd.

"What happened?" Sunday asked a homeless woman who was trying to see what was going on.

"Some drag queen shot his man." The lady said as a matter of factly. "Ain't nothin' I ain't heard of before."

"Drag queen?"

"Yeah, I know a few of them so I'm trying to figure out who it is."

Sunday searched for the money in her pockets and looked at the woman whose coat was torn and ripped. "Here, take this."

The woman looked back at her. "Why thank you darlin', I really appreciate it."

Sunday smiled. "You're very welcome." _I don't need it._

As the older lady stuffed the money into her pockets, another homeless person came up to her. "It's Angel! It's Angel!"

"What!" The woman shouted. "Not my little Angel!"

"Yeah, I don't know what happened but I'll let you know what happens." With that he was off.

_Angel? Wasn't that . . . oh my God!_

"Angel!" Sunday shouted as she pushed through the crowd. "Please . . . excuse me . . . Angel!"

Angel sat in the police car staring straight ahead crying his eyes out. Sunday eagerly knocked on the window to get his attention. "Angel! Angel!"

Immediately Angel turned his head, his face clenching from the handcuffs. "I love Collins. I didn't mean to hurt him." Angel mouthed.

Sunday tried to get what Angel was saying but to no avail. "What? Angel I don't understand!"

"Hey you girl! Stay away from the suspect!" A police officer said grabbing her shoulder. "What in the world are you doing down here? I know you don't belong here." The police officer took her to the crowd, shoving her just a bit. "Go home girl!"

_What the hell could Angel have done?_

As she watched the police car speed off with Angel looking back at her, Sunday wondered how she would be able to help when she herself had nothing and didn't know where the hell she was going. But something told her to follow the car with Angel inside, so she ran over to her car which was surprisingly filled with gas.

_Wow. The asshole actually did something for me once._

So Sunday set out to follow the cop car with a healthy distance in between them. She was hoping Angel would turn around to know that she was behind him, but he never looked back.

**With Maureen and Joanne**

As the two began to get ready to go, Joanne knew that she would never have enough time to go over to Angel's and then the Theatre.

_I'll go after._

"Maureen! Come on or we're going to be late!"

"I'm comin' Pookie. I'm comin'!" Maureen said holding a huge bag of dog kibble.

Joanne stood dumbfounded. "What the hell is the dog food for Maureen?"

Maureen slammed it down on the floor and grabbed her coat. "For Benny the Bulldog! I'm going to add them throwing it at him!"

"I don't think it's a good idea to have the kids throwing things at the other kids Maureen, it's not safe." Joanne said as she opened the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Maureen said as she walked, struggling to hold the dog food.

When the two were in the car and on their way to Theatre Joanne had a horrible feeling in her gut. "Maureen, I don't feel very well."

"Aww Pookie, what's wrong? Did you eat something bad?" She said rubbing her girlfriend's stomach.

"No, it's not that. Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Something's wrong, with . . . one of us."

Even though Joanne never admitted it, but she always got the feeling of something bad when it happened. Why she didn't know. It never happened if it had to do with a family member, only with the group. It could easily be explained that the group was on a level like that. They all loved and cared about one another so much that they felt it when someone was sick, in trouble or hurt.

Maureen immediately knew what Joanne meant when she said that. "Who is it Joanne?" Playfulness gone in her voice.

"I don't know. I can't pin point it." The lawyer tried her best to concentrate on the road, but she wasn't doing very well.

"Joanne be careful!" Maureen shouted as they almost hit the curb.

Joanne shook herself out of the semi-trance and grabbed the steering wheel tightly. "Let's just get to the Theatre."

When they arrived at the Theatre, there were tons of reporters trying surrounding Miss Abram, who looked stressed.

"Oh my goodness, Miss Abram." Joanne said taking her seat belt off.

The two got out of the car and ran toward Miss Abram in an effort to help her not get trampled on by anxious reporters. Joanne and Maureen worked like a team answering questions about the mayor and about the show's prosperity.

"Do you think that it would make it on Broadway!" A male reporter asked.

"Broadway?" Maureen and Joanne both said.

"Yes, there are talks of Broadway for your show how do you feel about that?"

"I say that we're ready!" Maureen said excitedly.

Joanne stood completely surprised. "They are only talks, we're just a couple of . . . Theatre people who wanted to help the community Theatre do a show."

The lawyer began to escort Maureen and Miss Abram into the building but stopped when she heard a reporter scream it out loud. Joanne turned around to look for the reporter, finally she spotted the lady and pointed to her. "What did you say? What did you ask me?"

The lady pushed her way to the front of the crowd and fixed her skirt. "It is said that you two are actually lovers. Is that true? Because if it is, you'll be the first lesbian couple to do a show here at the community Theatre."

Joanne stood there, not knowing what to say. She looked to Miss Abram who smiled at her and finally she turned to Maureen who looked at her with expectant eyes. The lawyer smiled at her girlfriend and then back to the reporter. "Yes, she is my girlfriend...and the love of my life."

Maureen beamed and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek before a waving and stepping inside the Theatre. Joanne and Miss Abram did the same after saying no further questions and walked inside.

**With Mimi and Roger**

Mimi woke from her nap, which wasn't very long but she felt better already. The dancer slowly rose out of bed, feeling more energy coming to her every second. She sleepily opened her eyes and looked to see if Roger was next to her, which he was sleeping soundly. Mimi quietly got out bed and closed the door behind her. As soon as she got out of the room she walked over to the phone to check if Angel had called which he hadn't.

_They couldn't be fucking this long, could they?_

She decided to call anyway.

ring, ring

No answer

ring, ring

Finally an operator came on saying that the number was no longer in service instead of Angel's tricky voicemail.

"What the hell?" Mimi said aloud.

Thinking that she might have dialed the wrong number tried again but got the same response.

_Three times a charm._

Even the third time. The operator came on.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Yeah what the fuck is going on?" Roger asked, his hair a complete mess. "Why aren't you in bed next to me? It got cold."

Mimi smiled at how terribly cute her boyfriend was right now, but shook her mind back Angel. "I tried to call Angel-Chica but the number isn't in service anymore."

"Really?" Roger yawned grabbing a mug for water. "Maybe Collins didn't pay the bill on time, you know how Angel always has to stay on him about shit like that."

Mimi looked down at the phone as she hung up. "That doesn't make senses, when I called earlier the voicemail came on just fine."

"You know how the phone company is babe. They like to fuck around with people." Roger said sitting next to his girlfriend.

"I don't know why, but I'm worried."

Roger felt Mimi's hair with his fingers. "Meems, you're worried for nothing. I bet they're still going at it."

The dancer got up and began to bite her nails, which she did when she was worried. "No, they couldn't be. Collins lasts long, but not this long."

Roger grimaced. "I really didn't want to hear that. And I don't think that the loft wanted to hear it either." The guitarist patted the couch for Mimi to sit next to him, which she did. "Why would Angel tell you something like that anyway?"

Mimi turned toward her boyfriend. "Because she's my best friend and I'm hers. There aren't any secrets between us."

_Great. _

"Babe, you know Angel will call when she gets ready. Just chill and don't worry about it."

Mimi grabbed her legs and brought them to her chest. "I don't know . . . I have a really bad feeling for some reason."

**With Mark and Collins**

"Come on man, come on man stay with me." Mark told the unconscious Collins.

"He should be stable enough until we get to the hospital." The paramedics told him.

Mark could not believe what he had just witnessed. Collins and Angel arguing violently. Angel shooting Collins and now Collins fighting for his life with Angel in a cop car. In a matter of minutes everyone's lives were changed, even if some of them didn't know it yet.

"Do you think he'll make it?" Mark said as he stroked Collins' hand.

"We won't know until we get that bullet out of him." As soon as the man had said that Collins' monitors began to beep frantically. Mark lunged out of the man's way so that he could help his old friend. The man opened up the small window and yelled at the driver. "We've got to get this guy into the ER now!"

The film maker felt helpless. If Collins died, he didn't know what he would do. Collins was always there for him, especially during the times when Roger was completely high off smack. When Mark had no one to talk to, Collins was there. Mark couldn't stand the fact that Collins might not be able to stop by and bring his traditional stoli to wish them a Merry Christmas. Mark thought back to the night that Mark was about to end it all . . .

_Mark had written his notes to everyone and was ready. He dressed in his favorite pair of jeans, shirt, scarf and coat and walked over to the fire escape. There was no reason for him to be there any longer. There was no Maureen. Without Maureen Johnson, his life was a blank, there was no purpose, no energy, no life. Mark held onto the fire escape bars and climbed until he was almost completely off balance. This was it, all or nothing. He was sure that he wanted to do this and nothing or no one would stop him. As Mark took in a deep breath, he heard a familiar voice._

"_Mark, what the hell are ya doin' man?" Collins asked rubbing his arms for warmth. "Get off of the fire escape."_

"_No Collins, I want to do this."_

"_Mark don't do this man. It isn't worth it."_

_Mark turned toward his old friend with tears streaming down his pale face. "Maureen is worth it."_

"_What will it prove to her that you do this?"_

_He thought for moment. It would only prove that he was the 'obsessed and needy Jewish boy' that Maureen had called him earlier that day. _

_Collins reached out to Mark. "Come on man, let's talk. You don't have to do this."_

"_Yes I do!" Mark shouted almost losing his balance._

"_Why do you need to do this Mark? Why?" The professor asked still calm as ever. _

"_Because I want Maureen!" _

"_How is this getting her back? How is you not being here anymore going to help Maureen? Or any of us?"_

_Mark thought to Roger who was getting heavily into the smack and to Collins was struggling with his favorite Aunt's death. _

"_No one needs me! Everyone can do fine without me!" _

_Collins looked at his friend with sad eyes. "You know that's not true. You and I both know that. Roger needs you. April needs you . . . I need you Mark."_

_Mark froze. "What?" _

"_I said I need you Mark. You are one of my best friends if not my very best friends." Collins said as he walked up closer to Mark without him noticing. _

_Tears poured from Mark's eyes. "You have Roger."_

"_Roger isn't the right state of mind to help anyone, not even himself." _

_Collins reached out to his friend again. "Come on Mark, don't do this . . . don't leave me . . . alone."_

_Without even realizing it Mark was being pulled by Collins onto the floor of the fire escape and helped into the loft. _

Collins and Mark never spoke of that night again, but Mark loved Collins even more for it. Collins was a true friend, being the definition of one. He would fight as long as he could, he just hoped Collins was doing the same.

After Collins was finally stabilized enough and when the hospital came in sight Mark crawled back over to his friend's side which he vowed right there he wouldn't leave.

"Collins . . . man . . . please don't give up . . . don't do this . . . don't leave me . . . alone."


	20. With or Without You?

**Authors' Notes: I apologize if there are any grammar problems, it's late but I wanted to get this out to you guys. I promise I'll check it when I'm more awake. It's a cliff hanger ladies and gentlemen! Thanks so much to you who keep up with the story, I really appreciate it. I know this is dark, but don't worry we all know that the group will make it through . . . right? **

**I OWN NOTHING (just the add-ons).**

**Please read, review (detailed if you can, let a girl know what you liked and what you didn't) and enjoy! **

**_Italics_ are_ thoughts_ and _memories._**

**Chapter Twenty**

**With Angel**

The radio from the police car droned on and on, telling the officers that were escorting him to his unwanted destination about other crimes going on in the city. So many members of Angel's family were criminals and didn't care that they were. Angel never wanted to be one of them, never. But there he sat handcuffed in the back of a police car, just like he remembered seeing his family members. Angel only hoped that Collins would forgive him when this was all over with, hell he hoped that Collins survived this whole ordeal. So much was going on that it made Angel's head spin, so much that could be avoided. Why didn't he just let David go? Why did he go and grab the gun that he had asked Collins to get rid of months ago? Why was it happening to Angel?

Before Angel knew it, he saw the police station slowly coming into view. How long was he going to be here? How long would he be in jail? Angel in jail? Fear immediately crept over the petite street drummer, the thought of what would eventually happen to him in jail was almost to much to bear. At least he could run on the streets when men would try to make advances that Angel didn't want, in jail you can't run. "Come on, let's go." Said one of the officers. Angel unwillingly got out of the car which he found to be difficult with handcuffs on. The two officers led Angel into the police station that buzzed with sounds of phones ringing and papers rustling. Angel looked around the place being all too familiar with the inside of this place. Never had Angel been up here for things that he had done, but for things his family members had done. It seemed like every week Angel and his grandmother would come up here trying to bail out an uncle or cousin of Angel's when his grandmother knew they couldn't afford it. That's where Angel's kindness for others came from, his Abuelita.

"Have a seat." Said a detective who guided Angel into a chair.

Angel said nothing, ashamed of who he was and what he had done to the love of his life. The detective pulled out a pen and paper from the desk and looked up at Angel who was silently crying.

"What's your name son?" the man said. He was a tall, Hispanic man who had kind eyes.

"Angel." The street drummer said quietly.

"Is that all? Can you speak English?"

Angel looked up at the man. "Yes I can speak English."

The man was taken aback at how straightforward Angel had become. "Oh okay, well can I have your full name Angel?"

"Angel Dumott-Schunard."

"How old are you?"

"22."

"Okay, I'm going to have Officer Jones watch you here. I'll be right back." Angel watched the detective walk away and go over to a desk. He began typing things into a computer which Angel assumed was the database for criminals. Angel knew he wouldn't be in there, which might make it easier for Angel to get out of here. But then again, he did shoot Collins who doesn't deserve anything bad in this fucked up world. All Collins did was love him how he wanted to be loved.

The man quickly came back and sat down at the desk once more.

"Alright, well Angel do you know why you're here?"

Angel looked up at the man. Why was he being so nice to him? Wasn't he going to throw him in jail like his family members or the rest of these people here?

"Yeah, I shot my boyfriend."

Angel was so blunt with things. Why bullshit? Why pretend like things don't happen? Yes, he shot the only man that truly loved him despite all of the shit that Angel brought to the relationship. He would never be able to live with himself. But Angel knew that if he kept the attitude he had up, these men would put him away for good. It wasn't that Angel didn't care about Collins, he just couldn't fathom the thought of Angel hurting someone he loved. He hated himself. He would always hate himself because of what he did to Collins. The man cleared his throat, he thought Angel was a little on the feminine side, but this confirmed it.

"Right. Now was this self defense? Because if it is-"

Angel cut the man off quickly. "No, he wasn't even trying to hurt me. He would never hurt me. I don't know why I did it, but I did." A tear fell down Angel's face as he thought of Collins laying in Mark's arm. "I know. You're going to tell me that I'm done for good. You're going to put me away."

The man felt for Angel. He didn't know why he did. He had helped so many people in the past. Why couldn't he help this one?

"I can't answer that right now, but I need you to tell me if you have a lawyer because if you don't you can have one provided for you or you can call the one that you have."

_Joanne!_

"I do. I have a lawyer. May I call them?" Angel said, his eyes widening.

"Sure. Jones, kill the cuffs please."

When the officer unlocked the handcuffs, Angel held his wrists which had bruises on them from the hard metal rubbing against them. The detective pushed the phone toward Angel, and he quickly dialed Joanne's cell phone number which he was surprised to have memorized. That was one thing Angel appreciated of himself, his memory. He made it a point to memorize everyone's number just in case an emergency came up, this was such an emergency.

As the phone rang, Angel thought back to Sunday who had been following the police car he was in. Why in the world was that girl following the police car? Angel shook his head as he counted how many rings there had been already, three.

_Please Joanne, if you don't pick up the phone any other time pick it up now._

**With Mimi and Roger**

Mimi stayed in that fetal like position for almost an hour before Roger came over and held her.

"Babe, I'm sure Angel is alright."

Mimi said nothing.

Roger sighed. "Do you want to watch t.v.? I just had Collins fix it a few days ago."

Still Mimi said nothing.

Roger rubbed Mimi's back and walked over to the t.v. turning it on. Sure enough, the t.v. came on showing the news which Roger loved to watch. The guitarist walked back over to his girlfriend and placed her into his lap. An anchorwoman came onto the screen and began to talk . . .

"_This is Rhonda Whinship reporting live in Alphabet City where an attempted murder of a New York University professor in being investigated as we speak."_

"Holy shit." Roger said staring at the screen. This statement broke Mimi out of her trance.

"_They say the professor's name is not being disclosed, but what they are saying is that it is a lover's quarrel gone wrong. Apparently at around 10 o' clock this morning, the professor and his alleged boyfriend were arguing when the boyfriend ran into the bedroom and shot the professor in the stomach."_

"Holy fucking shit!" Roger yelled. Mimi's heart began to race. "No fucking way it's . . . " His sentence was shushed by Mimi who was intently watching.

"_The 911 call was called by a friend of the two, who witnessed the whole thing. The professor has currently been bused to a nearby hospital, clinging to his life. The accomplice however is said to be a local street drummer named 'Angel.'" _

"Oh my fucking God!" Mimi cried out.

"_Mam you said you know this Angel?" _

"_Yes I know her and she ain't never hurt no one!" the homeless woman said into the microphone. _

"_Her? Why do you call him a her?"_

"_Because Angel is a her, don't call him a him . . . she's a her!" _

"Oh no, oh my God Angel!" Mimi was hysterical. The dancer turned to Roger who was still in complete shock. "Mark, Mark must have been there. Oh Jesus."

"We have to get over there! I need to get to Angel! She needs me!" tears were pouring out of Mimi's eyes as she frantically looked for her coat.

"Mimi we need to get to the hospital to see about Collins! They're probably holding Angel. He should be alright until-"

"They're going to eat him alive!" Mimi shouted. "Do you understand what they will do to Angel!"

Roger was hysterical now. "Of course I know! But Collins could be dying! He's one of my best friends!"

"Angel is my best friend!"

The guitarist paced back and forth trying not to argue anymore. "Fine, we'll just have to split up. You go to Angel and I'll go to Collins."

Mimi collapsed to the floor sobbing. "I knew something was wrong. I knew it!"

Roger walked over to his girlfriend holding her. "It's alright babe. We have to be strong for them. We need to get to them. They need us. I wonder if Joanne and Maureen know."

Now that the strong ones in the group were the ones who needed the holding, Mimi and Roger had to take it. They had to be the strong ones now.

The dancer shook herself out of her sadness and raised her head strongly. "Come on, my Angel-Chica is waiting for me."

Roger nodded and ran toward the bedroom to grab his jacket.

As the two headed down the stairs and were out of the building. Roger turned toward Mimi was had a look of distress on her face. He held her face and brought it up to his. "I love you, please be safe and I will see you later."

Tears came down Mimi's face once again. "I love you too. I'll meet you at the hospital as soon as I can."

"Which one do you think they took Collins to?"

"There's only one that's around here."

"The one that Angel was in?"

"Yeah."

Roger pulled Mimi's face into a sweet kiss before they broke apart. "Go to Angel Meems tell him that we don't hate him and that we are all here for him." Roger said walking away. "Tell him that!"

"Keep Collins here! Let him know that Angel loves him despite what he thinks!"

The two finally ran toward their opposite directions with millions of thoughts running through each of their heads. What was to become of the group? Would they be able to make it through this?

**With Mark and Collins**

As the nurses hurried about Collins' seemingly lifeless body Mark could only sit and watch. Wasn't this how he wanted it? To watch and never be apart of? Mark finally realized that he couldn't just sit and watch, he had to be apart of it he doesn't have to be in the background. He knew this more than ever. Blood was everyone as about three more ER doctors came in working on Collins.

"Hurry! This guy's losing too much blood!" one of them shouted.

This startled Mark. The film maker looked down at his clothes and at his hands, soaked with Collins' blood. Never did Mark ever think once about Collins having AIDS. He was to busy worrying about his friends life. Although he was sure that he wouldn't have contracted it, Mark didn't care either way. If he didn't have his friends, he didn't have a life anyway.

"Come on guys, this guy's heart rate is getting too low!"

Just as the doctor said that, those sounds that you would only hear in movies happened. Mark turned around in horror.

**beep . . . beep . . . beep . . . beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep**

"Oh my fucking God Collins!"

**With Joanne and Maureen**

In the Theatre Joanne and Maureen were welcomed with cheers and whistles from the kids and their parents. Many hugs were given, as well as pats on the back. Joanne walked onto the stage where all the kids were waiting to rehearse, and just as she was about to do a small speech to begin rehearsal her cell phone began to ring.

_Dammit, I knew I should have turned it off. _

Maureen walked over to Joanne, speaking through her teeth. "I thought you turned the damn thing off?"

Joanne reached into her pocket quickly. "I thought I did too!"

"Well turn it off, the Mayor's wife is here to watch the rehearsal."

"Alright, alright!" Finally finding the power button Joanne shut the phone off.

Even though she still had those weird pains in her stomach, Joanne would have ignore them for right now. But somehow she knew that whatever was going on as she gave her welcoming speech, was going to be a series of shit that was going to threaten to tear the group apart.


	21. The Tribulations of Many

**Authors' Notes: Ahhhh! It's finals week! I wanted to get this out to you guys before I would be to busy to put up another chapter! 3,024 words! Wow! I wanted to give my loyal readers as much as possible until the next time I would be able to update which won't be until after this Thursday. Thanks SOOOO much to:**

**Laurel Ducky**

**AngelxCollins**

**Spuffy**

**Ickle-S-10**

**Philfan**

**Kawaii-Peach 14**

**You guys keep me writing this. Just because I didn't call you out doesn't mean I don't have love for you! Thank you all so much! **

**I OWN NOTHING (only add-ons).**

**_Thoughts _and _memories_ are in _italics._**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty One**

**With Mark and Collins**

Mark's eyes were as wide as saucers when the machine monitoring Collins' heart went on a flat line.

"We can't give up! We've got to save him!" One of the doctors cried.

The film maker fell to the floor completely helpless. One of his best friends was dead. How could this be? Collins was always willing to help someone in need. How could Angel do this? Weren't they in love? Wasn't Angel the angel of the group? Mark didn't know whether to hate Angel or to hate Collins. His mind was a confused mesh of thoughts that he couldn't control. So this is what feeling was, the film maker craved it but resented it all at the same time. How would the group change after this? Mark knew he certainly wouldn't be able to look at Angel the same. Maybe Angel wasn't as innocent as he portrayed himself to be. A murderer. It didn't fit him before, but it sure as hell fit him now.

"COLLINS!" Mark cried into his hands. He couldn't give up, Collins would have kicked his ass if he did. Slowly Mark stood to his feet watching the doctors and nurses work tirelessly on reviving the professor. He had to help. Those four words ran through his mind over and over. Mark's mind went black as he ran toward Collins and began to scream at the top of his lungs. "COLLINS! COLLINS! WAKE-UP! YOU HAVE TO HELP HIM! YOU HAVE TO HELP HIM!"

The head doctor yelled. "Get this guy outta here!" Two male nurses quickly grabbed Mark trying to escort him out of the room. "We're trying sir. We're trying! Come on let us help you!"

"NO!" Mark struggled to say.

Just as Mark was halfway out of the door, he heard the faint beep of the machine.

**beep……………….beep……………………..beep**

"Come on, come on, come on everyone! We gotta get this guy stable!"

Mark heard the beep and his heart stopped tearing to listen to every single sound that the machine produced.

**Beep….beep…beep….beep….beep**

The head doctor wiped his brow of the sweat that pouring down and sighed. "Good work everyone, let's get this guy up to ICU."

As Mark heard those words, he collapsed into the arms of one of the nurses.

**With Joanne and Maureen**

The rehearsal was going great so far and Maureen was loving every moment of it. She coached the kids and laughed with them as she told them funny stories of her own performances while Joanne watched. Something was so wrong and Joanne was going crazy trying to figure out what it is. The lawyer knew that if Maureen caught her on the phone that she wouldn't hear the end of it. Joanne felt as if she was in another world, on the outside looking in. And for some reason, she had a very strong feeling that she should have taken that call.

"Maureen." Joanne said walking over to her.

"Yes?" Maureen said as she watched one of the scenes. Joanne hadn't seen her so focused since her Over the Moon performance.

"I'm going to the rest room. I'll be back."

"Okay Pookie but hurry up, I want you to see this to see if you think we should work on anything." Not that Maureen really wanted Joanne's approval, but it would look good in front of the Mayor's wife, so Joanne played along.

"Alright." The lawyer walked up the aisle through the Theatre and headed toward the bathroom when she was stopped by the Mayor's wife.

"Excuse Miss Jefferson?"

Immediately Joanne put on her presentable smile and attitude, a trait she had grown to use having two parents that were powerful lawyers. "Yes mam? Are you enjoying the show?"

The woman smiled. "Oh yes, but I was just wondering something and I was wondering if you could answer my question."

"Sure of course."

The petite woman walked over to Joanne and stared at her intently. "We really do appreciate you and Miss Maureen."

Joanne blushed slightly. "Oh thank you so much."

"But I was wondering how long you two thought you were going to be able to keep this up and do this again." The woman said with a hint of resentment in her eye.

"W, what you do you mean?" Joanne couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Don't think because you have your little success that you can just invite all of your little lesbian and gay friends over because the voters won't have it. Not all of us agree with your lifestyle." Little did she know that a drag queen and stripper created the costumes, an ex junkie helped with the music and a gay professor designed the lighting. This woman was insulting her friends . . . her family.

"Excuse me? Look no respect-"

The woman waved her finger. "Wait a minute. I'm not finished." The lawyer looked at the woman in disbelief. "We're letting you continue with this because the children are so attached to this show and they're putting their little hearts into it. But mark my word Miss Jefferson, this will be the last show you do here." And with this, the woman went back to her seat next to Miss Abram.

Joanne was completely dumbfounded. That woman had walked around and chatted with Maureen. She wanted to help with cleaning the costumes and making a huge dinner for the kids and their parents. Why was she acting like this? Why did she just threaten her? This was so typical, she should have known that it was too good to be true. She over heard a lot of this talk when she was growing up with her parents, they never accepted anyone that fit into their idea of how someone should live. Joanne walked over toward the Mayor's wife and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me can I talk to you please?"

The woman looked her up and down, whispered to Miss Abram and got up. The lawyer walked a ways, to the back of the Theatre so she was sure no one would hear.

"You are so two-faced."

"I beg your pardon?" The woman placed her hand over her chest in surprise.

"I don't appreciate what you said to me a minute ago, and I won't stand for it. No one asked you to be here, especially your husband. Maureen and I did this for the kids, not for you or your 'voters'. I don't give a shit about what you or what anyone else thinks. It's about the kids. So I'd appreciate if you didn't bring your shitty ass views of how life should be into this Theatre ever again because as far as I'm concerned, you're not welcome. You should be ashamed of yourself, walking around acting like you care when all you care about is the money that your husband is shoveling in. I'm going to ask you as tell as I can. Get out and leave our show alone. If you want to help, contact Miss Abram but I don't want to see your face. Now if you'll excuse me."

The woman looked at Joanne in disbelief as the lawyer angrily walked out of the Theatre. "Miss Abram!" the woman cried as she began to grab her things. The older woman got up horror placed on her face. "What is it! What happened?"

Maureen turned around from the rehearsal to see what was going on. "Miss Abram! What happened?"

"I told your girlfriend or whatever the hell she is to you that you will be finished after this weekend! How dare she talk to me like . . . like some sort of heathen!"

Miss Abram tried to calm the woman down. "Now there is no need to do that, the children love the show. Don't take it away from them, this is all some of them have."

"I don't care! That woman . . . that monster doesn't belong next to children!" She said as she threw her coat on.

"Hey don't talk about her like that. Now what happened?" Maureen demanded.

"I'm calling my husband, I'm going to have this shut down before you can say lesbian." And with that the woman stomped away.

"Wait! Mrs. Mayor! Wait!" Miss Abram chased after her as fast as her old legs could take her. Maureen quickly caught up to Miss Abram. "I'm going to find Joanne to figure out what happened. Stay with the kids Miss Abram!"

Joanne felt liberated. Like she had just defeated the hugest army on the planet. The lawyer shook her head in disbelief. Did she actually say the things she said? Did she really cuss at the Mayor's wife?

"Joanne!" Maureen called out to her girlfriend.

"Hey Honeybear." Joanne chirped. "You won't believe what I just did right now. I feel sooo wonderful!" The lawyer grabbed Maureen into a deep kiss but Maureen quickly broke away.

"What did you say to that woman?"

Joanne laughed out loud. "What didn't I say to that woman! Collins is going to scream when I tell him how I stuck it to the man! He was right! It feels wonderful! Oh Honeybear you should have been there! I actually stood up for-"

"She left Joanne! She was pissed! We need the Mayor to be here! What the hell did you say?" Maureen was not amused.

"I told her how I wasn't going to take her shit anymore and how I didn't appreciate her calling me a lesbian."

"But you ARE a lesbian Joanne!" The performance artist screamed.

"I know I am, but you should have heard the way she said-"

"I don't care how she said it! Why didn't you keep your mouth shut! We need them to be here! We could go to Broadway with this! Why would you screw it up!"

Joanne didn't know why Maureen was making such a big deal about it. "Honeybear, I thought that you would have been proud to know that I stood up for myself."

"I am proud of you Joanne, but you didn't think about how hard we've worked on this and now it's gone right down the drain! All because Joanne couldn't keep her fucking mouth shut!" Maureen wiped a tear from her face and walked back toward the Theatre.

"That woman was going to close us down Maureen!" The performance artist stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly. "What?"

"Yeah, because we are who we are. She was going to close us down!" Joanne looked disappointedly at Maureen. "Why do you think I would compromise what we've worked on because someone called me a lesbian? She used it in a negative way and threatened to close us down so I stood up to her and told her how I felt about it. I'm not going to let anyone trample over me because I happen to like women Maureen, not anymore. I'm not a child anymore."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"We're going to keep going with our show. We have enough people coming to the show that we will be able to make it and let them know that this show is good for our community, even if they don't think so."

Maureen looked into Joanne's eyes. She'd never seen her so passionate about something. "Whatever you want to do, I'm with you Jo."

Joanne smiled as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand. "The show must go on, right Honeybear?"

Maureen smiled. "The show must go on.

**With Mimi**

Was what that lady on television said true? Did Angel really shoot Collins? The dancer's head spun like a top. She couldn't believe she was going to the police station to go see Angel. Mimi wondered what happened, what had caused Angel to act so irrationally. Angel in jail? This was all too much and she wanted to lie down but she had to get to Angel. For so many years Angel had gotten Mimi out of so much shit, now it was her turn. As she walked toward the subway, Mimi got an urging in the back of her mind telling her to go to Collins and Angel's apartment.

"But they aren't there." She muttered to herself.

"Fuck." She said as she walked the other way toward the apartment. Mimi walked faster than she thought she did and as there in no time. Sure enough the yellow caution tape she only saw on television was surrounding the building.

"Oh my God."

"Mimi-girl!" a homeless woman shouted. Mimi immediately recognized the woman and ran over to her, hugging her. "Aunt Edna! You heard?"

"Yeah I heard, my poor little Angel."

"I'm going up there to her."

Mimi said as she looked up to the window where she spent many evenings on her way to work talking to Angel.

"When you see her, you tell her Aunt Edna loves her and will be waiting to hear her drum."

Mimi looked down at the ground. When would Angel be able to play his drum?

"I will."

As the two were about to part a young man walked up to them with a box in his hand. "Excuse me, what in the world happened here?"

Mimi looked the guy up and down, he was obviously gay and was dressed a little too nicely to be from here. "Why what's it to you?"

"Because, my friend . . . Angel lived in that building. I, I don't know." The young man was so confused.

"How do you know Angel?" Mimi asked.

"I used to date . . . Angel and I go way back." The young man said shifting the box under his arm.

Mimi didn't have time for this. "Look, how do you know Angel?"

"I used to date Angel's ex's brother."

"Which ex?"

"David."

_Holy shit._

"What are you doing here?"

"I came a few days ago and I talked to Collins Angel's boyfriend and I wanted to give this to her." The young man opened the box and revealed letters and pictures filled to the brim. "I don't know what to do with them. I just want to give them to Angel, maybe she'll get some closure. Her boyfriend told me that she's been thinking of David lately and it was becoming a problem for them."

_What? Why didn't Angel tell me?_

"Some crazy shit has happened and I'm on my way up to the police station to find Angel."

"What the hell is Angel at the police station for?"

"I don't know but I've got to get to the subway-"

"No, we'll take my car just let me know what the hell is going on."

The two ran toward the car and sped off on their way to get Angel.

**With Angel**

Angel must have listened to the dial tone for five minutes before hanging up the phone.

"She didn't answer." He said sadly.

The detective sighed. "Well, we can provide a lawyer for you."

"I guess I should then." Angel looked up at the detective at a loss for what to do. The street drummer's mind went back to Collins. What the hell has he done? He wondered if he was alright, if he was even alive. Angel knew that he would not be able to live with himself if he killed Collins. For so long Angel controlled his anger, but why would he let it get this way? This was all too much to grasp.

"Angel, I'm going to call a lawyer right now okay? I'm going to help you. Was this self defense?"

Angel froze for a moment. "No."

The detective looked up at the police officer who looked at Angel. "Well then we're going to call this lawyer. Officer Jones can you get Angel some coffee? Angel would you like some coffee?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Angel asked, tears slowly falling down his face.

"Because for some reason I don't think that you're capable of firing a gun." The detective said as he nodded to the officer to get Angel coffee.

"Why not?"

"I just don't. I don't know why." The detective left it at that and dialed the number to the lawyer.

When the officer came back with Angel's coffee, he stared at the steam that was coming from it and came to realize that this was the beginning of the end for someone . . . maybe even him.

After the detective got off of the phone he wrote some things down on a sheet of paper. "I called Linda Lopez the best lawyer I know. She's never lost a case, so you can depend on her.

"Linda Lopez?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, she's great. Very nice and very sharp. She'll get you out of this mess I promise you Angel."

"But I don't have any money."

The detective awkwardly looked around. "We'll figure something out Angel, let's just get you a lawyer first."

**With Sunday**

Sunday didn't believe that she actually followed the police car that Angel was in all the way to the police station. She felt terrified but daring. She had never done this before, but she had her mind set on it. Sunday rubbed her head, exhausted from the days happenings. Now she officially had nothing to lose. Her parents would eventually find out and probably send her away. She had to help Angel, after all of the shit she had brought their group she felt indebted to him for reasons why she didn't know. The young woman walked into the police station that was crowded with tons of people. Feeling helpless she sat down on an empty part of a bench and thought about what Angel looked like. As she searched her mind a tall Hispanic woman with 6 inch pumps walked by and caught Sunday's attention. The woman looked determined and extremely rich. Sunday couldn't keep her eyes off of this woman until she looked into the direction of where she was walking. A Hispanic man walked up to her, giving her a small hug before gesturing toward a petite looking guy in a chair by a desk. Sunday squinted her eyes so she could see the man and sure enough it was Angel.

"Angel!"


	22. Inside the Heart

**Authors' Notes: Yay, finals are over and they wen't GREAT. So now I can have some more time devoted to my beloved stories! Wow! I honestly don't know how far I'm going to take this story, I have so many ideas for it and with all of the ideas that I do have it might be for a good while. Thanks to all of you that review and keep up with this, I really appreciate it. I hope I'm makin' you guys happy!**

**I OWN NOTHING (only add-ins)**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**_Italics_ are _thoughts_ and _memories._**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**With Roger**

Roger couldn't believe all of the things that were happening to their group, to their family. With all of the shit that was already going on in their lives, why this? The guitarist didn't know how to act; he didn't know what to do.

_Collins. He could be dead right now._

Quickly Roger shook the thought out of his mind, there was no way that Angel could have killed him. Weren't they supposed to be in love? Roger stepped off the subway climbing the stairs and walking out onto the street. The hospital wasn't very far away. The thought of Collins dead caused him to shiver so he thrusted his hands into his pockets to keep himself warm.

"Why is it that I have to be at the fuckin' hospital again?" He muttered to himself as he walked into the hospital.

"How may I help you sir?" The receptionist said.

"I'm here to see Thomas Collins." Roger said looking around nervously, he hated hospitals.

The receptionist continued to type which made Roger slightly impatient.

"Look lady all I want to know is if he's alright!"

The woman jumped knocking her pen on the floor. "He's in ICU right now sir, room 201."

Roger snatched the tag from her and walked towards the elevator. She didn't want him coming back whoever the hell he is.

"Thanks." He said curtly.

Once Roger reached the first floor he took a deep breath. God he hated hospitals. Once he finally reached the area where Collins was, he spotted someone that was lying down on a few chairs completely knocked out. The guitarist would have walked back past him if he hadn't seen the scarf that Mark refuses to take off.

Shaking him slightly, Roger peered down at the filmmaker. "Mark?"

Once Mark began to come to, Roger rubbed his face in exhaustion. "Mark, what the hell happened? How's Collins?"

Mark sat up slowly fixing his glasses in the process; he must have been out for a while. "R, Roger?" He said stuttering.

"No shit Sherlock! Why the hell are you sleeping man? How is Collins?" This would be the last time Roger was to ask this question.

"I, I don't know. I passed out when Collins…" Mark trailed off staring at the floor.

"When Collins what man? Speak up!" Roger's impatient ness grew by the second.

"When he died." Mark said without emotion.

Roger froze. Collins was dead? "The bitch downstairs said that he was up here!"

Mark quickly got up to his feet and grabbed Roger by the wrist. "Wait! He's up here Rog! He's fine man!"

The guitarist shook his wrist away from the filmmaker. "Is he dead or not Mark?"

"He's not dead Rog, but he…he died…but he came back."

Roger threw his hands up in the air. "Fuck this! I want to see him where the fuck is he!"

Sure enough a few rooms down the hall was Collins' room. Roger peered into it seeing his best friend covered in tubes.

"Holy fuck." He said grabbing his mouth. "I'm gonna throw up."

Mark placed a hand on Roger's lower back. "It's alright Rog. You know Collins will get threw this."

"Mark what the hell happened?" Roger said as a tear fell out of his eye, which he quickly wiped away.

"They were fighting and…fuck!" Mark said beginning to sob. "I saw the whole thing; I saw the whole fucking thing. Angel wasn't Angel. He was someone else. That look in his eye…"

Roger looked questioningly at Mark. "What the fuck were they fighting about?"

"I don't fucking remember Roger! Who gives a shit why! Now we've got to face the consequences! I tell everyone that what one person does affects all of us! Why doesn't anyone listen to me!"

Roger held Mark up, cooing comforting words into his ear. "It's alright Mark. Just tell me when you get ready man alright?"

Mark wiped his face. "They arrested Angel. What the fuck is going on Roger? I'm so…so lost. What the fuck is going on with us?"

**With Angel**

"I feel so lost." Angel said rubbing his head.

Linda Lopez, the power lawyer looked at Angel. "That's alright Angel, we're here for you _chico_."

_Chico?_

Mimi was the only one since his mother to call him _Chica_. Angel missed and needed Mimi more than anything right now.

_Where is she?_

"I'm here to help you. Now can you tell me what hap-"The lawyer was cut off by a young girl who was running towards them.

"Angel!" Sunday shouted.

The street drummer looked up.

"Oh my God Angel! What happened are you alright?" Sunday said breathlessly.

"Excuse me miss, we're in the middle of an investigation and if my client doesn't know-"

"I know her." Angel said standing up. "What are you doing here Sunday?"

"I followed you here. I wanted to see if I could help you, the other day-"

Angel held his hand out shushing her. "Don't even worry about it." There was definitely something different about Angel now, there was a dark cast over his face and that light that came from him was gone.

Sunday took his hand. "I want to help you."

"No one can help me."

"I will." Linda Lopez said walking over to Angel and placing her arm around him. "I'll get you through this _Chico_."

Angel turned around to face the woman. "Look, I really appreciate you helping me, but I cannot afford your help."

The woman held Angel's face in her hands. "You remind me so much of my brother." Angel looked down at the floor and the woman grabbed him into an embrace. "It's on me." Hearing this, a faint smile came on Angel's face as he whispered a thank you into her ear.

"Sunday, I want you to go home."

"No Angel I want to help you." Sunday pleaded.

"Go!" Angel shouted at the girl.

The young woman looked at Angel and ran out of the police department. No sooner had Sunday left; reporters came rushing in towards Angel. Linda Lopez held her ground stepping in front of her young client.

A reporter shoved his way past the others who were shouting towards Angel and his lawyer. "Is it true that your boyfriend was a professor at NYU!"

Inside Angel screamed, Collins' reputation was sure to be destroyed by the time this all boiled over. _How the hell do they know that? Why did that man say was?_

"My client is not entailed to answer that." Linda Lopez said defiantly.

"Is it true that you like to dress as a woman?" A few of the reporters chucked as they wrote things down on pads of paper.

"Come on _chico_ let's go." The lawyer said as she began guiding Angel towards the back of the police department.

"Miss Lopez! Is it true that you're taking this case to bring back your rep with the Hispanic community of New York City!" This time Linda turned around.

"Excuse me?" She said glaring at the reporter who looked around laughing nervously. Linda Lopez was a monster in the courtroom as well on the street and didn't like reporters one bit. "Listen here _putho_, I am one of the most powerful lawyers here in New York City and I want you to tell your little friends up there at Channel 8 that Linda Lopez doesn't need to bring her rep back! Linda Lopez has always been right under your shit ridden noses!"

_She is fabulous._

Angel's mouth fell wide open as he watched his lawyer walk towards him, hips shaking in the process. "Let's go." She told the detective and police officer. The woman held Angel, her accent thick. "Don't worry _chico_, you'll be done with this before they can even begin to wipe away the years of shit they have on their noses!"

**With Joanne and Maureen**

After rehearsal for the show was finally over, the two lovers were about to walk out of the theatre until they spotted Miss Abram working tirelessly on a costume that was ripped from the last performance.

Joanne looked over at the woman. "Maureen, we should invite her to dinner." The performance artist smiled brightly and skipped over to the older woman.

"We're going to go get something to eat Miss Abram would you like to come with us?"

"Oh no darlin' I've got to get this done. Your friend who made this is amazing! I don't even know how she did this!"

Maureen smiled. _Yeah that's Angel._

Joanne walked over to the two women, grabbing Maureen's hand. "Come on Miss Abram, you work to hard! Come with us."

The older woman looked around and sighed. "Alright, let's go!"

Maureen squealed. "I'll go get your purse and coat!"

"I'm going to put these costumes back and I'll be right back!" The woman said grabbing the costumes.

As Joanne watched them part, she heard her cell phone ringing. Sitting down in a seat in the audience the lawyer answered the phone contently. "Joanne Jefferson."

"Joanne!" Her mother's voice screamed into the phone.

"Hi mother. How are-"

"How am I! She's asking me how I am Harold do you hear this! No I'm not alright Joanne Anita Jefferson! I can't believe that you talked to the Mayor's wife that way! Are you out of your mind!"

"Mother, listen she called me a-"

"What! What did you say to her?" Her mother asked evilly.

"I said-" Again Joanne was cut off.

"You said the 'S' word to her didn't you Joanne!"

"MOTHER! I-"

"Be quiet when I'm talking to you girl. I want you to come home, we need to talk! Don't bring Maureen with you either!"

"Mother, Maureen goes where I go." Joanne sighed. "Anyway, I can't right now mother, maybe tomo-"

"NOT TOMORROW! TONIGHT!" A click was heard on the other end. Joanne's head fell back against the seat, what in the world was going to happen when she got home?

"Maureen, we need to see my parents." The lawyer said rubbing her temples.

The performance artist's bright smiled faded immediately. "Why Pookie?"

"They know about what I said to the Mayor's wife, now they want to have a talk."

"But what about dinner with Miss Abram?"

"Here I am darlins!" Miss Abram said wobbling over toward them.

"We're still going, just after we need to go see my parents." Joanne said getting up.

"Great." Maureen said sarcastically. "So where too Miss Abram?"

"Oh I know a nice little soul place we could go to." The woman said cheerfully.

"Ooooo Pookie! Doesn't that sound good! I want some Soul Food!" Maureen said as she excitedly pulled on Joanne's arm.

"Ow Maureen you're hurting me." The lawyer said as she rubbed her arm.

The performance artist looked at Joanne and stuck her tongue out as she held Miss Abram. "She's such a party pooper isn't she Miss Abram?"

Joanne trailed off behind them in deep thought. She already knew that her parents were certainly going to go off on her tonight which didn't bother her as much, but something else was bothering her and she couldn't figure out what it was. Someone was hurt, badly. There was already so much on her plate already. What else could be waiting for her? Joanne hated this feeling more than ever and knew that it would be eating at her all through dinner. It was something bad whatever it was. Who did it have to do with? Mark? No. Roger? No. Mimi? No. Benny? Hell no. The lawyer stopped walking for a second to figure it out.

"Pookie come on!" Maureen said waving. "I want some Soul Food!"

Joanne was broken from her thoughts as she saw Maureen waving, it would have to wait for now.

**With Mimi and Aaron**

Aaron looked over at the distraught dancer. "Hey, sweets are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great! My best friend shot my other best friend who's like my brother and now my best friend is going to fucking prison while my best friend who's like my brother is dead or holding on to dear life! Yeah everything is fucking wonderful!" Mimi broke down in tears.

Aaron felt immensely stupid for asking that question. "God, I am so…sorry."

Mimi wiped her face with her sleeve. "It's cool. Just get me to Angel please."

The young man nodded. "I will."

The dancer looked down at the box that sat between them. "What's in the box?"

"I have no idea; I don't want to even look in there." Aaron said as he momentarily glanced over at it. "It could be anything knowing David."

"Can I look in it?" Mimi said as she held the box in her lap.

Aaron held the steering wheel nervously. "I don't know, it was for Angel's eyes only."

"I want to see. I want to understand why Angel fell in love with him."

"Go on." Aaron said.

Carefully, Angel opened the box which had tons of letters, papers, pictures and a few pieces of jewelry. 

"Oh God, he gave her everything." Aaron mumbled.

Mimi opened up one letter and read it aloud…

_June 17th – My Anniversary Note To You_

_Wow Angel, two months. Two months and we are so in love. I swear, when I think about it I continually ask myself. How can you fall in love with someone so quickly? But then I think back to you and I remember. I never thought that I would be able to find someone that understood and loved me so completely. It's something that everyone dreams about right? My dream has come true. I feel kind of silly writing this to you, seeing as you're sleeping beside me. Even though my parents and your parents would never approve of this at all, I can't help loving you. I will never stop loving you. Angel, you are my everything there is no one that is above you…and there will never be anyone before you._

_Together forever. Only you and I._

_I love you. _

_- David_

Mimi sighed, a tear falling down her cheek. "Who wouldn't fall in love with someone who wrote like that?"

"I don't know. But from what I could remember, they were very serious right off the bat."

"Angel told me that they had had sex right before he wrote that letter."

Aaron's face fell into sadness. "From what David told his brother, he had been cheating on Angel from day one."

"Fucking asshole." Mimi muttered.

"What he did was fucked up, I agree. But I knew for a fact that he loved Angel, he really did."

Mimi stayed quiet, looking out the window.

"Well we're here. Do you want to go in?"

The dancer looked down at the box. "There's so much in here. Why would you want to bring this back to Angel after he's tried to let it go?"

"I didn't know what to do with it. I knew that David would turn over in his grave if Angel never got these, I still thought Angel was single." Aaron said as turned toward Mimi.

Mimi began to get angry. "But didn't you think that it would bring back old feelings for Angel? Feelings that he doesn't want to feel anymore?"

"Look, I care about Angel too. I just wanted to make sure she got these, even if she never read them."

Mimi's gaze fell from Aaron to a girl who walked out of the police station. She looked insanely familiar. "Is that that girl from the hospital?"

"What?" Aaron asked confused.

Mimi pointed at her. "That's the girl that Maureen had brought into the hospital." Immediately, Mimi jumped out of the car to flag the girl down. "Hey you! Stop!"

Sunday stopped in her tracks, pointing to herself. "Me?"

"Yes you!" Mimi said walking over to her. "Is Angel in there? Is that why you're here?"

"Yes! But he wouldn't let me help him! He's got this powerful lawyer lady with him."

"What lawyer? Is she black?" Mimi said grabbing the girls' shoulders.

"No, she was Hispanic. Kind of crazy if you ask me."

Aaron soon walked up the two young women.

"What was her name? Did she say it?" Mimi pressed on.

"Linda Lopez."

Both Aaron and Mimi said simultaneously. "Linda Lopez?"

"Yeah, she was crazy in brown pumps!"

Aaron chuckled. "Only Angel would be able to get this most powerful Hispanic lawyer in New York City."

"Was Angel still in there?"

"Yeah, they began to walk toward the back of the police station when some reporters came in. That lawyer lady told one of them off!"

Mimi's face lighted up. "Aaron come on! Angel's in there!" Aaron followed Mimi. "Thank you!" The dancer said as she ran into the police station.

"You're welcome." Sunday said sadly. Sunday knew that she didn't want to go home. Who did she know in New York City? A light bulb went over the girls' head as she jogged towards the phone booth. Looking through the phone book that was connected to it, Sunday found the number she had been looking for and dialed the number quickly into the telephone.

"Wesport Graves. How may I help you?"

"Hi, this is Sunday Meiers. I'd like to speak with my uncle John C. Graves please."

"And who may I say is calling?"

"His favorite niece from Jersey."


	23. Uncertainty

**Authors' Notes: No more cliffhangers for a little while guys! When I had read over my last chapter I realized that I had done it again! Sorry about that! Had a day off from work today so I could work on my stories, hope you like it! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I don't know why. Thanks to all of you review, thanks a million. Have a great weekend!**

**I OWN NOTHING (only add-ins).**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

**_Italics _are _thoughts_ and _memories._**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**With Joanne and Maureen**

After dropping Miss Abram off at home, the two bohemians dreadingly walked up the stairs to the Jefferson's home, Maureen holding Joanne's hand a bit too tightly.

"Jo, I hate coming here! All your mother does is look at me like she's going to take me to the gallows!"

Joanne looked at Maureen, surprised at her choice of words. "Maureen, it'll be pretty quick, they'll yell at me and then tell me to apologize to the Mayor's wife. We'll be out of here soon."

"Will you do it?"

"Do what?" Joanne said as she looked around her.

"Apologize."

"Nope. But I do know that I'm going to have to listen to my mother go on and on about it."

Maureen rubbed her girlfriend's arm lovingly. "I'm proud of you Pookie."

Joanne blushed a little. "Thanks Honeybear."

Ringing the doorbell, Joanne fixed her coat jacket readying herself for what was to come. But no sooner could she breathe in, Mrs. Jefferson tore the door open her face painted with anger.

"Come in." she said coldly.

The two followed her inside, handing their coats to Joanne's father who kissed both women on the cheek. "Maureen, I'd like to talk to my daughter alone if you don't mind. Mr. Jefferson was just putting on some tea for all of us." The pained smiled Mrs. Jefferson had on her face frightened Maureen slightly so she happily obliged hopping over to Mr. Jefferson who was waiting for her.

"What has she done to make you act this way Joanne?" Mrs. Jefferson said as she rubbed her face, exhausted.

As her mother continued to talk, Joanne brought her cell phone from her pocket, turning it on.

"Do you understand Joanne?"

"What?" Joanne obviously wasn't listening.

"I just said…" Mrs. Jefferson's voice trailing off as Joanne's cell phone began to ring. The sound filled the room shutting Mrs. Jefferson up.

"Don't you pick up that phone Joanne, I am speaking to you."

The lawyer ignored her mother's demand and got up. "Excuse me mother, it could be important."

The older woman yelled loudly, her voice filling the room.

"Joanne Jefferson."

"Joanne?" Mark's voice sounded hoarse.

"Mark? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but…but Angel and Collins…"

"GET OFF OF THE PHONE!" Mrs. Jefferson shouted.

"Mother hold on! What were you saying Mark?"

"Angel shot Collins, and we're in the hospital."

Joanne stood there in a state of shock, all of her feelings that she'd been having were for Collins and Angel.

"What the hell do you mean he shot Collins? Is Collins alright?"

"They said that he'd be fine, but he's really weak."

Joanne shook her head. "Where did they take Angel?"

Mark panted, obviously tired out. "We don't know I was wondering if you and Maureen could head up there and find him. You should have seen the look on his face Joanne; I don't think I'll ever be the same again."

"Just calm down Mark, of course we will find Angel. We'll find him." The lawyer looked around for Maureen, who was laughing with her father in the kitchen.

"We're at Centinela Hospital. Please, we've got to find Angel."

"We will Mark don't worry. We'll be in touch." When Joanne heard the click on the other line, she knew that was her cue to get going. While her mother was flailing her arms in anger, Joanne got up shoving the phone into her pocket. "Maureen! We've got to go!"

Maureen and Mr. Jefferson came in with worried looks on their faces. "Going so soon kitten?"

"Yes daddy. Maureen, Angel shot Collins and they don't know where Angel is."

Maureen's face turned into utter horror. "Oh my God!"

"I think I have an idea of which police station that they took Angel too."

"You're not leaving! I'm not finished talking with you!" Mrs. Jefferson said angrily.

As Maureen helped Joanne into her coat, the lawyer turned toward her mother. "We will talk later mother, I've got to find Angel."

"Who is this Angel anyway? What has she got to do with the Mayor's wife!"

Maureen was tying her coat around her as Joanne fumbled in her pocket for the car keys. "Bye daddy." Joanne said kissing her father's cheek, Maureen doing the same.

"Bye Mrs. Jefferson!" The performance artist said sweetly.

As the two jogged down the stairs and toward their car, Maureen couldn't stop asking questions. "Why did Angel shoot Collins? Collins has a gun? Why would Collins have a gun? Does Mark know what happened between them to cause this? Where's Mimi?"

"Maureen I don't know dammit!" Joanne shouted, stressed out already. Maureen fell into tears at Joanne's yelling.

As Joanne drove down the road, she tried to console the performance artist who was balling. "Honeybear, I'm so sorry for yelling at you. But I don't know any more details then you do, all I know is that Mark asked us to find Angel, so we're going to."

"It's not you!" Maureen said in between sobs. "I just can't believe what's happening!"

The lawyer reached her hand over to grab Maureen's. "It's alright Mo, we'll be alright. Collins and Angel will be alright."

"What about Collins' job! They don't know he's gay! He'll loose everything he's worked his ass off for!"

Seeing Maureen so concerned about someone other than herself baffled Joanne, but she wasn't about to make her stop now. They had to work together. They had to find Angel.

**With Mark, Roger and Collins**

The guitarist didn't know what to do as he saw one of his best friends of almost 10 years lying there, tubes coming from all kinds of places. As uncomfortable as he felt right at that moment, he wasn't going to leave Collins' side for anything in the world. Roger pulled the chair he was sitting in, scooting it next to Collins' bedside. Taking the older man's hand in his, he stroked it gently with his thumb. Mark was outside talking to Joanne.

"Tom, can you hear?"

No answer. Collins' eyes were closed, but Roger could see them moving. He was trying to survive.

"Collins, we're all here for you man. We love you."

This kind of sincerity was unheard of Roger, he never liked to show his emotions but Collins was his friend and he wouldn't let him down.

"I don't know what happened between you and Angel, but whatever it is we'll fix it…together. You two have always helped me and Mimi, now it's our turn man. But I need you to get better so we can get the fuck out of this hospital. God, you know how much I hate hospitals. Man, what I wouldn't give for some stoli right about now." Roger chuckled; remembering the times when he and Collins would get completely wasted talking about what they could have been in life. The guitarist wanted that back so badly.

"You've got to make it Tom; I don't know what I would do without you. First April and now you? Just…just make it for me man." Tears slowly fell down his cheeks as he laid his head on Collins' hand.

"I don't know what I'd do without you either Davis." Came Collins' faint voice.

"Tom!" Roger said immediately wiping his tears away from his face. "How are you feeling man!"

"Where's Angel?" Collins said weakly. Roger's face fell.

"We don't know Tom. They arrested him."

Collins' eyes opened wide at this. "Where did they take my girl?" The professor tried to sit himself up but the pain was too great for him to bear and he slumped down into the bed.

Roger tried to gently push him down so he wouldn't move. "Tom, you need to rest."

"I want to see my Angel. I want to tell her that I love her." Collins said as tears streamed down his dark face, causing a trail on his cheeks.

For once, Roger was completely at a loss for words.

"Collins! You're awake!" said Mark as he fixed his glasses. Running to the opposite side of the hospital bed that Roger was currently on, the film maker grabbed Collins' hand.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Roger snickered, which caused Collins' to laugh a little.

The professor sharply breathed in at the pain he was experiencing. "It hurts to laugh."

Mark rubbed his hand. "You'll be alright Collins; I promise you'll be alright. But you need to lie down and get as much sleep as possible.

The medicine began to kick in and Collins' eye began to get heavy. "Mark, where's my girl?"

Mark sensed that Collins was about to fall asleep and he let go of his hand gently. "Joanne and Maureen are trying to find him…her as we speak."

Slightly nodding, Collins drifted off to sleep. The two room maters sighed simultaneously. "What a fucking mess." Roger said as he ran his fingers through his long sandy blonde hair.

"Yeah, no fucking kidding." Mark said as he plopped himself down in the chair that was available. "At least he's talking."

"He wants Angel man. He actually still wants Angel." Roger couldn't believe it. Sure, he cared about Angel, he'd never tell anyone that he ever loved Angel but now that Roger could see the condition that Angel had put one of his best friends in he regretted what he told Mimi earlier that day.

"_Go to Angel Meems; tell him that we don't hate him and that we are all here for him."_

"Fuck that." Roger muttered to himself, now he was pissed.

"What did you say Rog?" Mark said.

The guitarist felt his hands begin to shake. "I said fuck that."

Mark was very cautious with his words, when Roger was angry he did and said whatever came to mind, which wasn't the best thing to do right at the moment. "Rog, calm down. What are you talking about?"

Roger tried not to shout for fear of waking Collins, but his tone of voice was so cold that it reminded Mark of when Roger was going through withdrawal. "I don't want to see Angel's face around here. He's hurt Collins and I'm not going to let him do it again! I don't want him to even see Collins! I swear I could fucking kill him!"

The film maker sighed. "Roger, you and I both know that Collins is going to want to see Angel."

"I don't fucking care, all I know is, if Angel shows his fucking face around here…he's gonna wished he stayed in jail."

**With Angel**

"I want to see Collins." Angel muttered to himself.

Linda Lopez crossed her legs, thinking of her next move. "That wouldn't be a good idea _chico_, I'm gonna need you to lay low for a little while before I go before to the District Attorney's office tomorrow."

Angel looked up at the woman. "So, I'm not going to jail?"

The lawyer laughed loudly. "Never that _chico_, this was self-defense! No reason for you to be here in this dirty ass jail, you need to rest and be ready for tomorrow! No client of mine ever spends a night in jail!"

"I wonder how my man is doing. I can't believe what I did. He'll never forgive me; none of the group will ever forgive me." Angel began to cry, tears falling in between the spaces of his fingers.

"Come on now _chico_, don't worry about that now…all you need to worry about is your case alright?" The woman said handing Angel her handkerchief. "Here."

As Angel wiped his eyes, he looked at the beautiful embroidery that was all around the edges. "This is beautiful. You did this?"

Linda looked through some papers. "Oh no _chico_, _mi Abuela_ did that for me when I was a little girl. But she went to be with her God when I was 18."

"I just lost _mi Abuelita_ last year in February." Angel said remembering his grandmother's face.

"I'm sorry to hear that love." Their conversation was interrupted as an officer came in.

"Miss Lopez, there is someone to see your client."

The lawyer was immediately on the defensive. "Who is it?"

"She says it's a Mimi Marquez, there is a man with her also."

When Angel heard that name he jumped up. "Mimi! Please let me see her! She's my best friend!"

The woman turned around. "Alright _chico_ but be careful with what you say, there are reporters all over this shit hole." And with that, she walked out the door moving out of the way for Mimi who was panting.

The two friends stared at one another for what seemed like ages. Angel looked down at his feet, ashamed to even look his best friend in the face. Mimi didn't are about what happened, she just wanted to see her best friend, the person who had saved her life on many occasions. "Well _chica_ aren't you going to hug me!"

"I can't." Angel said sobbing once more.

"Why the hell not!"

"Because of what I've done."

The dancer rushed over to her crying friend and pulled him into a tight embrace, cooing comforting words into his ears. "Angel, you know I would never leave you. I love you baby, I die without you."

"Everyone hates me!" Angel screamed into Mimi's shoulder.

"No they don't Angel. No one hates you; everyone is just confused at what the hell happened between you two. One minute you're all over one another and the next…" Mimi trailed off, not wanting Angel to relive the afternoon's happenings even though Angel would never forget.

"I'll never find anyone as good as Collins ever! How could I have fucked this up!"

Mimi was speechless, Angel's once fearless and cheerful spirit had been broken. "Oh _chica_, you know Collins loves you. He always will love you."

"Now I'll be alone again!" This statement hurt Mimi, did Angel always feel this way even when it was just the two of them living in a shitty apartment on Avenue A? They only had each other back then, was Angel lonely? The dancer decided not to look into it more than she needed to, Angel was just talking. Wasn't he?

"Angel." Came a timid voice from behind the door.

The street drummer sniffled. "Who is that?"

"It's Aaron. Do you want to see him?" Mimi said pulling away from their embrace so she could see Angel better.

"Of course. Let him in."

The dancer got up from Angel and walked over to the door, letting Aaron inside.

Angel walked over to Aaron, who enveloped him into a tight embrace. Angel broke down again. "It's okay girlfriend, we're here. Don't worry sweets."

_I guess now wouldn't be a good time to give her that box. Nope. Not at all._


	24. What Have We Done

**Author's Notes: I hope you guys like this chapter! I did! We've got about 2,024 words; you know I hate giving you guys short chapters. If you're going to read, have something to read! I'm not going to write four lines and expect you to review. That's my motto! Anyway, THANK YOU again to my faithful readers I hope you still love the story. **

**I OWN NOTHING (only add-ons).**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**_Italics_ are _thoughts_ and _memories._**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**With Sunday**

The young woman looked about her, she was definitely in unfamiliar territory but she felt like she owed Angel something so she was determined to help in anyway she could.

"John Graves."

"Uncle John?"

"Sunday?"

"Yeah it's me! How are you?"

"Oh my goodness! Forget me, how are you? I talked to your mother and she says that she hasn't heard from you in a while. Are you alright? Where are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm in New York actually…on my way…to umm….visit you!"

He fell for it. "Really! I know your aunt would love to see you!"

"Uncle John, I actually have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything for my favorite niece."

"I need you to help me with a friend of mine; he's in some big trouble."

"Oh really?"

"Yes and I know that you know some people in very high places and I was wondering…"

"If I could help you fix whatever they need?"

"Exactly."

"Come by the office and we'll talk."

**With Angel, Mimi and Aaron**

"_Chica_, what in the world happened to make you act this way?" Mimi and Angel never hid anything from each other; this situation would be no different.

Angel's face fell; he knew he would have to explain himself not only to Mimi, but to the group.

_One down, five to go._

"Collins got angry with me because David kept coming up. He's the reason why I hit my head, why I haven't been very present in too much of anything lately. It really upset him, and he got so angry that…well some things happened and I don't know what the hell happened…I just ended up here. It's all such a blur, a fucked up blur."

Mimi looked at her best friend; he was completely broken and didn't really know why. "Why have you been thinking of David _chica_?"

"Because it's the anniversary coming up." Aaron cut in.

Mimi was so confused. Wasn't Angel over David like he said he was? "He's been gone for 5 years Angel, why is he coming up like this now?"

Shaking her head, Angel searched for an answer. "I don't know why Mimi, I can't answer that."

"Don't you love Collins?"

"Of course I love Collins." Angel snapped.

"_Chica_ I'm not going to pretend with you, I never have and I never will. It's always been the truth between us, always. I'm not going to sugarcoat this whole situation for you, but I know that you know you were wrong to be thinking of someone else when you are supposed to be with the love of your life. What you did…was wrong. Everything. Why would you want to continue the cycle that your family had created? Why would you put yourself into that situation in the first place?"

"Mimi, please lighten up. She's been through too much today hun." Aaron implored.

"What in the world are you doing here Aaron?" Angel asked, wiping his face.

"Angel, don't ignore me."

Aaron looked at the ground sheepishly. "I came to…bring you some things."

"Did you hear me Angel? I'm trying to talk to you." Mimi looked at her best friend confused, why was he tuning her out? Mimi glared up at the young man; he was not going to do what she thought he was going to do. Was he?

"What kind of things?" Angel was completely confused.

"Things of….of David's."

Silence fell over the small office. Mimi's gaze went to Angel, whose eyes were darting across the floor.

The dancer snapped around to Aaron startling him. "What the fuck is your problem?" she said, her teeth clenched.

"David?" Angel said forlornly.

"Angel listen to me. David is dead and he gave you a death sentence."

"What things were there?" Mimi's voice was only a distant sound; all he could hear was Aaron.

"Some letters that he wrote to you and some jewelry."

"Jewelry?" The dancer asked.

"Is…his favorite necklace in there?" The street drummer said, an eerie smile coming across his face.

Aaron smiled warmly at Angel. "Yes, it is."

Angel quickly got up, walking over to Aaron. "I want it! Give it to me! Please Aaron!"

Mimi walked over to the two, pushing Angel slightly. "What the fuck is your problem Angel! He's dead! Collins loves you! You love Collins! Don't throw this away for someone who didn't care about you in the first place! Don't be…like me."

"Mimi, I just want the necklace, please I just want a piece of him."

"He took a piece of you Angel! He took more than that from you! He took your fucking life!"

As the two argued, Aaron slipped out of the office, walking through the police station and out to his car where he found the box Mimi had placed in the passenger's seat. Why was he doing this? Knowing it was going to destroy a relationship that obviously meant so much to Angel. Wasn't he Angel's friend? He didn't want the box and he didn't want to throw it away, so why not give it to Angel. At least it would give him some closure, and if he wanted to burn it, he could. Shutting the door to the car, Aaron walked back into the police station heading toward the office. It felt as if he was in slow motion, knowing what power he held in his hands. He opened the door, letting Angel take in the sight he was holding this box that would mean so little to any outsider, but the world to one person.

"Aaron no!" Mimi shouted.

The street drummer tore himself from the dancer's hand and grabbed the box was Aaron's grasp. Mimi wanted to leave, she wanted to storm out and never talk to Angel again. But she thought of all the times that Angel was there for her and didn't have to be, so she stayed. She was painfully as Angel opened the box and dug for that necklace, beginning to cry when he did find it. A long dog tag that had David's full name, birthdate and his favorite saying on it "Lucky".

"He got this when he went to an Air Force demonstration, the day before he told me that he loved me." Angel said holding the necklace to his chest.

Tears fell down Mimi's dark eyes as she watched. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

**With Mark, Roger and Collins**

Roger paced back and forth plotting what he was going to do and what he was going to say when Angel got there.

"Roger, fighting or hurting Angel is not going to solve our problems." Mark pleaded.

"Like fuck it isn't! It'll teach him not to fuck around with Tom!" Roger was so fumed up, his hands were shaking.

"Roger we're all friends, we all need Angel just as much as Collins."

Roger laughed out loud. "Fuck that! I don't need him! We don't need him! We were just fine without him! Look at what he did to Collins, Mark! Don't act like you aren't pissed off about it!"

Mark sighed tiredly. "I'm not acting like anything, but I'm trying to be rational about this."

Roger pointed. "Fuck rational. Collins doesn't need him, he can find someone better."

"Collins isn't going to want to find someone better; he believes he's found it. We can't change how he feels about Angel."

"Time heals all wounds Mark, I know first hand."

Mark stood up, fed up with Roger. "God dammit Roger, this isn't about you! This is about Angel and Collins. They love each other, we cannot change that! You and I both know what Angel has done for our group, don't fucking deny it."

Hearing voices rising, Collins creaked his eyes open so he could see his two best friends. His voice was hoarse and dry. "Guys."

"He hasn't done SHIT for our group; he hasn't done SHIT for me!"

"How can you be so stupid!" Mark shouted.

"Mark."

"We need them to be together! We need them to show us that we can feel true love for someone else and get it in return!"

Roger angrily pointed at his room mate. "No YOU need that Mark! I don't need some fucking random person off the street to tell me anything!"

"Roger."

Mark walked up to Roger facing him closely, a little too close for Roger's liking. "Why can't you just admit that you love Angel just as much as we all do? That you can actually care for someone that isn't like you!" Roger was surprised at Mark's force but wasn't letting it get to him; soon enough Mark would back down just like he always did.

"Get the fuck out of my face Mark." Roger growled.

"Stop it guys."

"Admit it." Mark said coldly.

"Fuck off Cohen."

"Guys please."

The two young men were inches apart now. "You are a sorry excuse for a friend Roger Davis."

"If I'm so sorry of a fucking excuse then why are you still my friend?"

"Guys." The pain was becoming severe and Collins couldn't handle it anymore.

"I was beginning to ask myself that exact question."

"STOP IT!" The wounded professor shouted with all his might, the pain searing through his entire abdomen. His cry was so loud a nurse immediately ran into the room, ordering Mark and Roger to leave at once.

"His stitches have torn!" She shouted to a fellow nurse. "We've got to get him back to the ER! If any more blood gets out, we'll loose him!"

The other nurse pushed past a stunned Mark and Roger, who were standing completely mortified and what they had caused.

"Oh my God, what have we done?"

**With Joanne and Maureen**

"Maureen, please stop fumbling with the radio it's giving me a headache." Joanne said as she tried to weave through the New York traffic.

"I'm trying to find some music!"

Maureen had gone through radio stations, listening thoroughly too each one before changing to the next one. It wasn't until the performance artist went past a talk radio station that Joanne asked her to go back.

"Was it a good song Pookie?" Maureen asked, completely oblivious.

"Go back."

Just what she thought it was a talk radio, Joanne turned up the radio to listen.

"_Hi there New York this is WQQR Talk Radio. Our topic today, our beloved Mayor's Wife and her next project…of undoing. Now she's going after our children. Yes, our children. No one is safe. All our kids want to do is be in a play, how harmful could it be? According to her "highness", very harmful. Especially if it's being run by a lesbian couple, a first in New York. Their names, Joanne Jefferson and Maureen Johnson locals at the famous Life Café in New York's very own Alphabet City."_

"Oh my God! They said my name on the radio!" Maureen squealed, but stopped when she realized what he had said. "I'm not a lesbian."

Joanne couldn't believe it either, but hushed Maureen when the man continued to talk.

"_What could these lovely lesbians have done to ruffle the old bird's feathers? According to one of our sources, Joanne, the director of the show told her off claiming and I quote 'I don't give a s about you or your voters and I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring your s a views of how life should be into this Theatre because as far as I'm concerned, you're not welcome.' Woah! That's the way to tell 'em Joanne, stick it to the man straight up her detox loving a!"_

The lawyer felt a wave of embarrassment come over her, what she said really was more horrible when she heard it a second time.

"Oh Pookie! What you said is turning me on!" Maureen said rubbing Joanne's leg suggestively.

"Maureen, get a hold of yourself for one moment please."

"_Well Joanne, if you're listening…the Mayor's Wife, the Old Bird, Mrs. Detox herself is out to get you dear and it is said she's going to be paying your little show a visit soon enough!"_

Immediately, Joanne pulled over and through her face into her hands.


	25. Difficult Times

**Author's Notes: Another chapter! Ahhh! Yay! Thanks a million to all of you who continue to read this. Let me know if you have any issues or suggestions for me, I'll gladly take them. I have quite a few ideas of how I want to take this story (basically if I want to put my Angel and Collins into more trouble or not). Let me know your input. **

**I OWN NOTHING. **

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

_**Italics are thoughts and memories.**_

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**With Mimi, Angel, Aaron**

Finding that damn necklace was the last straw for the dancer who had tried to do everything for Angel.

"Angel, I can't take this shit anymore. I'm not going to let you betray Collins like this."

The street drummer looked up at the young woman who had a look of sadness on her face. "What are you talking about _Chica_? I'm not doing-"

"Shut-up Angel yes you are. Stop denying it. I'm sick of your shit, I really am. I'm sick of you taking the easy way out of every fucking situation in your life. Don't act like me. Don't do what I did."

Angel was beginning to get angry, Mimi was talking shit and Angel never let anyone talk to much shit to her for to long. "Mimi, please don't do this."

Stepping up closer to her best friend, the dancer realized that the only way Angel was going to learn was by the hard way, which was the only way the streets of Alphabet City taught. "You sit here talking about David, when your man, the love of your fucking life is laid in the hospital. He could be dead and you don't worry or anything? What happened to the Angel I knew that cared about everyone?"

"I do care about everyone." Angel said curtly. "I just…don't know how to feel right now."

"Well you better, because I wouldn't be surprised if Collins left you after this…if he survives by the way."

Angel's head shot up to Mimi's. Did she really just say that?

Mimi looked bitterly away, she didn't want to hurt Angel's feelings, but this was the only way she'd come close to listening.

"What the hell did you say to me?"

The dancer felt very awkward and out of place in that office. Did she really just insult her best friend? "Angel, I just want-"

"Fuck off."

Mimi took a step back. "What Angel?"

Getting up to her feet, the street drummer walked over to meet Mimi, the two now inches apart. "Fuck off."

Finally realizing that it could turn ugly, Aaron pushed in between the two friends in hopes of controlling the situation. "Come on you guys, you both have been through a lot. Just calm down." The two bohemians never took their eyes off of one another. "Listen Angel, your lawyer said that you could go home. Do you just want to come home with me? It might be good for you to get a change of scenery. I gave the lawyer my home number; she said she'd give you a call later on this evening to discuss things with you."

Looking over to Aaron, Angel nodded slowly, trying in all her power not to cry. Mimi did the same backing up, not believing that Angel was acting so stupidly. She was about to lose the love of her life, if she hadn't already and she did nothing about it. Wasn't Collins everything Angel had ever dreamed of? "Even after his death you still can't keep a hold of the things you once held so dear to your heart. You can't handle shit when David is mentioned."

"What?" Angel said angrily.

"You heard me Angel."

"Mimi, you're my best friend. I love you. But I'm asking you to stop being angry at me and just…help me. God dammit just help me." Tears streamed down Angel's cheeks, she was confused and had no one, not even Mimi to help her.

Leaving Mimi behind, Aaron and Angel walked out of the police station, Aaron pulling Angel into an embrace. "Don't worry girlfriend, we'll get through this. Do you want to see your man?"

"I just want to sleep."

"But Angel you don't even know if he made it or not-"

"Aaron, please." Angel pleaded, tears not having a chance to stop.

"I'm so sorry for doing this to you Angel, I feel so responsible. I am so sorry."

The drive to Aaron's apartment was a long and quite one. Neither one said a word, fearing the worst would come if just one conversation was sparked. Angel climbed out of the car and looked up at Aaron's Park Avenue apartment complex. "This is your place? Where did you get the money for this?"

"The job pays pretty well." Aaron said as he opened the front door that led to the apartment elevator.

"Why did you feel I had to have those things when you knew David had hurt me so badly? Do you know how long it took for me to love or trust anyone? Tom was all I had. And you took him away from me."

Aaron knew exactly where this was going. "I didn't do anything Angel, it was in David's will and he wanted you to have-"

"WHO GIVES A FUCK WHAT DAVID WANTS! HE GOT WHAT HE WANTED! THINK FOR A FUCKING MINUTE BEFORE YOU DO THINGS AARON!" Angel screamed so hard her voice began to crack with strain. "I'LL NEVER ESCAPE HIM! I'LL ALWAYS HAVE A SCAR! HE TOLD ME THAT HE NEVER WANTED ME TO BE WITH ANYONE ELSE AND HE GOT HIS WISH…." Collapsing in the elevator Angel wept, while Aaron stood motionless, at a loss of what to do.

**With Joanne and Maureen**

"I can't believe this is happening to me." Joanne said, going over what the DJ on the radio had said. "The kids, the poor kids…"

Maureen was never very good at comforting anyone, but Joanne was an exception. "Oh Jo, it's alright sweetheart. The kids love you and they'll be just fine."

"No they won't, they've worked SO hard for this…oh my God…Miss Abram…"

"Look at me." Maureen pulled the lawyer's face to meet hers. "You are one of the most brilliant people I know Joanne, I know that even though this is a bunch of bullshit, we'll get through this…together. I love you baby and I'll be right here for you."

Crying was a major sign on weakness to Joanne, but as hard as she tried to hold back the tears that were steadily falling, Joanne was extremely at a loss with Maureen's words. "Maureen, you've never said anything like that to me."

Slightly twiddling her thumbs, Maureen looked down at her pants, taking a piece of lint off of them. "I know, I just really care about you. I know how hard you've been working on this and it hurts to see everything you've worked so hard for…fail. But I promise you, I'll do my best to keep the show going."

"I know you will." Joanne said as she caressed Maureen's face, playing with her earring. "I love you Maureen."

The performance artist leaned toward Joanne, planting a sensual but loving kiss on her lips. "I love you too Pookie."

Backing away, Joanne wiped the tears from her eyes and grabbed Maureen's hand. "Come on, let's go get Angel."

When the two lovers finally arrived at the police station, Angel was no where to be found. It wasn't until they came back outside that they had seen Mimi sitting on the side of a planter, crying her eyes out. Joanne immediately ran over to the young girl, throwing her arm around her. "Mimi! Oh my God sweety what are you doing here? Where's Angel."

"She went with Aaron." Was all Mimi said.

Maureen brushed the hair out of Mimi's face. "Who's Aaron Meems?"

"Some asshole, who started all of this shit between Angel and Collins."

Maureen and Joanne exchanged glances before looked back at Mimi. "Come on, let's get you something to eat-"

"I'm not hungry." Mimi said cutting Maureen off. "I don't want anything, I just…FUCK!" Pushing past the two Mimi stormed off in the other direction loudly calling out. "I NEED A FUCKING HIT!"

"Mimi!" Maureen said cupping her hands around her mouth. Joanne glanced at Maureen, running after Mimi who was completely livid.

When she had caught up to Mimi, the dancer was hysterical, trying to find a reason to go back to the drugs that she had given up for 6 months now. "She thinks she doesn't need me! Fuck her! I don't need her! I'll be just fine on my own! I don't need anyone."

Even though Joanne had come into the group fairly late, she knew from Collins that Mimi depended on Angel like a mother. She needed Angel. Beside from Roger, Angel was everything.

The lawyer lunged for Mimi's arm stopping her. "Come on now honey, don't do this. You know Angel loves you, he's just confused."

"Fuck Angel!" Mimi shouted, her tears beginning to burn her eyes. "I don't need her."

"We all need Angel, and we all need Collins. What do you think is going to happen if they don't fix things between them?"

Joanne wasn't stupid; she knew it would destroy them all. An idiot could have told you that. It would be a painstaking process, but it would work out eventually. "We all need to work together; you and I both know that no one here has an individual relationship. We're all together."

The dancer looked away from Joanne to the cars going by. Joanne squeezed Mimi's hand. "We're all together in this Meems; don't desert Angel when she needs you most. I know she's never left you."

That was true; Angel had never left Mimi behind. If you saw Angel, Mimi wasn't too far behind. When Mimi had moved out of her father's house, it was Angel who had found her, gave her a home. Angel was her friend.

"We're all upset, but we've got to work together so we can fix this. Come on."

Mimi looked at Joanne's outstretched hand, and then up to a worried Maureen. "Let's go."

**With Mark, Roger and Collins**

The media was eating their story alive, and Mark knew that he couldn't keep Collins away from all the mess that awaited him back at NYU. Roger had stormed out to go to wreak havoc on the cafeteria in an effort to calm down. Life couldn't get any worse than it was.

The door opened, revealing an unconscious Collins being pushed by a male nurse. "Oh my God, Col!" Mark shouted.

"Shh!" The man said. "He's got to get plenty of rest. If he looses anymore blood…"

Mark held his hand up in protest. "I know, I know."

"Only one person in here at a time." The man said before leaving.

Slowly walking up to the man that has never left his side, Mark gently placed his hand on his shoulder. "We're going to get through this man. You and Angel will be back together, and we'll all be fine again."

Even though Mark wanted to believe those words with all of his being, he knew that deep down they'd never be the same. It would never be how it was, and the thing that scared him the most was that, he'd be experiencing it with them. No longer hiding behind the lens, he'd feel the hurt, frustration, the pain. He'd feel everything.


	26. It's Going To Take Time

**Author's Notes: Yes! Yes! Yes Ladies and Gentleman. I AM BACK. I know it's been an extremely long time, and I've missed you all. Thanks so much for understanding, I'm still pretty busy but I wanted to get this out to you. I'm not as proud of this chapter, but there will be more to come soon! Thanks again.**

**I OWN NOTHING (but this story and add-ons).**

**Chapter Twenty – Six**

**With Joanne, Maureen and Mimi**

On the way to the hospital, Mimi had fallen asleep in the car, her curly hair covering her face just a bit. Maureen looked into the rear view mirror, watching her friend restlessly sleep. "I'm so worried about her Jo."

"I know you are honeybear, we all are. But we'll get through this."

When the three arrived at the hospital, Mimi still hadn't wakened yet. "I don't want to wake her."

Joanne rolled a few of the windows down and laid her head back on the head rest. "Well, how about you stay here with her while I go and see where they've placed Collins. Hopefully Roger is up there so he can come sit with Mimi."

"Sounds good." Maureen said as she got out of the car and went into the backseat to sit next to Mimi.

Joanne leaned her head into the car to look at the two. "I love you, I'll send Roger down."

Giving her girlfriend a tender kiss, Maureen pulled Mimi onto her lap.

**With Aaron and Angel**

"Angel please don't cry anymore." Aaron said as he knelt down next to the drag queen who was still crying her eyes out.

"I love him so much! I don't want to loose him!"

Aaron gently rubbed Angel's back as she sobbed. "Sweetie please, he'll be alright. His love for you will keep him going. There's nothing more lifesaving than an Angel's love." The man smiled at Angel, helping her to her feet. "Come on; let me get you to bed. Tomorrow is another day, a brand new day. I'll take you to see your man in the morning."

As Aaron opened the door to his apartment, Angel felt faint. A shower and a bed sounded so good right now.

"Alright girlfriend, my house is your house so please feel free to do whatever it is that you want to do. I'm going to get your room going so go take a shower."

The warm water ran down her body and relaxed her immediately. Aaron was always one to be prepared for anything, already he had a guest basket filled with lotions and bath soaps. As Angel stepped out of the shower and enveloped herself in a terry cloth towel, she fumbled in the basket for a lotion to put on. Rose Mist. That was a good scent to fall asleep on.

After drying off and putting on the Rose scented lotion, Angel walked into the spare bedroom. "Here you go sweetie. I'll leave you alone now. Have a good night. Please know if you need anything I'll be in the next room."

"Thanks Aaron, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome Angel."

As soon as her head hit the pillow, Angel was completely out waiting for the next when she would see her love again.

**With Mark, Roger and Collins**

Mark sat down gently rubbing the top of Collins' dark hand, hoping for him to come through.

"Mark?"

"Joanne?" Mark said quietly. Gently placing Collins' hand on the bed, Mark jogged over to the lawyer embracing her. "Oh my God. How are you? Are you okay? Where's Maureen?"

"I'm fine Mark. Maureen's in the car with Mimi. How is he?"

The film maker looked back at his friend. "He's doing alright for now, but we can't do anything that will bring him stress."

Joanne covered her mouth with her hand, stunned to see her lively friend in an almost comatose state. Tears slowly fell down her cheek as she walked over to the professor. "Collins." She whispered into his ear. "We love you. Please hold on." After kissing her friend on the cheek, Joanne walked over to Mark who was staring off into space. "Where's Roger?"

"I have no idea."

"I think he should go downstairs with Mimi. Mimi said that she and Angel had had a big fight. She's sleeping right now; she said something about needing a hit."

Mark wiped the sweat from his brow, sighing in exhaustion. "Great, that's all we need now."

"How is he?" Roger said peeking in to see Collins.

"He's doing alright. Man what happened to your hand?"

The guitarist sheepishly looked down at his hand which was wrapped in a bandage. "I was angry and tried to punch my hand through the wall."

"Jesus Roger, what the hell is your problem?"

"Mimi's downstairs sleeping." Joanne said a worried look on her face.

Roger immediately snapped out of his foolishness at the mention of Mimi's name. "Is she alright? Is she alone?"

"No, Maureen is down there with her. Her and Angel got into a big fight. Talked about wanting a hit."

Without a word more, the guitarist sprinted down the hall toward the elevator out of sight.

"Did you see Angel?"

"No, he left before we got there. No one knows where he is. The mayor's wife is threatening to close down the show. I just…don't know what to do anymore. I'm barely keeping it together Mark. How do you do it?"

Truth was Mark didn't even stop to think about how he was doing, he didn't want to think about it.

"I'm fine." Definitely an overstatement.

**With Maureen and Mimi**

"Johnson!" Roger said as he banged the car window startling the performance artist who fell asleep as well.

"Shh!" Maureen said as she gestured to Mimi who was still out cold.

"Open the door." As she did, Mimi began to stir subconsciously scratching her arm that she used to get her high from.

"Roger." Mimi slurred.

Quickly Maureen and Roger switched places. "I'm going to go see Collins I'll see you later!" She said as she ran toward the building.

"I'm right here babe."

Mimi tiredly fluttered her eyes open. "Angel hates me."

Roger had no idea of what she was talking about, but decided to play along. "No he doesn't baby."

"I want a hit."

"No you don't Mimi!" Roger shouted. "No more hits…ever."

"I hate my life Roger, I hate it."

This hurt Roger who looked out the window to conceal his tears. "Does that include me?"

**With Sunday**

The young woman walked toward the elevator pressing the button for the 15th floor.

"My darling niece!" John Graves said with outstretched arms. "How are you my darling?"

"I'm fine Uncle. I need some help."

"Have a seat." The man said as he closed the door to his huge office. "Now what happened?"

"I have a friend that is going to need his record cleared from NYU. He's a professor there."

John Graves rubbed his chin. "NYU huh? What is your friend's name?"

"Thomas Collins."

"I'll see what I can do. Now what are you doing in New York again?"


	27. Leaving Pains

**Author's Notes: Another chapter for you! Seeing as though I probably won't be able to update for a couple of days, I'd figure I get this out to you before I become busy again. Thanks again to everyone that keeps up with this story, I really appreciate it.**

**I OWN NOTHING (but this story & add-ons).**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Thanks so much to _AngelxCollins _for the encouraging review, it really gave me confidence in my writing. **

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**With Mark, Joanne & Collins**

Mark wasn't sure how Collins was possibly making it through all of this, but he knew that once he got well enough he'd drink himself into oblivion.

"Where is my son!" Cried a screaming lady down the hall, she sounded hysterical.

Both Joanne and Mark looked at each other before glancing at Collins, his parents, they were here.

"I said where is my son!" The quiet and serene mood in Collins' hospital room was torn to pieces when Mrs. Collins entered. "Oh my sweet Lord in heaven above!" She shouted tearing away from a man that Mark swore was Collins in 20 years. "Janetta please calm down."

"Mr. Collins?" Mark tried; he hoped the man would remember him.

"Mark?" The older version of Collins said as he quickly shook his hand. "How is he doing?"

"He actually just got out of surgery and they specifically told me that only one person could be in here at a time."

Nodding understandingly, Mr. Collins' grabbed Mrs. Collins by the arm trying to get her out of the room. "Come on, there is only a certain number of us that can be in here."

"I'm his mother Terry! I can be in here however long I want!"

Joanne took her cue from Mark. "I'm Joanne Jefferson, one of Collins' good friends."

"Are you his girlfriend?" Mrs. Collins answered as she stopped from the kissing fest she was having with Collins' forehead.

The lawyer was taken aback by this. "No, I'm not. Collins is…"

"With that drag queen isn't he? He did this to him! I told him not to stay here."

Mark looked at the display he saw before him. Collins hadn't spoken to his parents especially his mother in years, why were they so concerned now? When they learned he had AIDS, his father cut off all communication with him.

"I want a lawyer! Terry, get me a lawyer!" Mrs. Collins was completely hysterical.

Hearing all the hysterics and realized more than one person was in the room, a nurse came in to control the situation. "Okay, the patient can no longer see anyone at this time."

"Are you out of your mind! This is my son! I am Janetta B. Collins and I will see my son for as long as I want to do you understand me?"

But the nurse wasn't faltered by Mrs. Collins' antics. "With all due respect Mrs. Collins, we must look out for your sons' health and it is quite obvious that you have become a hazard to it. So I'll have to ask you to leave the room right away."

"I want my lawyer Terry; you get me my lawyer dammit!" Wrenching herself from her husbands' grip she walked over to Joanne and Mark who were clearly upset that they couldn't see their friend anymore. "You tell that _thing_, that he _will_ pay for hurting my boy. He'll pay dearly."

**With Maureen**

When the performance artist reached Collins' room, she found a crying Joanne and a distraught Mark standing in front of the door.

"I want to see him!" She yelled at the both of them. "Get out of the way please."

"We're not allowed to see him Maureen." Joanne said simply.

"What do you mean?"

Mark slid down to the floor, at a loss of what to do. "Mr. and Mrs. Collins decided to pay a visit and as a result, no one can see Collins." They didn't even bother to relay the news that Mrs. Collins was probably going to put a hit out on Angel.

"Bastards." Maureen said without a care of who heard her or saw her. "I want to see Collins! This isn't fair!"

Joanne held her hand out to shush her girlfriend. "Maureen please, there is nothing we can do but wait."

"Well I don't want to wait! I want to see Collins! I want Angel to bring her skinny ass over here, fuck Collins and get this all over with! That's all everybody needs is a good screw!"

Mark clawed his face with his hands. "God dammit Maureen just shut the fuck up for once! There is nothing we can do! We don't know where the fuck Angel is, so please just SHUT UP!"

Maureen stood quiet looking over to her girlfriend who was staring at Collins through the window. "Aren't you going to defend me!"

"No Maureen, have a seat."

"All Collins and Angel do is fight for us, now you guys want to sit and take it in the ass! What the hell happened to you guys!"

"This is what happened Maureen! Don't you understand this is Collins and Angel we're talking about. It's quite obvious that we can't function without them." Joanne never admitted to her shortcomings or having to depend on anyone, so Maureen knew that she meant what she said.

"So what do we do to help them! Please tell me to do something!" She pleaded with them.

After a long pause, Mark took the initiative to speak. "Sit down, shut-up and wait."

**With Roger and Mimi**

"I swear I'll fucking kill him myself." Roger said as he looked out the car door.

Mimi lifted her tired eyes towards her boyfriend, whose sandy locks crowded his face. "What?"

"I'll fucking kill Angel. Look at what he's done to us."

Sitting up, Mimi look at Roger like he had just gone mad. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Angel was her best friend, no matter what she did, how dare he talk about her when she's at worst. "You're not going to touch Angel."

"You and I both know that if Angel would have never come into our lives, none of this shit would have happened."

"What about Collins huh?" Mimi's anger began to grow. "Isn't he supposed to be your fucking best friend? Don't you want him to be happy?"

Roger felt his fists tighten. "There are plenty of guys, good guys out there that would appreciate and love Collins like he deserves."

"And Angel doesn't?"

"NO! HE DOESN'T! YOU DON'T HURT SOMEONE YOU LOVE MIMI! YOU DON'T TRY TO KILL SOMEONE YOU LOVE!"

His short change of tone startled Mimi a bit, shaking her up. "Angel deserves love too, you have no idea what's shes-"

"Hes Mimi. HE. Let's stop pretending. Angel is a man, deep down underneath all the make-up and underneath the high voice that is still a man. I just can't believe I actually let Angel in, I fell for it. We all fell for it. Angel isn't who we think he is. He's somebody else, not even Collins knows him."

Mimi was so hurt; she'd never heard such honesty from him before. At least not about Angel. "Take that back Roger. I won't let you bash Angel, not after everything she's done for me."

"Bullshit Mimi, you'd be fine without him. We'd all be fine without him. Collins wouldn't be in the fucking hospital." Tears streamed down the rockers face as he tried to conceal them by looking away.

"You don't know how Angel fucking saved me Roger. None of you will ever know what she means to me and how she saved me from myself! Think I'm fucked up now? Trying finding me on the street and Angel selflessly giving me a home! What if someone talked about Mark the way you talk about Angel, would you fucking like it! I can't believe you. I love you Roger, but I won't take this from you. Angel told me to visit you that night we met, she told me to fight for you when you wouldn't be with me. She knew what our love could be, and she pushed me. If it wasn't for Angel, we wouldn't be together."

Roger looked at Mimi stunned, he had no idea how much Angel had done. Crying out in hurt, Mimi opened the door to the car slamming it in the process leaving a speechless Roger regretting the minute he even opened his mouth.

**With Angel and Aaron**

She missed her man, she missed her friends, and she missed how things used to be. They'd never be the same again and it was for once…all her fault. Collins probably would never want to see her, and if he did want to see her Roger and Mark wouldn't let her near him. She was out of their lives forever, even Mimi's. What was she to do? Where was she to go? She had to leave. She'd call her lawyer, and get the hell out of New York. There wasn't anything for her here anymore, she'd rather die before hurting them all again. That didn't sound like a bad idea, dying. If she caused this much trouble to them, she'd leave. Leave them alone, let them be, because it was obvious how she wasn't as big of a help like she hoped she'd be.

That very night, Angel grabbed the remainder of the things that she have and began to walk towards the apartment. She entered the apartment walking over the do not cross signs and into the bedroom that Collins and she shared. She grabbed a huge bag and stuffed with as much as she could, including blankets and some food. She found her stash of money that she had been saving for months and stuffed it into her pockets. This was it, no more hurting anyone. She'd be alone. This is what she preferred right? The bed was still untouched by anyone's hands, and she closed her eyes as she reminisced of the hours of love making her and Collins enjoyed together. Finding a spare piece of lined paper, she wrote the following:

_To my lover, Mimi, Markie, Joanne, Maureen and Roger-_

_I love you all. It's better than I'm not here I promise, you'll always be in my heart and you'll always be apart of me. _

_Tom, I never said that I didn't have baggage, I'm just sorry that I dumped it all on you._

_I love you with all my heart; please take care of each other._

_Angel D. S._

Hailing a cab, she looked around her telling the man to take her to the address that she come to learn so well. The house of Benjamin Coffin III, the enemy of avenue A. Benny would help her get out of here, after all, what was there to loose?


	28. Trouble Speaks

**Authors' Notes: Oh boy, oh boy! Read the chapter guys! It's a good one! Why must I put even more twists in this story? I hope I'm not beginning to confuse anyone, let me know if I am I'll gladly explain. Thank you so much to all who review. You make me smile. **

**I OWN NOTHING (but this story & the add-ons). **

**Special Thanks:**

_**Kawaii-Peach14**_

_**Ickle-S-10**_

**_The reviews that I must have before I can go on._ **

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**With Angel**

Traveling over to Benny's apartment probably wasn't the best thing she could do right now, but Angel felt like she had no one else. She knew the location of his apartment well, ever since that dog incident she had taken apart of. Stepping out of the way to pay the cabby she was met with the very person she was here to see.

"What are you doing here Angel?" Benny said quickly as he looked around making sure no one he knew was looking at him.

"I need to see you."

The businessman shoved his hands into his pockets. "Why? Did Mark or Roger put you up to this so they didn't have to pay the rent?"

"No."

"Then what are you here for?" When he didn't get an answer, Benny took a step closer to Angel. "Where is Collins?"

Angel looked away. "In the hospital . . . I, I guess." She hadn't even checked to see if he was alive, if their relationship wasn't over then, it sure as hell is now.

Benny's confused face turned to concerned when it finally dawned on him that she was talking about Collins. "What? What do you mean he's in the hospital? Aren't you guys always together? What happened to him?"

When Angel broke down in tears, Benny figured he should take the drag queen upstairs before his senior citizen neighbors felt like they should know why Angel was there too. "Come on."

She continued to cry as they traveled up the flight of stairs to the apartment he shared with Allison. It was beautiful, and Angel suddenly felt out of place when a woman that reminded her of her grandmother came in. "_Hola Senor Benny_. You are back?"

"Only for a little while Gertrudis, a glass of water please."

"Of course."

Taking Angel into his office, Benny closed the door and plopped himself into his chair. Angel hadn't even bothered getting into to Benny's office before she started telling him what was going on with the group. He rubbed his shaved head over and over, how the hell did this happen? "So what did your lawyer say?"

"She just told me to lay low. We won't know anything until . . . Collins wakes up. If he wants to sue me-"

"Which you know he won't."

Angel froze at his expression. "I guess, then we go to court."

"This is unbelievable."

"Here you are _mijo_." Gertrudis said as she handed Angel a huge glass of water and a plate of strawberries.

"_Gracias Senora_." Angel said automatically.

"I guess some things you never forget huh?"

The street drummer smiled weakly. "I guess not."

"So what is it that you need me to do?"

"Tell me where they've placed Collins."

"But you just told me what happened, I have no idea of how I'm going to find out-"

Angel placed the glass down sternly. "Benny, don't play dumb with me. You and I both know that if you would just admit to the stupid shit that you've done and stop pretending to be someone you're not, you wouldn't be as lonely as you are right now."

Well he certainly didn't expect that from her seeing as the two barely knew each other. "Why can't _you _just call?"

"Please Benny, just do it. I want to know if they still want me around them. I need to know how Tom is doing."

Sighing, Benny turned over the picture of Allison and Evita. "I'll see what I can do."

"Now. Please."

"Has Mimi said anything about me?"

Angel glared at the older man, who took that as his cue to get started on finding Collins.

**With Mark, Joanne, Maureen, Collins and Mimi**

They hated it, but all they could do was wait. Mark was right. There wasn't a doubt in anyone's minds that they wanted to split up and look for Angel, but they just couldn't right now. They had to see about Collins. They had to wait for him.

The bohemians stood in the waiting room by Collins' room as a doctor went in to check him out. Mimi was in the corner of the waiting room hugging her knees tightly to her chest, she hadn't bothered relaying what Roger had said in the car and truthfully no one asked. No one was ready to deal with anyone else's bullshit.

Maureen silently wept in Joanne's arms, as Mark sat stone faced, not knowing what to do or even how to begin with what to think. After Collins' parents had said that they wanted a lawyer, Angel was as good as gone whether Collins wanted her to be or not.

The tall doctor walked into the room, fixing the glasses that fell off of his nose. "Alright guys. He's doing fine, but I really need you to listen to me right now."

Everyone in the room froze and looked expectantly at the man. "Mr. Collins' right leg has been damaged by the gun wound. When the bullet entered his body, it went straight through him severing a small part of the spine."

Mimi looked around as Maureen began to cry a little louder this time, but Mark hurriedly shushed her. "It will take lots and lots of physical therapy for him to completely walk again, but I just wanted to let you all know this so that you can be prepared. The AIDS virus hasn't harmed him to the point of infection, which is a miracle all in itself, but I do encourage you all as his close friends to make up some sort of schedule because he'll be completely dependent for some months to come."

Mark brushed the tears away before anyone could see. "When can we see him?"

"After that little fiasco I heard happened down here I would say no one, but I'll allow one and only one person at a time. This is your last chance. Anything else to happen, and I'll have to ban you all together until Mr. Collins is well enough."

Joanne grabbed Mimi's hand as she wept herself. "Is he talking?"

"He's mumbling, but please encourage him not to speak much. He needs as much rest as possible."

After the doctor had left, Mark turned to Mimi who hadn't lifted her face from her knees since the doctor came in. "Mimi where's Roger?"

"Who gives a shit."

The other three looked at her quickly. "He needs to know what is happening to Collins."

"Why? So he can go out and do what Angel did to Collins? It ain't happenin'."

Joanne helped Maureen on the next chair so she could sit next to Mimi. "Sweetheart, what are you talking about?"

"Roger hates Angel. He doesn't want Angel near us anymore. How am I supposed to choose between my best friend and the love of my life? What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to do what's logical."

"Rog?" Mark said as he adjusted his glasses. Roger must have heard the whole thing, which scared Mark because his friend's manners were different. Almost, too different.

"Look you guys. We all know what we're supposed to do. It would be the healthiest thing for all of us if he just left us alone."

"Since when do you know about health Mr. I'm-going-to-share-needles-with-the crappiest-woman-I-can-find."

"Maureen! Honeybear please sit down."

Roger glared at Maureen whose mascara was stained on her cheeks. "What did you say to me?"

"You heard me Davis. You've always been suspicious of Angel, never trusting her or even speaking to her if Collins wasn't there!"

Mark stood up between both of them. "Guys, please chill."

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I don't trust someone who can't seem to make up their minds of what gender they should be. No one is really that sweet! No one is really that loving! No one! There isn't that much fucking love in this world!"

"What is this really about Davis? Angel and Collins? Or someone else?"

Realizing where Maureen was trying to go with her line of questioning, Roger changed the subject almost immediately. "He's got all of you guys under a fucking spell!"

Roger turned a circle, completely crazed by what he heard of Collins' health. "Wake the fuck up Johnson! Collins can't walk because of him. Collins won't be the same! You and I both know that Collins can't handle being dependent on someone!"

Sensing the tension, Joanne walked over to her girlfriend pulling her away. "Maureen please, let's go downstairs."

The performance artist wrenched her hand away from her girlfriend. "No! I want to see Collins!"

"Guys, please don't fight." The stranger said as she fixed the sleeve to her shirt. "Don't fight because of me."


	29. Trying to Stay One

**Authors' Notes: Another chapter for my dearest readers! Hope you all like it. I'm thinking of dwindling down the story, but I'm not sure yet. I don't know how long I can keep the group going through these things without it becoming way to Soap Operaish. There are soooo many details that I haven't even touched on yet (i.e., the Mayor's wife shutting down the show which I still want to be part of the story; Collins' parents; NYU finding out that Collins is gay). Let me know your thoughts. **

**I OWN NOTHING (but this story & the add-ons).**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

_Italics are memories._

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**With Mimi, Roger, Angel, Joanne, Maureen and Mark**

It was as if time stood still for the weary friends. Once again they were reunited, but they weren't sure how long that was going to be judging the way Roger's fists began to coil.

"Chica!" Mimi screamed her eyes brimming with tears.

Angel stood looking at her friends. She practically destroyed all of them. Mimi broke her train of thought when she embraced her best friend. "I'm so fucking sorry Angel. I'm sorry about everything! I just . . . didn't understand."

Weakly, Angel wrapped her arms around the dancer, sighing heavily. "I'm sorry too Chica. I'm just . . . not myself. Do you forgive me?"

Roger wrenched his girlfriend away the street drummer. "No, we don't."

Maureen walked over to Roger pushing him. "Don't fucking touch Angel."

"Get the fuck out of my way Johnson, this doesn't have anything to do with you." Roger said as he glared into Angel's eyes which was sunken in a bit.

Mark leaped up from his seat, whatever was going to happen it was not going to end how everyone wanted it. Roger had to be stopped. "For God sake Roger, just leave him alone!"

Angel looked down to the ground. "No Markie, let him go. I deserve it."

"You're God damned right you deserve it! You almost killed him!" Maureen stood in front of her old friend, never moving, never budging. Joanne began to panic realizing that Roger was going to get to Angel even if Maureen had stood there.

Angel looked into Roger's eyes. He was hurt. More hurt than she'd ever seen him. There was no way Roger would ever be able to trust her now. "Please Roger, I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah but you did! You hurt us all! How could you Angel? And over some prick!"

Tears streamed down her face. "I, I don't know what came over me."

Mimi wanted to hold her best friend so badly but Roger kept keeping her from it. "Mimi, look at what he's done to Collins. Think of Collins."

"I love Collins!" Angel shouted falling to ground. "I love him so much! I never meant to hurt him! Please, you guys are all I have! I don't have anyone else that cares but you!"

It was true. It was then alone that cared for Angel in the way that she deserved. Them alone that held her heart and gave her a reason to breathe. If she were to loose them, she would loose herself. There would be a reason to live.

"I know I hurt all of you. But, please, just . . . don't leave me here alone."

Mimi yanked her arm from Roger's tightened grip and kneeled next to her broken friend. "I'll never leave you. You know that."

Lifting her head up, Angel weakly smiled. "Thank you Chica."

"Me either." Added Maureen who stood next to Angel. "We're a family."

"This is how a family treats one another! Are you all out of your fucking minds!"

Mark walked over to Angel. "Rog, we stay together no matter what. Don't dessert us. We're all in this together."

The rocker shook his head fiercely. "No! I won't let him turn you against me. You might have forgotten than he almost KILLED Collins, but I won't." Reaching into his pocket for the gun that he purchased, Roger pointed it to Angel.

Maureen walked up to Roger, her stiletto boots giving her more of a fierce look than ever before. "No one has forgotten, but we can't ignore what Angel has done for us, for all of us."

Mimi was hysterical as Joanne held her. "Roger this isn't going to help us."

Roger aimed the gun straight for Angel's head. What was Maureen talking about? Angel had never done anything for him . . .

_It was late and everyone in the loft had went to bed. Mimi decided to sleep over, but couldn't stay up with Roger so she went to bed in his room. Alone. Time to think. The rocked grabbed his pack of cigarettes and lighter, walking out onto the fire escape. It must have been two or 3:00 a.m., but there he spotted Angel, out of drag walking toward the loft. Roger thought to himself 'Angel is always drifting off alone, no wonder Collins stays worried. A true New Yorker.' Before she could even gather a quarter to call, Roger yelled to her throwing the key to her. Looking up, she smiled and walked in. _

_Quietly, Angel closed and locked the door behind her, walking up to her friend who was looking at her coming in. _

"_What are you doing here? And why the hell did Collins let you out this late." The rocker chuckled taking a drag of his cigarette. _

"_I couldn't sleep, and I came to see you." Angel said extending the old sweatshirt of Collins' she was wearing. _

"_How the hell did you make it here alive?"_

"_I'm an Angel remember? Nothing happens to me."_

_Roger slightly smiled. Everyone always thought Angel was invincible, but Roger saw right through that. It was probably why they secretly admired each other, they saw their weaknesses when no one else could or wanted to look. "So why did you come to see me?"_

"_I had a dream about you." _

_Shaking the remaining ashes off of the cigarette, Roger sat himself on the floor of the fire escape. "Oh really?"_

"_Yep. You need someone to talk to."_

"_Why is it that you always think someone wants to talk about their problems?" _

_Angel looked up at him. "Because that's just the way people are. And you Roger Davis, are no exception." _

_It had only been a little while that he'd known Angel, but Roger at the time was still skeptical of the street drummer. "I love her."_

"_Of course you do honey." The street drummer smiled at Roger, he'd open up eventually. Roger Davis took his time with everything. _

_Roger lifted his head against the cold bars. "I just can't get past . . . "_

"_April." _

_Hearing that name, made Roger become numb all of a sudden. It had been so long since someone had even mentioned the name. Even when the month came along, everyone rarely used it, fearing Roger's feelings. "Yeah."_

"_Mimi loves you so much Roger. The girl has never been in love. But she knows that she has waited her whole life for you."_

_As Roger looked over to Angel, his eyes widened not realizing the extent of her feelings. Did he feel the same? Did he even want to give his heart to someone else? "How do I let go of everything Angel? How do I give myself completely to her when April seems to be screaming my name from my heart?"_

"_Just tell her sweetie. You know what to say. You've had it in your heart since you first saw her, tell her what comes from your heart, you'd be surprised what your heart has to say when you give it a few minutes to speak for itself."_

_That next morning, Roger waited until Sunrise to wake Mimi up to tell her how he felt. They made love that whole day, and Roger couldn't have been more grateful to Angel. She gave him that extra push he had needed but couldn't get from the others, just a little Angel he figured, would help everyone in the long run. _

Roger looked over to his girlfriend who was hysterical and his grip softened on the gun. Without Angel, who would have never even met Mimi, or even had the courage to let go of his baggage. Luckily, the nurses weren't near the waiting room that they were in, so it wasn't known of what was about to go down.

"Please Roger, put it away. This is not the answer." Joanne said as she walked up to the rocker. Falling completely apart, Roger collapsed to the floor, weeping.


	30. Opened Eyes

**Author's Notes: We've hit 30 chapters people, WOO HOO! I was on fire w/ this one guys! Don't know why…just was! Here's another one for ya! Thanks so much to everyone that keeps up with this story and reviews, I really appreciate it. Wow, 2168 words…SHEESH! LOL! **

**I OWN NOTHING (but this story and the add-ons).**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirty**

The group watched, not because they didn't want to help Roger, but because they didn't know how. It was all too much, and Mark didn't know if he would be able to handle it all.

"You guys, I think we should all go home."

Everyone turned to the worn out film maker, he was right, they should go home but what if something happened to Collins while they were all asleep? What if they weren't there when he woke up?

"I can't leave him." Angel muttered still looking intently at the ground.

Mimi wiped away her tears walking up to her best friend and hugging her tightly. "Come home with me Chica, we'll come see him tomorrow."

Angel pulled away from Mimi slightly looking her in the eye. "I'm so sorry for the way I've acted; I just…don't even know what to say that will make it all better."

The dancer caught Angel's tears and wiped them away. "Forget about it Chica, I love you and I'm here for you. We can come see Collins in the morning, come on."

Without a word to anyone else, the two friends left the waiting room. Joanne moved away from Roger, grabbed Maureen's hand and left as well. Mark walked over to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder which Roger quickly shook away. "Don't touch me." He said coldly.

"Roger, you need sleep."

Roger jumped up from his place on the floor to meet Mark face to face. "I don't need anything! I don't need you OR anyone!"

Mark continued to stay calm, he was used to this, Roger had said and done worse things when he was going to withdrawal. "Roger, let's go home."

Why did the group leave him to deal with Roger? It wasn't fair, and if anything was to happen to Mark he knew that he would deserve it.

"I said fuck off Cohen!" The rocker pocketed the gun, shoved Mark hard causing the film maker to fall backwards into a chair and left the room. Mark slowly got himself up from the couch and ran his hands through his hair.

_Might as well see Collins while I'm still here._

The film maker walked into the room taken aback by all of the wires and tubes coming from his friend. The amount of them almost made Mark want to vomit. This shouldn't be Collins. "Tom?" He said quietly walking up to the man who was one of his best friends.

No response came from the professor as the machine that stood next to him helped him breathe. Mark placed his hand on Collins' and sighed. "We need you man, we're…we're falling apart over here." And for the first time since all of this, Mark wept and he wept violently. Even though he had witnessed it all, he still felt numb to it, not wanting to accept it. But he was apart of it, and there was no doubt in his mind that it wasn't over yet. Why did it seem like trouble followed the group wherever they went?

"We love you man and we just…need you to come back and fix this." He hated to put all of the responsibility on his friend, but it was the only thing he could think of at the moment. Perhaps if Collins came back, like his old self, the group would be better again. But somewhere deep inside, Mark knew that they might not even be friends after this.

"Please Collins, don't leave us…we need you." Giving up the fight against his emotions, Mark collapsed onto Collins' bed. Crying from confusion, crying from pain and crying from abandonment. No one was here to comfort him. Why did he always have to be alone in everything when he surrounded by people?

**With Joanne and Maureen**

The ride home was a quiet one, but both women were glad to pull into their parking structure of their apartment. Walking hand in hand up the stairs, neither woman said a word but knew what their next move was. Joanne unlocked the door, pushing it open for Maureen who smiled back at her as she walked into the apartment they shared. Maureen immediately went for the shower, peeling her clothes off as she went. Rubbing her face of the exhaustion, Joanne went to check the messages.

"_Joanne! Miss Maureen! You won't believe what is happening! The Mayor's wife has come in and completely destroyed the Theatre, everything is gone!" _The older woman wept into the phone, Joanne stood holding her hand to her mouth. _"All of the costumes, the set, everything! The children were sent home, and Steven Jr.'s father says that Steven Jr won't even come out of his room! Oh goodness please come when you get this."_

Joanne looked into the bathroom from where she was standing and figured Maureen should get some sleep with everything that was going on. Joanne was completely devastated by what the Mayor's wife had done to the Theatre, but it's hard to be devastated with one thing when something else is going completely wrong. Joanne quickly scribbled a note for Maureen and placed it on the counter of the sink. Grabbing her coat and keys, the lawyer sprinted down the stairs on her way to the Theatre.

When Joanne finally arrived at the Theatre, it was completely boarded up with no way to get in. The lawyer jumped out of her car and ran towards the front door pounding on it, tears falling down her face. "Please! Let me in!" When she got no response she remembered the hidden side door which no one let alone knew about and used. The Theatre was a bit dark at first until she walked into the main stage where the sun shone through the boarded up windows. Joanne looked around at the broken stage and tattered curtain, only to find Miss Abram in tears in the front row. All of their work, all of their passions were trampled upon as if no one created it. Jogging down the middle aisle, Joanne knelt down in front of Miss Abram who hadn't even lifted her head to greet her.

"Miss Abram, I am so sorry about this. It's all my fault."

The older woman held her hand out in protest. "No no dear, you stood up for what you believe in and I'm so proud of you."

Joanne grabbed the woman's hand and looked around at the damage. "How did she do this?"

The woman wiped her tears away with an old handkerchief. "She brought in police officers and state troopers and told them to destroy everything they saw before them. She went backstage herself and tore the costumes with a pair of scissors. All I could do was watch as the children fled the Theatre. That woman is pure evil, the children…she didn't even think of the children." Weeping into her handkerchief, Miss Abram released her hand from Joanne's who watched helplessly.

The lawyer stood up and took in everything that she saw. Placing her hands on the back of her head, Joanne walked up onto the stage picking up a piece of the wiring that held the Christmas lights Maureen loved to use at her protests. The Mayor's wife didn't leave a thing untouched or destroyed. "What do we do now?"

Miss Abram cleared her throat a bit before she spoke. "We could start anew, rebuild everything-"

"Only to have her destroy it all over again?" Joanne loved Miss Abram, but the optimism wasn't cutting it for the lawyer who threw the wiring at the wall that once was painted as a field.

"Then what do you suggest?"

A tear rolled down the lawyer's cheeks as she contemplated everything that was happening to her and her friends the past few days. "Give up."

**With Angel and Mimi**

Angel leaned over placing her head on Mimi's shoulder as they rode the subway back home. "Look at what I've done Meems, look at how I've torn us apart."

Mimi said nothing, and only sighed. "Shh _Chica_, we're almost home."

The two friends walked up the stairs to Mimi's apartment, and as Mimi fumbled for her keys Angel pointed to a note that was posted on the door. Mimi tore it off as she read it aloud. "It's an eviction notice!"

The dancer slammed her hand against the door. "Fucking Benny!" Angel could only watch her best friend as she showed her frustration and anger. "I almost lost Roger for him! No matter how many times I open my legs for him it still isn't enough! I'm never enough!"

"So you _are_ still sleeping with him." Angel said without expression.

Mimi chewed on her lip a bit before she decided to speak again. "He wouldn't stop pestering me over it."

"That doesn't mean you have to keep seeing him _Chica_."

"I know! I know…" Mimi turned her back to the wall and slid down slowly. "He said that he'd leave Roger and Mark alone if I did. My mama's sister always said I'd make a great _prostituta_."

Angel walked over to her friend and sat down next to her, taking her hand. "Do you love him?"

Mimi looked at her friend, tears filling her eyes making it hard to see. "Yeah I do. I love Roger but…Benny, he was everything to me. He was so much more to me than sex or a way to pay the rent. We had a real relationship; I just couldn't be seen with him."

"Didn't that hurt you?"

"Of course it did Angel. But he would apologize to me, telling me that I really _was_ special and how he really felt like himself when he was with me. I believed him…"

The street-drummer leaned over to Mimi, fixing her hair. "And you still do."

Mimi nodded her head slowly. "We had some of the best times Angel, I just wish that I could really be apart of him like I wanted-"

"Like you _want_ to." Angel cut her off looking her square in the eye. "You can't play Roger like this, you need to choose."

"How do I tell him? What if I loose Roger and Benny doesn't even want me?"

Angel laid her head back against the wall. "That's just something you'll have to sacrifice _Chica_. But I'm telling you, once you loose Roger Davis, you'll never get him back again."

"I…I don't know what to do."

Angel stood up to her feet, reaching out her hand to Mimi's. "Come on, let's get some tea."

Mimi weakly smiled. "That sounds wonderful."

**With Sunday**

After she had explained everything, Sunday's uncle John Graves rubbed his head. "So you ended up here because of a boy?"

The young woman watched her uncle's every move. "Yes. I loved him. And he…well I thought he loved me."

"You do know that if your parents find out-"

"This is why you won't tell them Uncle John." Sunday said simply.

The man leaned back into his office chair, still not believing what just came out of his niece's mouth. "No, I suppose not. A lot of unnecessary trouble." He ran his hands through his hair sighing loudly. "Let me get this straight. You want me to have someone erase everything from this guy's record and help you find a place in Alphabet City?"

Sunday sat up in her chair moving her hair from her face. "Correct."

"You're crazy you know that girl?" The man chuckled writing down an address on a piece of paper. "Here. This will be the address of your home until we can find you a place in Alphabet City. I can't believe you Sunday, but I'm proud of you all the same. I swear if you weren't my niece…"

The young woman stood up smiling proudly. "I know Uncle, believe me I know." Taking the house keys from her uncle, the young woman ran to the side of the desk hugging her uncle tightly. "Thank you so much."

"Be careful Sunday." The older man hollered to her as she walked out. "Don't get into to much trouble."

Sunday turned to face her uncle as she walked backwards. "This is New York Uncle John! Trouble is just around every corner!"

A limo was waiting for her outside the building of her Uncle's company and she climbed in. "To the police station please."

The limo driver turned around looking at the girl in disbelief. "Miss, I was told to take you to-"

"I can get there myself thank you. I left my car at the police station could you please take me there?"

The man gave her one more glance in rear view mirror before shrugging. "Whatever."

Sunday watched out of her window as various people went on with their daily lives, not living once ounce of their lives to the fullest. But she would. She would live like she had never lived before, it was a new day and she had her eyes open to the world.


	31. The Drum Speaks

**Author's Notes: Another chapter for my dears! Sorry it took so long, I just moved back into my dorm and I've been very busy with all of the extra curricular things I've put myself into. I'm a junior! Ahh! I can't believe it. It seems like only yesterday when I was a freshman sighs. Wish me luck guys, classes start Thursday. **

**I OWN NOTHING (only the story & add-ons).**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**With Mark and Collins**

The sound was distant, but he could hear. His eyes were blurry, and it hurt physically as the sun sharply entered into his irises. He couldn't feel much, but he could hear his own heart and that made him all the happier. This ol' beat up heart was beating again, beating for Angel. Remembering the past few day's events made tears well in his dry eyes, and as they fell slowly down his dark cheeks a figure on his bed came into view.

_Mark? _He called in his thoughts, why couldn't he hear him?

The professor proceeded to move a finger, a toe, anything to get Mark's attention. Opening his eyes widely, Collins looked around him. No Angel was in sight. Just a weeping Mark.

Lifting his head, Mark looked up at his old friend who was slowly regaining consciousness. "Oh my God, Collins?"

The professor put on a shy smile, lifting his hand a bit to wave to him. Mark rushed over to him, hugging him as lightly as he could. Tears flew out of Mark's eyes, he was back, Collins was back. Now the group would be together again.

Collins tried to open his mouth to speak, but the tubes were in the way. Mark understood immediately putting a finger to his own mouth to get Collins to understand. Collins relaxed into his bed, already tired from opening his eyes. The medication poured through his infected veins, causing his already tired frame to slowly drift off to sleep. A million thoughts ran through his head, and it was a little too much to handle at the moment.

"It's okay man, we're just glad you're awake. We'll be back tomorrow morning I promise."

Using his last bit of energy, Collins lifted his finger tracing an A into the air. The film maker froze, at a loss of what to say.

"She's fine Tom."

Smiling, Collins peacefully drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a time and place where Angel and he could be, alone.

Mark watched his friend fall into a deep sleep and ran out of the room to the phone to call the loft. Breathing heavily, Mark waited and waited for someone to pick up the phone, but no one did. Figuring he should leave a message in case Roger got there, Mark tried to control his emotions as he spoke into the phone.

"Roger! Oh my fucking God Roger! He's awake! Tom is awake. He's alert, but tired. Please Roger, just listen to me. We're all fucked up right now, but we need to come together. We can fight this Roger. We can. I believe in all of us. It's only gonna make us stronger, please don't desert us now."

Hanging up, Mark slowly hung up the phone and walked back to Collins' room, ever ready for him when he woke up again.

**With Roger**

The guitarist watched the answering machine's red light finally stop blinking, letting Mark's words sink into him. Tom is awake. Alive. Angel managed to not kill him. That last sentence played over and over in his head, never giving him a chance to breathe from anger. For a moment he swore he could hear Collins' laugh as Angel sat on his laugh whispering things into his ear. Where was that time? When did it leave them? Why did it leave them? The group had so much shit in their lives, why did those moments feel like they had over welcomed their stay?

Taking the gun, he shoved it underneath his bed not wanting any part of it for right now. He wasn't sure how he was feeling, and he didn't want the thing anywhere near him. Ever since April, he knew that he'd never submit to suicide's welcoming release, but he still wasn't sure. The gun hit something under the bed and the rocker lifted the mattress to see what he had underneath it.

Roger shook his head when he saw what was underneath it. Condoms, syringes and even a couple of baggies were still there. If he was going through withdrawal right about now and had seen that, he'd probably be dead right now. Roger grabbed the syringes and flung them into a paper bag, placing it on the floor. Stomping with all of his might, Roger's boot hit the plastic, shattering everything underneath. The sound of the crumbling syringes filled the room, and it invigorated the rocker who twisted his foot into the bag.

Feeling content, Roger picked up the bag opening it slightly to see his damage. Everything was destroyed. Grabbing the baggies, he walked over to the bathroom opening them up and pouring them into the toilet standing in the exact spot where April committed suicide.

Throwing the paper bag into the main trashcan, he slammed the top of the trashcan practically hyperventilating from his experience. He couldn't have been more proud of himself then and there. Running back into his room and fumbling for his cigarettes, Roger walked out onto the fire escape a content smile brightening his face.

Lighting up his cigarette Roger took in a long drag, looking at his beloved city, the lights hiding the even brightest of stars. His gaze instinctively looked down, looking for his girl. There she stood, not even noticing that she was being stared at. The Latina's hair blew in the warm wind that was beginning to pick up covering her face just a bit. Placing her cigarette into her mouth to put her hair behind her ears, Mimi took in a drag as Roger quietly descended the stairs, her form illuminated by a local streetlight. He placed his arms around her startling her.

"You better be glad I love you."

He turned her around as she took her cigarette out of her mouth gladly obliging the kiss that was coming towards her. He gently rubbed her behind surprising her, but she smiled as they continued to kiss. Leading her up the fire escape and eventually into the loft, Roger lifted Mimi with ease into his bedroom laying her gently down. She still held onto her cigarette taking a drag before Roger took it out of her mouth stamping it out into a nearby ashtray. She kicked her boots off, as he did and welcomed him with her sexy smile. He eyed her lustfully, as he climbed on top of her kissing her sweetly as she moaned into his ear.

**With Angel**

Angel watched as Mimi and Roger walked up the fire escape, a little weary that she couldn't be with her man right now. But whose fault was that? She knew it, and she didn't need anyone else to tell her. Walking over to the couch, Angel went into her backpack taking out her drumsticks. She wouldn't be here while Mimi continued to play with Roger's emotions.

Walking out onto the street, Angel found her favorite street corner about a block down from the loft, finding her pickle tub she had stored away behind some trash cans sat herself down and drummed her heart away. She closed her eyes in a complete trance, letting the beat of her heart guide her. Every once in a while someone would drop a dollar here and a dollar there, but she didn't pay attention. She'd give it to a homeless person anyway.

What would she ever do without her drum? Probably not even be alive. Opening her eyes, she eyed someone who was watching her from across the street. It scared her for a moment until he came into view; he smiled as he walked over to her.

"Hey there Angel. I didn't think you'd be on this corner today."

Angel stopped drumming tucking them under her arm, hugging the man. "Hey there yourself Mr. Hume, how are you this evening?"

The older man smiled at the street drummer as she sat her self on the pickle tub. "I heard on the news what happened to a drag queen from around here, you know him?"

Looking up to the man, she shrugged her shoulders. "Nope, never met him."

"I see." The man sat behind Angel in a nearby stoop, on an old chair. "Play away Angel, we've been looking forward to hearing you."

Angel did just as she was told until an older woman came out of the apartment Angel was in front of and onto a step. "Angel is that you!"

An overweight African-American woman walked over to the street drummer hugging her tightly. "My curtains that we made look great honey, come on in I'll show them to you!"

Angel smiled as she walked into the modest home that smelled of good food and good times. At least for a moment she'd be able to escape her life, and enjoy Mrs. Hume's newly sewed curtains.

**With Joanne and Miss Abram**

The older woman cried out to Joanne as she continued to walk to the back of Theatre. "You stop right there! You can't give up on these children! They need you! They look up to you!"

Joanne slammed her fist on the door. "No! They don't need me! What's the point? Why can't we just give up?"

Finally making it to the back of the Theatre, Miss Abram placed her hand on the lawyer who began to cry. "Because it's not what you do."

Meeting the old woman's wise eyes with her own, Joanne got the spark that she had needed all along. "Let's do it."

Miss Abram yelled out in happiness. "That's my girl!"

Joanne ran back to the front of the Theatre, a new song in her heart. "Call everyone! We've got to find a place to rehearse! The show isn't leaving, and the Mayor's wife better be prepared to kiss my ass."

Dialing into her cell phone, Joanne called Maureen who sleepily answered the phone. "Honeybear? I hope you're dressed because we're going to rebuild the show. Yes! I know it's going to be hard work, but guess what? It's worth it."

**Author's Notes: Please excuse the almost Mimi/Roger smut, I just love the passion between them. Had to do it. Hope you liked it! Ya'll know what to do, REVIEW.**


	32. It's Time to Start Living

**Author's Notes: Another what? ANOTHER CHAPTER! Yay! Hope things are good w/ everyone, Mondays are never any fun. Know that I appreciate everyone reviewing and keeping up w/ this story. **

**I OWN NOTHING (just the story & add-ons).**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

_**Italics are flashbacks or thoughts.**_

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**With Sunday**

She felt a twinge in her stomach as she walked into a nearby drugstore. It had been 3 months since she lost her virginity to her so called love of her life, and 3 months since she'd had her last period. She wasn't nervous or upset, but instead she felt a calm she never expected. There was no one to stop her, no one to hold her back. Certain that her uncle would make up some wonderful story about her to her parents, Sunday walked over to the aisle picking up a pregnancy test. They had never used condoms. There wasn't a reason for them, they were going to be together forever right? Wrong. Dead wrong.

The young woman sighed complacently as she walked up to the counter, pushing the box toward the cashier who gave her a look of judgment as she rung her up. "12.40."

Sunday fumbled through her purse a bit before finding the $20 bill, handing it to her. "Keep the change and go buy a new attitude."

Racing up the stairs to her brand new apartment, Sunday threw everything on the floor as she opened the package. She carefully but hurriedly did the test, turning on the kettle for some tea in the process. As the water was on its way to a boil, the young woman picked up the stick bringing it closer to her face so she could believe what she saw.

**Pregnant.**

Placing the stick back into its package and into the garbage, Sunday sat at her brand new stupidly expensive kitchen table smiling. Smiling because she had another reason to live, but ultimately smiling because she could finally choose what to do with herself. Flipping through the newspaper, the young woman decided that it would probably be a good time to call the bastard to let him know that his new girlfriend wouldn't be the only one carrying his child.

"_Hello?"_

"Sam, its Sunday."

"_Sunday we've been through this, I've moved on and-"_

"Before you get into all of that, I have something I think you should know although I don't expect you to care at all."

"_What is it?" _A mumbled voice could be heard in the background. _"Can you make this quick? I've got things to do."_

"I'll be as quick as you were when we slept together. I'm pregnant and don't worry, we don't need you." Before he could even answer back, Sunday had quickly hung up the phone. Walking over to a nearby window, Sunday watched the steam from her tea a while thinking of what was inside of her, growing. She wondered what it would look like, and if it would favor her. She couldn't help but smile, her life would never be the same again sure, but she knew that it would be all worth it once her little one entered the world.

**With Roger and Mimi**

Roger woke up a little sore, but it was in all the right places so he didn't mind much. Mimi was fast asleep on his chest, her body glistening with sweat. She looked breathtaking as her small back rose and fell with each breath. He took his hands, running them slightly through her thick brown hair falling in love all over again with its texture. Slowly she began to stir, and when her eyes met his, there was a peace, a content that they felt for one another. Both sensations were new to both lovers, but at that moment it wouldn't have mattered anyway.

"Did I wake you?" Roger asked as Mimi scooted up to lay her head in the crook of his neck.

"No." She muttered as she caressed his chest, feeling the sweat that had gathered there. "Roger?"

"Hmm?"

The dancer lifted herself up from her place, taking the sheet and pulling it around her. "I want to let you know something right now."

The rocker looked up to his girlfriend, finding a seriousness in her eye so he sat himself up, covering himself with the sheet as well. "What's the matter?"

"I want to do something." Taking his left hand and raising it so that their hands connected, Mimi looked intensely at her lover. "Roger I want to pledge my life to you."

A chill ran down his spine as she finished her sentence, her words dripped with adoration. "Go on." He muttered as he watched her closely.

"Roger, te quiero y yo prometo mi vida a usted." Mimi sat herself on her knees, as Roger traced his hands along her arms and shoulders. "Yo los doy de mí en este momento Roger."

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she continued on. "Quiero que usted sepa que ningún asunto lo que sucede, usted siempre tendrá una parte de mí tener dentro de usted para siempre."

Roger began to kiss her on her neck lovingly as she translated what she said to him after each pledge. "Yo le doy mí Roger. Yo le doy mi vida. Yo le doy mi amor. Yo le doy todo yo soy y todo que llegaré a ser."

As she continued to speak to her lover, Roger took the sheet off of her bearing her body to him. Opening herself to him, she welcomed him as he kissed her neck passionately, making love to her slowly. "Te quiero Roger. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero..."

**With Maureen, Joanne and Miss Abram**

Maureen didn't quite understand why Joanne was so adamant about the show; her excitement kind of pissed her off a bit. Miss Abram chatted away about costumes while Joanne paced back and forth, a list of the children's phone numbers in her hand. "Okay, I'm going to call the parents. Honeybear, I need you to find out about a new performance space-"

"No!" Maureen stood up from her seat as she looked at both Miss Abram and Joanne who were taken aback with her sudden outburst. "What the fuck is your problem Joanne? What about Angel? Collins is in the fucking hospital and all you can think of is whether the cow will have a cowbell?"

Joanne came back to earth a little on that comment. Maureen was right. Collins and Angel's problems hadn't even reached her mind lately she was so upset about the show. "Maureen, I just-"

"You thought that maybe if you throw yourself into work that you wouldn't have to deal with anyone else's problems but yours." Maureen grabbed her purse angrily. "No, I totally get it."

Joanne ran after Maureen stopping in front of her. "Please Maureen, don't walk out on me."

"I'm not walking out on you Joanne; I just thought…I thought that you'd be more caring than this. Angel and Collins are good to us, they're our friends."

The lawyer watched Maureen as she tried to shake her tears off of her face. "Honeybear I'm so sorry."

"It's cool. I'm fine. But I'm scared Joanne. Am I the only one that is afraid of what might happen to them? I just feel like I'm the only one that really cares…"

Joanne pulled Maureen toward her as she cried into her shoulder. "Shhh sweetie, don't cry. I'm sorry love; I just don't know how to handle it I guess. I'm so sorry for making you upset."

"We're their friends Joanne; we have to be there for them."

Rubbing her face tiredly, the lawyer smiled at Miss Abram before she spoke to Maureen. "Why don't you get home and I'll be there in a few?"

"Promise?" Maureen pouted playfully.

"I promise."

**With Angel**

Visiting the Hume's brought back a lot of memories, and the drag queen was grateful for the couple who always lent a helping hand to their neighbors. Angel found herself walking toward the subway station lost in her thoughts. She walked into the car, sitting herself near the door and nervously rubbed her drumsticks through her fingers. A small child watched her as she crossed her legs, lost in her thoughts. Feeling someone staring at her, Angel glanced up to the little girl who still hadn't stopped staring at her. The street drummer looked back at herself, she really wasn't in anything that would cause the little girl stare, but she figured she couldn't hide who she really was even in jeans and sweatshirt. Angel waved to the little girl who smiled at her and waved at her. The mother of little girl tapped her hand down as she continued to wave at Angel. "Don't wave at people you don't know mi hija."

Her stop was coming up and Angel picked up her things starting to walk out but she before she did she turned to the little winking at her before stepping off the car. The little girl ran after her holding Angel by the waist in a tight embrace, Angel was caught off guard by it but gave her a hug back. The child's mother ran to her daughter pulling her off of Angel. "Ana! Don't do that!"

"It's okay sweetie. I don't mind." Angel said as she waved to the little girl who waved frantically to her.

"¡Mamá! ¡Ese hombre tiene alas!" The little girl shouted to her mother as Angel walked up the stairs that led to the sidewalk.

"What do you mean he has wings? I swear you need to stop watching all of that junk on television."

"¡Yo les puedo ver mamá! ¡El tiene alas grandes! ¡Haga no usted los ve!"

Angel looked both ways, trying to find the street she needed to get to the hospital. Her man was calling to her and she could hear his every word in her heart. She started her way to the hospital which was a few blocks down from where she stood. A sickening feeling came upon Angel causing her to hold her stomach slightly. How was Collins? No one had told her anything, especially Mimi. She wasn't sure how she would be viewed by the group after this but she had faith her man wouldn't loose faith in her. Longing to be in his arm and to feel his skin against her, Angel quickened her pace, the hospital coming closer and closer into view…

_It was seconds after their first kiss on the street of the marketplace and the two were inches apart still, laughing a content kind of laugh. "I love you." Angel muttered to him as she closed her eyes for a moment, taking in the cold New York air not believing what she was experiencing. _

_Collins eyed her sweetly as he held her face in his hands again bringing it to his own. The two's lips parted only for a moment for Collins to speak to Angel who never expected him to answer her back, even if she yearned for it. The professor was so unsure of love, so unsure of the power of the love that he knew he had for Angel. He just didn't know if he could be everything that she wanted, everything that she needed. "Angel, I'll never be everything you deserve." _

_Angel's expression changed dramatically at his tone, he was almost on the verge of tears. "You are everything. I love you Tom. Don't deny me your love, I can't take it." Collins embraced her closely as she continued to speak into his ear, her words sending electricity up and down his spine. "Love me. Be my lover."_

_Letting loose every fear, every doubt and every ounce of fence that he had put up around himself. He muttered to her kissing her cheek. "I love you Angel. I'll always love you Angel." _

She had finally reached the hospital, having Collins' room number in her pocket. Stepping out of the elevator she found Collins' room, and breathed in harshly from her nervousness. Slowly, she tapped on the door and hearing someone walk to the door opening it.

"Angel!" Mark exclaimed as he brought the street drummer into a tight embrace.

"Hi Markie." She said as hugged him back, smiling. "I've missed you."

The film maker looked at Angel, a smile never coming off of his face. "He's been waiting for you."

Angel looked over to her lover covering her hand with her mouth. She practically killed him. Tubes were everywhere and he was bandaged heavily around his stomach. "Oh my God, look at what I've done." As she tried to walk away she heard a voice calling to her.

"Angel. Don't leave."

"Tom."

**Author's Notes: Yes! They've seen one another! The world is a wonderful place yet again! The next chapter will be mostly on Angel and Collins seeing each other after all of this crap. Now go on and push that review button darlin'!**

**Translations:**

"**Roger, te quiero y yo prometo mi vida a usted." **("Roger, I love you and I pledge my life to you.")

"**Yo los doy de mí en este momento Roger." (**I give you all of me right now Roger.")

"**Quiero que usted sepa que ningún asunto lo que sucede, usted siempre tendrá una parte de mí tener dentro de usted para siempre." **("I want you to know that no matter what happens, you will always have a part of me to hold inside of you forever.")

"**Yo le doy mí Roger. Yo le doy mi vida. Yo le doy mi amor. Yo le doy todo yo soy y todo que llegaré a ser." **("I give you me Roger. I give you my life. I give you my love. I give you everything I am and everything I will become.")

"**Te quiero Roger. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero..." **("I love you Roger. I love you. I love you. I love you...")

"**¡Mamá! ¡Ese hombre tiene alas!" **("Mama! That man has wings!")

"**¡Yo les puedo ver mamá! ¡El tiene alas grandes! ¡Haga no usted los ve!" **("I can see them mama! He has big wings! Don't you see them!")


	33. Is It Too Late for Happiness?

**Author's Notes: OMGoodness! I actually got time to update! Thank you so much to all of you who keep up with this story, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. I hope everyone is doing okay and having a great week! I miss writing, but school _is_ important. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**I OWN NOTHING (only the story and add-ons).**

**Please read, review, REMEMBER and enjoy!**

**Tomorrow Comes - 33**

**With Angel and Collins**

Entering that hospital was probably the hardest thing she'd ever done. Someone that loved her, someone that cared for her so much was in here because of her. Because of something that she caused. Now more than ever Angel felt like she didn't deserve Collins' love, but she'd always hear his voice in her ear giving her confidence, giving her his love. Without her man, she'd be nothing.

Angel stepped into the lobby of the hospital looking about her. No one seemed to notice her, which didn't bother her. Smiling warmly, Angel approached the nurse's station asking for Collins' room number.

After what seemed like ages, Angel finally reached Collins' room running her fingers across the name. That name. She'd never heard such a name that was so obviously common, but was filled with so much.

_The two were on their way to the Life Café for coffee when Angel turned toward her new lover. "Do you like your name?"_

_Collins turned to this creature, this amazing creature stamping out his cigarette on the cold street. " Actually, I don't."_

"_Why is that?" Angel said as she danced in front of him, taking his hands and lifting them into the air. "I love it."_

_The professor shyly smiled, surprising her with a sweet kiss. "Then I love it."_

Angel smiled at the memory before being startled by Mark who couldn't even begin to take the smile off of his face. "Angel! You're here!" He embraced his friend, aware of how she winced when he did hug her.

"Hi Markie." She said paining a smile.

"We missed you. Are you okay? What's going on with everything? What did your lawyer say? When _did_ you get a lawyer?"

Angel held her hand out, calming Mark down with her soothing voice. "Markie, it's alright. Don't worry about that. I'll be fine." As the door began to close behind Mark, Angel watched it, the fear rising inside of her. "How is he Mark? Does he even want to see me?"

Mark's smile melted when he saw how Angel's face turned pale once more. "Yes he does. All he tells me to do is get you. I didn't even know where to start."

"He almost died didn't he?" Angel said as she locked eyes with the film maker who was taken aback by her question.

"Angel, I think…"

"Just tell me Mark."

"Yes." Mark watched Angel carefully as she covered her face with one of her hands. "Honestly, the doctors don't even know why he's talking."

Angel lifted her head, tears beginning to flow. "Do you hate me Mark?"

"Never Angel. I will _never_ hate you." Mark slowly walked over to Angel, wrapping his arm around his friend.

"Roger does, doesn't he?" She sobbed.

"Don't worry about Roger. Just worry about your man who is waiting for you."

The street drummer walked over to a nearby window, leaning onto it. "I can't face him after what I've done. He deserves so much better Mark. You all do."

"Who said we wanted anything better than you Angel? Who said that we want to replace you?"

Angel looked up to the film maker who opened the door, motioning toward it. "Go in."

As she passed, Mark grabbed Angel's hand kissing it. Angel smiled at Mark, cupping his face with her hand before going into the room.

Collins laid in his hospital bed, watching the television that he could barely hear. He hadn't even noticed her come in until she walked fully into the room. "Find Angel Mark, I need…"

"Hi lover." Angel nervously played with the straps of her backpack.

"Angel!" Collins said excitedly as he sat himself up in bed as best as he could. Reaching his arms out to her, Collins began to softly weep. "Baby, come here."

"I don't want to hurt you more than I have Tom."

"Angel, God dammit baby please come here. I need you so bad right now."

When Collins tried to extend his arms, Angel could see that his blanket was soaked with blood. "Tom!" Angel said as she ran over to him. "I'm so sorry baby! I'm so sorry!"

Collins held his Angel, listening to her sobs and all the while comforting her. "I love you Angel. I'll always love you."

"Forgive me baby, please."

Lifting her head to meet his, Collins smiled. "Marry me."

**With Mimi & Roger**

Roger giggled at Mimi who was curled up into his chest. "Meems…wake up babe."

Mimi groaned a bit, wiping her face with her hand. "Hi." She said sweetly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hey you." He leaned in for a kiss which she happily obliged. "Hungry?"

"Actually, I think I have plenty to eat right here." Roger laughed as Mimi took bites into his skin, tickling him some.

"Hey! No I mean actual food!"

Mimi sat up, shaking her hair out a bit. "Oh." She giggled. "Sure, I could eat."

"Let's go get breakfast." Roger said as he stepped into his jeans.

"Breakfast? Now? It's the afternoon."

Roger walked over to her side of the bed, taking her hands and pulling her towards him. Mimi blushed heavily as she tried to cover her thin body with the sheet. "Roger, I'm kind of _desnudo_."

"So what? It's all mine isn't it?"

Mimi smiled as she laid her head against his bare chest. "Forever." Opening her eyes quickly, the dancer looked back up to her man. "But we need to take a shower first."

The rocker lifted one of his arms. "Wow. You're right."

"I'm gonna get their first _llorón_." She said as she ran toward the bathroom. Roger quickly jogged after her. "You know what I'm beginning to know what you're saying and I am not a moaner."

Mimi turned the water on hopping into the shower. "Yeah right! All you say is Oh Mimi, yeah Mimi! It's kinda cute."

Roger turned a brilliant shade of red as he shed his jeans, joining Mimi in the shower.

**Maureen, Joanne & Miss Abram **

Instead of going home as promised, Joanne and Maureen remained at the Theatre, against all protests against it. Maureen nervously sat at the table next to the one where Joanne and Miss Abram were busy making phone calls to excited parents. She shook her foot as she fumbled through her purse, trying to find her lipstick.

"Honeybear! You won't believe how happy the parents are! Some of them are on their way to help clean up!"

"That's great Pookie." Maureen said as she continued to search in her purse. "Ah ha!" Carefully taking the top off of her lipstick, Maureen brought it to her lips, rubbing them together to spread the color about her lips.

Fifteen minutes had passed before Joanne had even realized that Maureen was gone. The lawyer walked around the Theatre calling Maureen's name until she began to panic. "I don't know where Maureen is!" She called out to Miss Abram.

"Maybe she went to the restroom darlin'." Miss Abram said as she began to dial another number.

"I checked in there! Where did she go!" Joanne said running her fingers through her hair.

Miss Abram took off her glasses. "Joanne, I'm sure she's fine. You keep too close a watch of Miss Maureen. Let her be. Now come on, we've got a few more people to call. Do you think that your friend Angel can come back and help us with costumes?"

"That's where she went! To the hospital! I wanted her to wait for me." Joanne said as she ran toward her cell phone.

"She probably wanted to go alone Miss Joanne, she seemed really frightful for your friends, but you said that they'd be fine right?"

Joanne was never sure if Collins or Angel would pull out of anything that they'd been through. She felt as if she had completely ignored her friends, not being the friend that they had always been to her.

**With Sunday**

Sunday paced her new apartment, at a loss for what to do. A baby would bring so much responsibility. Would she be able to handle it? Her parents still had no idea of anything that she had been doing in New York. Would they approve? The young woman quickly shook her head no; her parents weren't the most understanding people. But nevertheless, she would continue on with her life, come hell or high water.


	34. Breaking Ties

**Author's Notes: I just wanted to apologize to my readers, life is extremely crazy for me. We're on Thanksgiving Break for a week so I have time to actually upgrade my stories. Thank you to all of you that keep up with this story. I'll be ending the story with 40 chapters.**

**I OWN NOTHING (just add-ons and plot).**

**Please read, REMEMBER, review and enjoy!**

**Tomorrow Comes - 34**

**With Angel and Collins**

Angel slowly backed away, loosening her grip on Collins who could feel her hesitancy. Clearing his throat of the sobs that shook his whole body, Collins fumbled with his eyes so that he could see her better. "Ang, where are you going?"

"I can't do this anymore Tom. I've hurt you." Angel backed away, tears streaming down her face.

Collins let out a rather hoarse wail as he sat his tired body up in the hospital bed. "Angel, I forgive you baby. Please, don't leave me like this."

"Look at what I've done to you! Haven't you realized what kind of a threat I am to you?"

Reaching out his hand, the professor motioned towards her, keeping his arm outstretched. "Don't you think that I know what has happened?! I can't keep losing you Angel. Please, I won't beg you anymore. Now come here."

When Angel shook her head no, Collins' heart sank. He grimaced as he slowly laid himself back down, placing his hand on his wound. When he finally got himself as comfortable as he could, the man closed his eyes, tears trailing down onto the pillow underneath. "I don't know what to say to you Angel. I don't understand why you feel like you don't deserve to have anyone. _I _want you. _I_ love you. Why can't you see that? Why do you have to put salt on my wounds? The only reason why I'm living right now is because of you."

"¡Soy un monstruo Tom! A fucking monster." Angel slumped against the wall underneath the television, slowly sliding down landing on the floor. Quickly grabbing her legs and pulling them to her, Angel sobbed uncontrollably screaming into her arms.

Collins could hear her every word, and there wasn't a time that he could remember how badly he wanted to hold her as he did right now. "Ang, please don't cry sweetheart. I'm here baby. Let me hold you baby please come to me." The pain from his wound was overcoming him slowly, his body showing signs of exhaustion.

Angel lifted her head, shouting at him. "I don't want to be with anyone Tom. Not you, not with anyone! Leave me alone! I don't bring any good to anyone. ¡Soy no bueno a nadie! Especially you, Tom especially you."

"So what am I supposed to do without you?! All you've been thinking about is how you won't hurt me if you're not around. What about my heart? What about my love for you? Am I nothing to you-"

"You're everything to me!" Angel said angrily as she pounded her fists to the floor. "But I can't hurt you anymore; I don't want to do this anymore. I want to be alone. Forever."

His body couldn't take it any longer, it needed sleep and it needed sleep immediately. "Fine Angel. Go. Leave me. Leave me here. Alone. After all I don't deserve your love right? Go."

Angel slowly stood to her feat, feeling empty inside. "Tom please understand-"

"Get the fuck out!" the professor shouted with his last bit of might before he collapsed into a deep sleep.

Covering her mouth in shock at what she had done, Angel sprinted out of the room pushing Mark out of the way as she ran down the narrow corridor to the elevators.

**With Mimi and Roger**

Finally getting seated at their regular spot at the back of the diner, Mimi leaned into Roger listening for his heartbeat. Roger's thoughts left him as he contemplated Collins' condition. "Meems."

Mimi took the hair out of her face as she looked up to the rocker. "Hmm?"

"Would you die for me?" Roger turned to face Mimi, and before she could reply the waitress was ready for their order. The couple ordered, receiving their drinks quickly. Mimi moved to the other side of the booth as she grabbed her tea, steeping the tea bag in the hot water.

"Mimi." Roger said a little irritated. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah Rog, I heard you." Mimi searched her mind for the right answer. "I don't want to talk about this. I mean why the fuck do we have to talk about this?" The dancer grabbed her purse, scooting herself off of the seat. Before she could go too far, Roger grabbed her wrist. "Hey! What's eatin' you?"

"I need to go to the bathroom." Mimi said as she looked away from her boyfriend. Roger leaned his head in as he searched for some reason for her instant mood swing. It dawned on him that she wouldn't make eye contact with him. "Sit down Meems."

She ripped her arm away from him as her anger began to grow. "I need to go to the fucking bathroom." Her skin was flushed and red Roger could see as she kept scratching her arm subcontiously.

"Please babe, sit down. Our food is here." Roger smiled warmly at the waitress who placed the plates down and walked away. Mimi looked at the food sitting herself down across from Roger who watched her eyes become glassy. "Give me your purse babe." The rocker asked as he held his hand out to her. "I'm with you, you don't need it anymore."

The dancer handed Roger her purse as she grabbed her purse handing it to him. "I love you." Roger looked up when she spoke, pushing a fork toward her. "I love you too."

**With Maureen and Joanne**

Maureen was so far up the street she figured Joanne would never be able to catch her, but she was wrong. The performance artist briskly turned around when she noticed a car following her.

"What?!" She yelled defensively at Joanne who sped up so that she could catch up with her girlfriend. "Honeybear please get in the car, I'm sorry."

"No!" Maureen yelled as she began to run in her stiletto boots. Joanne shook her head as she quickly caught with her once more. "You and I both know that you can't run in those boots. The only one that can come close to running in shoes like that would be Angel."

The young woman stopped in her tracks when Joanne pulled into a parking lot to a drug store. Going on the other side of the car, Maureen opened the door climbing in. Quickly closing the door to get out of the cold, the performance artist looked out the window now want to make eye contact with Joanne at all. "Maureen, I apologize for acting the way I've been acting. I was just so upset about the show-"

"I know Pookie. Just forget it okay?"

Joanne placed her hand onto Maureen's upper thigh, squeezing it just a bit. Maureen turned her head toward Joanne who was kept staring at her lips. "Stop staring at my lips."

"I can't help it." Joanne muttered as she traced her lips along them. "I like them."

Maureen smiled at she swatted at her girlfriend's hand placing it back on her thigh. "Then come here."

As soon as Joanne leaned in to meet Maureen's awaiting lips, Joanne jumped when she heard her phone ringing. Fumbling for her phone that was in her purse that was currently in between Maureen's legs, Joanne lunged for it. "Hello?!"

The performance artist giggled slightly as Joanne ended up lying on Maureen's legs. As Joanne tried to keep up her conversation, Maureen began to flirt with the bottom of Joanne's shirt caressing the skin there. "Stop Maureen!" Joanne yelled half laughing.

"What?!" Joanne sat herself up becoming serious. "Who is that pookie?"

Joanne shushed Maureen as the panic began rise in her throat. "Oh my God. We'll be right there! Oh my fucking god!" The lawyer threw the phone onto the dashboard, pressing her foot heavily on the gas.

"Joanne what the hell is going on! Calm down!" Maureen said as she reached for her seat belt.

"He's dead!" Joanne screamed, her voice getting caught with a large sob.

"Who the hell is dead? Who are you talking about?!" Maureen frantically sat herself up in the car, she knew who she was talking about but she wasn't sure. "Who Joanne! Answer me!"

"Collins! He's dead, oh my fucking god he's dead!"


	35. A Story for Life

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Yes, I killed Collins…I don't know why….the story just kind of elevated to that. Let me know if it's a bit too much. As I had said before, I'm ending this is 5 more chapters…I'm thinking of leaving it a bit unfinished…I'm not sure yet. It's becoming a bit of a task and I don't want my fics to be something that I dread working on. **

**I OWN NOTHING (only add-ons & plot).**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Tomorrow Comes - 35**

**With Angel**

Angel didn't know where she was running, but anywhere was better than where she was. She just hoped that Tom would understand, he always did, he loved her. It would hurt them for a long while at first, but eventually they would be able to move on and be happy. Finally realizing where she was she stopped running, Angel looked about herself, standing in front of a soup kitchen. She'd come here so many times, grabbing a quick meal and taking it back to Mimi, the two of them sharing the small meal. Tom didn't understand who she was like he thought; it would be better this way. Without her, he could be happy with someone who wouldn't take his love for granted, someone that would treat him how he deserved to be treated. She knew from the day she helped him out of that alley that it wouldn't be in his best interest to be with her, but like he, she couldn't help falling in love. But all of that was over now; she wouldn't be able to hurt him anymore. She loves him; there wasn't a doubt about that. But she refused to have someone else that cared about her harmed simply because of her own personal bad luck. Angel opened the door to the soup kitchen, heading straight for the end of the line as she always did. Few of the homeless people took notice of her, but it wasn't the first time they saw a drag queen in their lives. After she had gotten a plate full of hot steaming food, she walked up to a volunteer that was handing out cups of lemonade. "Do you think that I could have a container to go?" The young girl smiled softly, tearing a sheet of aluminum foil and handing it to Angel. "Thank you." Angel smiled as she wrapped the food with the foil, heading out the door to find someone to give it to. She had walked a ways until she saw a young girl not over 13 holding her legs tightly to her chest. Startling her a bit, the young girl's eyes met Angel's. "Here." Angel simply said, handing her the plate that was beginning to cool down a bit. "Hurry, it's getting cold." The girl's face grimaced slightly, upset by Angel's actions. "Who said I was hungry?" "Take it and don't give me any lip." The young girl was caught off guard by this, taking the food hungrily. She had no idea who this person was, but at that point she didn't care, it was the first meal she'd had in a few days. "Thank you!" she said as she ran back into the house. Angel sat on the stoop; taking the exact position the young girl was in. "Welcome."

**With Mark**

The film maker couldn't believe what he was seeing as he heard the tone to Collins' heart rate machine go to a dull note. Doctors rushed in, nurses pushing him out of the way to sit him down. Everything became a blur as he watched 4 doctors rush in to try to save Collins, but when the last one came out his head downcast, Mark knew that was it. Collins' heart couldn't take it anymore, the film maker never thought that he would know someone that was heartbroken, let alone anyone that died from it. Angel wouldn't have just left like that, it wasn't like her. A tall man walked toward Mark, taking his glasses off and wiping the sweat from his brow. "Are you Mark?" Mark stared up at the man for a minute before coming to his senses. "Yes. How is he?" Mark knew the answer, but he had to hear it with his own ears. "We lost him. His heart, it just wouldn't respond to anything." It didn't want to respond, Angel was gone so there was so point of going on. "I'm so sorry." An anger rose in Mark that he never knew, anger at Collins for leaving so shamelessly and anger at Angel for killing him. If the authorities got a hold of this, Angel would be in prison for life. Mark sat himself back down, trying to calm down not even giving himself time to grieve over his best friend's death but yet trying to figure out a plan to save Angel's ass.

**With Mimi and Roger**

After they had eaten, the couple decided to go the park to talk. "So, why did you want to go to the park?" Mimi asked as she took out the bread from her sandwich crumbling a piece and throwing it to a pigeon. Roger cleared his throat nervously, this was it. "I wanted to talk about us." Mimi turned to him quickly studying his expression. "Us?" The rocker nodded gesturing Mimi to sit down on a nearby bench. She did so, still trying to figure just what the hell was going on in his head. "What's up?"

"I, I want us…uh…to get married." The dancer's eye lit up excitedly. "Do you really?" "Yes, I really do Meems." Roger said as he smiled at her excitement. "I love you and I want to do this." Mimi jumped to her feet pulling Roger up with her. "Don't just stand there, ask me to marry you dummy!" Roger laughed holding his girl and pulling her close to him. "Marry me." "Yes!" She yelped pulling Roger's head towards her in a passionate kiss. "Yes a million times! I can't wait to tell Angel!"

**With Maureen and Joanne**

Maureen was hysterically crying as Joanne raced to the hospital. "Oh my God Honeybear, I'm so sorry." Maureen curled herself into a ball, leaning her head against the car window. Her sobs continued as Joanne parked into the hospital parking lot, getting out of the car when Joanne opened for her. "Come on sweetie, let's go see what happened." When the two found Mark, he was sitting in a chair his head in his hands. "Mark! Where is he?" Maureen screamed to him startling him. "He's in there." Was all the film maker said before heading down the hall pushing past Joanne who was trying to hold him back. "Don't walk away Mark, we need you."

"Fuck everyone."

Joanne watched the young man as he angrily walked down the corridor out of sight. "Fuck him Joanne forget about it. He's being a little bitch as usual."

Maureen entered the room and gasped, Collins looked as if he was sleeping. Slowly she crawled onto the bed where he laid, resting her head against his chest which was cold. "Collins…" Joanne watched her girlfriend carefully, covering her face with her hands.


End file.
